The Ambassador
by Keira Salvatorre
Summary: Ambassadeur, c'est le titre qui m'a été attribué. C'est le rang le plus haut au sein de la hiérarchie diplomatique. On l'emploie aussi au sens figuré, pour qualifier toute personne chargée d'un message ou d'une mission quelconque. L'ambassadeur c'est moi. Mais la mission c'est à elle qu'elle a été attribuée. Sa mission ? Donner un sens à ma vie. All Humans, Lemons
1. Prélude

**The Ambassador**

Ambassadeur, c'est le titre qui m'a été attribué. C'est le rang le plus haut au sein de la hiérarchie diplomatique. On l'emploie aussi au sens figuré, pour qualifier toute personne chargée d'un message ou d'une mission quelconque.

 _L'ambassadeur c'est moi. Mais la mission c'est à elle qu'elle a été attribuée._

 _Sa mission ? Donner un sens a ma vie._

 **Bonjour, je vais être très franche ! J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction en pensant à Bella et Edward et je l'ai publiée d'abord avec comme personnages Aria et Ezra de Pretty Little Liars mais je trouve que les rôles ne leur conviennent pas. Et j'ai l'impression de trahir mes personnages.**

 **Alors je reporte ma fiction telle que je l'ai imaginée à la base. Et j'espère qu'elle saura trouver un public**

 **Rated M parce que oui moi aussi je me lance dans ces fictions Edward/Bella qui ont des passages un peu osés mais j'aime tellement les lire que j'ai vraiment envie d'en écrire une moi aussi !**

 **Merci beaucoup de plonger dans cette histoire avec moi**

 **Keira**


	2. 1- Everybody wants to rule the world

**_CHAPITRE 1 - Everybody wants to rule the world_**

 ** _Bonjour à tous ! C'est parti pour le premier chapitre de « The Ambassador ». Et je suis vraiment super excitée de republier les premiers chapitres de ma fiction avec les bons personnages ! Je vais reprendre l'écriture, les 5 premiers chapitres sont prêts et je me sens d'attaque pour reprendre l'écriture des chapitres suivants !_**

 **EPOV**

 _Everybody wants to rule the world._

 _Welcome to your life_

Trimer toute sa vie pour atteindre le sommet. Ne pas hésiter à écraser les plus faibles au passage pour s'élever. C'est ce que la société actuelle nous enseigne. C'est la seule chose que j'ai connue dans ce monde. La conquête de l'excellence, le besoin constant de tout contrôler et de m'élever.

Aujourd'hui je suis au sommet.

Ambassadeur des Etats-Unis d'Amérique à Paris. Ambassadeur c'est le titre qu'on m'a attribué, c'est la plus haute distinction diplomatique. Ma vie peut sembler parfaite…

J'ai l'argent, le charisme, un nom … Et pourtant dans 7 jours je ne serais plus.

Mon histoire je vais vous la raconter et quand vous lirez ces mots je serais allé au bout.

 _There's no turning back_

Je sirote comme tous les jours un verre de bourbon dans mon bureau. J'ai voir le liquide ambré glisser sur les parois de cristal. Comme tous les jours depuis ces derniers mois je confie tous les rendez vous à mon sous fifre. Je n'assiste plus aux évènements officiels je sombre dans ma prison dorée. Penché sur un article de magasine j'étouffe un ricanement à la lecture de ces quelques lignes:

 _« Une théorie des âmes sœurs peut être trouvée dans le Banquet de Platon : les êtres humains, à l'origine, auraient été constitués de quatre bras, quatre jambes et d'une seule tête à deux visages. Zeus, qui aurait craint leur pouvoir, les aurait coupé en deux, les condamnant à passer le reste de leur existence à rechercher la part manquante. »_

Je suis tiré de ma lecture par l'entrée de mon garde du corps Finn.

-Le Docteur Marshall est ici votre Excellence.

-Faites le entrer Finn je vous remercie.

Marshall c'est le psy qui me suit. Il est clair que je ne déplace pas. Je suis l'ambassadeur et la presse a scandale se ferait un plaisir de dévoiler au monde entier que l'ambassadeur Cullen consulte.

C'est toujours la même ritournelle, le même rituel. Marshall ne m'interpelle pas par mon titre, il veut créer un lien, sans bien sur risquer le transfert comme il le dit si bien. Il m'appelle Edward. Comme ma mère. Pour le reste du monde je suis « Son Excellence Monsieur l'ambassadeur Cullen».

Il me fait parler, il ne veut pas avoir d'emprise sur moi, il ne veut pas que je devienne dépendant de sa présence.

Pauvre Marshall. C'est mon bourbon qui me rend dépendant.

Comme tous les jours je lui décline ma journée. Il me demande si quelque chose m'angoisse.

-Non.

 _Oui_

Si j'ai des craintes.

-Non.

 _Oui._

Dans ces moments là je pense à Finn qui garde l'entrée de mon bureau. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Je paye ce docteur pour me donner bonne conscience pour faire comme tous mes pairs. Pour dire je vais mal mais je consulte.

Je suis toujours aussi mal mais maintenant je l'assume.

S'il y a une chose pour laquelle je ne me suis pas trompé c'est dans le choix de mon garde du corps. Finn est un ancien Marines c'est un homme mur que la vie a forgé, il est très compétant et j'en viendrai à dire qu'il est mon seul ami.

-Bien Edward. Je pense que nous avons fait des progrès aujourd'hui vous êtes de plus en plus réceptif et c'est encourageant. Je pense maintenant que vous êtes fin prêt à reprendre pleinement l'exercice de vos fonctions. La presse a besoin de vous voir, les gens vous apprécient vous êtes une icône pour le peuple Américain exilé en France ils ont besoin de voir à quel point vous vous souciez de leur bien être.

 _Marshall je ne vous paye pas pour me dire comment exercer mon métier._

-Je vous remercie Docteur.

Finn ouvre à nouveau la porte de mon bureau pour laisser Marshall quitter la pièce.

-Je veux déjeuner chez Ducasse Finn appelez les pour moi dites leur que je serais là bas dans une demi heure.

-Bien monsieur. Autre chose ?

-Non Finn je vous remercie.

Finn me manquera c'est certain.

Me rasseyant à mon bureau mon regard se pose à nouveau sur cet article ridicule.

 _« Dans la mythologie chinoise l'expression « tiān shēng yí duì » signifie :un couple choisi par les Cieux , à la naissance, maris et femmes sont tous reliés avec un fil rouge par un Dieu qui s'occupe de former les relations prédestinées. Dans le conte Li Fuyan Xu'xuan'guai'lu (écrit au moment de la Dynastie Tang, le Dieu raconte : " peu importe si tous les deux sont ennemis ou que l'un soit riche et l'autre pauvre ou qu'ils vivent dans les deux coins les plus éloignés du monde. Une fois que ce fil rouge les lie ensemble, ils ne peuvent pas désobéir à leur destinée « ._

Ah vraiment ?

Alors il y a un marionnettiste qui dirige tout ça ?

Alors nous ne serions pas maître de notre destinée. Foutaises.

Mon avenir c'est moi qui le dessine, c'est moi qui en suis le seul maître.

 _« D'après des légendes juives, 46 jours après la conception d'un garçon, Dieu désigne celle à qui il est destiné : cette âme sœur est nommée « bashert », c'est-à-dire destin. Ce concept est repris par Marc Lévy dans Sept jours pour une éternité..., « Le Bachert est la personne que Dieu t'a destiné, elle est l'autre moitié de toi-même, ton vrai amour. »_

Lévy … Un auteur au talent indéniable. Il faudrait que je songe a le recevoir ici à l'ambassade. Il faudrait qu'il m'explique cet amusant concept.

Ecrivain.

C'est sans doute le plus beau métier du monde.

xxx

Comme a mon habitude je ne change pas. Mon prestigieux costume Dior et une de leur mannequin accrochée fermement à mon bras je quitte l'ambassade sous le crépitement des flash des photographes.

Tanya sourit et ces vautours nous interpellent tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la limousine. Finn nous ouvre la voie. Il nous fait entrer dans la voiture puis s'installe au volant.

Je n'aime pas déjeuner seul. Tanya m'accompagne souvent. Je l'ai rencontrée à un défilé Dior quelques années auparavant. Je couche avec elle, enfin parfois. Les journalistes l'aiment, elle y gagne sa popularité en plus du mannequinat et tout le monde est satisfait.

Les plats défilent devant moi.

Tanya parle. Par moment je souris, je laisse s'échapper un petit rire.

Elle est très belle, très douce et gentille.

Je repense à celui que j'étais auparavant. J'aurais été capable de tomber amoureux d'elle et de faire ma vie avec elle.

Mais c'est compliqué.

J'ai tout.

Mais je n'ai envie de rien.

J'ai déjà fait le tour de presque tous les palaces parisiens, j'ai fait le tour du monde, fait l'amour a des filles magnifiques, rencontré de grands pontes et réalisé les rêves de bon nombre de gens. Pourtant tout ça ne me fait pas vibrer.

Cliché me direz vous ?

Le type qui a tout et qui veut vivre la vie des gens simples. Une petite vie sans vagues avec les petits tracas du quotidien. Une vie sans drame et photographes.

Je ne sais pas si c'est de cette vie là que j'ai envie.

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Je paye Marshall pour m'aider à trouver.

Je tourne un instant la tête. Mon regard se perd dans la vue.

 _Je vous vois venir. Ah le voilà le moment où il va la voir. Voir la femme de sa vie, sa moitié, son âme soeur. Et hop sa vie va changer du tout au tout._

 _Cliché._

 _Non._

 _Non ce ne sera pas si simple. J'ai une foule de choses a vous raconter. Vous me jugerez probablement. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je consulte. J'ai mal mais désormais je l'assume._

En quittant le restaurant Tanya et moi avons posé pour des photos, nous affichions de grands sourires. Et demain Finn m'apportera tous les magasines qui auront parlé de moi. Et ce sera encore la même chose. Marshall viendra. Il me parlera. Je hocherai la tête et il me dira que nous avons bien progressé.

Alors que ma voiture atteint un hôtel prestigieux de la capitale je demande à Finn de s'arrêter. Fini se range en doute file devant l'entrée de l'établissement.

Tanya me lance un regard intrigué. J'ouvre la fenêtre et fais signe au voiturier de s'approcher.

Je sors de ma poche une liasse de billets.

-Ma veste aujourd'hui c'est vous qui la porterez.

L'homme semble surpris il entre dans la limousine. Je retire ma veste et la lui tend. Tanya ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, Finn m'observe à travers le rétroviseur central.

-Monsieur ?

-Baladez vous dans Paris. Attirez moi tous ces foutus photographes. J'ai besoin d'air. Finn reconduisez ensuite Tanya où elle le désire puis donnez à notre cher ami de quoi le rembourser du service qu'il m'aura rendu.

Je sors de la voiture.

-Ah et au fait ! Vous pouvez garder la veste ! Dis-je à l'attention du voiturier.

Je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose d'impulsif dans ma vie. Mais je venais d'atteindre le point de non retour. Puisque il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine autant profiter de ce monde.

Je mets des lunettes de soleil.

Paris à nous.

Le marais est un quartier agréable. J'aime m'y balader. Les jardins à la française de l'hôtel de Sully m'ont toujours énormément plu.

J'ai du m'attarder à la terrasse de quatre cafés différents pour attendre que la soleil commence à se coucher. Puis j'ai terminé ma journée sur les quais de Seine à regarder l'eau filer comme le temps qui me file entre les doigts.

Il n'y a pas que le temps qui me file entre les doigts, il y aussi toute ma vie.

Non je ne suis plus maître de mon destin.

Je suis tiré de ma rêverie par le crépitement d'un appareil photo.

 _Merde ! Je suis découvert._

Je serre le poing. Mais quand je me retourne ce n'est absolument pas ce que je crois.

Perchée sur ses hauts talons, respirant l'élégance j'aperçois une jeune femme. Absorbée par le paysage en face d'elle, elle se contorsionne afin de capturer la splendeur que Paris lui offre.

Je dessert mon poing. Un petit rire gêné m'échappe. Oui j'ai pensé encore une fois être le centre de l'attention. Hors cette fois ce n'est pas le cas.

N'est-ce pas ce que je voulais.

Certes.

Mais cette fois j'en viens presque à regretter mon choix.

Ravissante. Peut être un peu provocante mais indéniablement ravissante.

Ses cheveux sont d'un brun profond légèrement ondulés tombant comme une merveilleuse cascade ondulée jusqu'au bas de son dos. J'aime ça.

Elle n'est pas très grande et perchée sur de hauts talons.

Insouciante elle défie le froid, comme moi elle ne porte pas de veste ni de manteau. Mon regard d'homme est resté un moment sur son chemisier noir complètement transparent laissant apparaître son soutient gorge de dentelle noire. Ses jambes des déesses sont mises en valeur par un ravissant pantalon de cuir très près du corps.

Ne vous méprenez pas. Elle n'est absolument pas vulgaire. Simplement audacieuse, insouciante respirant l'élégance et la classe.

Mon inconnue me lance un regard interrogateur. Ciel en aurais je perdu mes manières.

Non elle ne fera décidément pas le premier pas vers moi.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je n'ai pas ce que je veux au moment ou je le désire.

Serais-ce excitant ?

-Pardonnez moi.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Ne vous en faites pas vous n'êtes pas le premier de la journée.

Elle range son appareil dans son sac. Je l'observe sans un mot j'ai le souffle coupé.

Merde.

Elle me lance un autre regard puis un sourire et me tourne le dos. Sa démarche est à couper le souffle. Peu à peu elle s'éloigne de moi. Je ne peux pas contrôler mon regard.

Oui. Je suis resté là. Comme un con. Complètement subjugué par la beauté de cette fille. Que je connais absolument pas. Elle n'a aucune idée non plus de qui je suis.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Planté là.

Quand je les ai rouvert je l'ai vu de face cette fois marcher d'un pas décidé vers moi.

Merde.

Je suis surpris. Mes sens sont aux aguets.

-Dînez avec moi !

C'est sorti tout seul. Simplement sorti de ma bouche comme un ordre, une supplication, un besoin irrépressible.

Elle a ri. Elle rit encore.

-Vous voyez vous pouviez le faire. Me lança t-elle sur un ton amusé.

Grand Dieu elle est Américaine. Je l'entendais dans son accent. Je ne me trompe jamais sur ces choses là.

-Et bien ? Reprit-elle sur un ton interrogateur.

Je me perd dans ses grands yeux bruns. Ses traits sont tout simplement renversant elle me paraît pétillante, pleine de vie.

 _Vous me jugez. Si si je vous entends déjà._

 _Cliché._

 _Trop cliché._

 _C'est pourtant ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Je ne vous oblige pas à continuer. En revanche je tolère que vous me jugiez. Je m'ouvre à vous en vous racontant mon histoire mais je ne vous oblige a rien._

Je lui emboitais le pas. Je suis amusé. Malgré ses talons je reste bien plus grand qu'elle. Mais ceci n'enlève rien à son charme. Je dois bel et bien l'avouer je suis charmé. C'est donc au doux bruit de ses pas que nous avons marché le long de la Seine en quête d'un restaurant.

Non je n'irai pas chez Ducasse, non je ne souhaite pas qu'elle sache a qui elle a affaire. Non j'ai simplement envie de rester près d'elle. Enivré par son doux parfum hespéridé. Nous n'avons échangé aucun mot.

C'est en terrasse que nous nous sommes installés. Un restaurant sans prétention mais qui avait un charme fou. Je lui ai fait signe de bifurquer vers une table assez tranquille. La soirée était douce nous pouvions nous permettre de rester dehors sans nous couvrir. J'ai voulu m'approcher un peu plus d'elle et tirer sa chaise mais le serveur m'a devancé. Son regard fut automatiquement et de la même façon que le mien attiré vers sa grande beauté. Je l'observais détailler chaque centimètre de son visage, ses pupilles se sont dilatées et j'ai pu deviner les pensées qui lui ont traversé l'esprit. Ces mêmes pensées qui me sont subtilement venues quand mon regard a croisé les courbes de son corps. J'ai ressenti de la jalousie. Comme un besoin maladif de la protéger du regard de cet homme, qui pourtant était pareil au mien. J'ai ressenti de la jalousie.

J'ai ressenti.

 _Cliché_

 _Oh et puis vous savez quoi je ne vous oblige a rien ?!_

-Pourrais-je au moins connaître votre nom ?

Encore une fois elle m'a offert ce sourire qui m'a tant fait tourner la tête.

-Bella.

-Juste Bella ?

Son rire cristallin me vit vibrer.

-Juste Bella.

 ** _Une entrée en matière qui j'espère vous aura plu. Laissez moi vos avis, et remarques je suis toujours ravie de vous lire._**

 ** _Je posterai le chapitre 2 très vite et j'espère vraiment que cette fiction plaira aux amateurs du couple Edward et Bella !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot je suis vraiment très touchée et motivée lorsque je reçois des avis sur ma fiction !_**

 ** _Keira_**


	3. 2- Freedom

**_CHAPITRE 2 - Freedom_**

 **Mon premier chapitre est un peu court et j'ai envie que vous puissiez découvrir cette fiction un peu plus afin de vous faire un premier avis ! Donc je ne peux pas me retenir de vous dévoiler ce deuxième chapitre qui lui aussi est un peu court mais qui complétera le premier et qui vous donnera sans doute envie d'en savoir plus !**

 **Merci à Jessy n pour la mise en favoris !**

 **Unknown Man: Premier avis ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de le laisser ! Je suis contente d'avoir su attiser un peu de curiosité :) Cliché toujours cliché ;)**

 **EPOV**

-Et bien juste Bella racontez moi un peu ce qui vous a conduit sur ma route aujourd'hui.

Bella fronça les sourcils mais son sourire ne quitta pas son visage au contraire ses yeux se remplirent de malice.

-Votre route, je vous trouve bien …

-Egoïste ?

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça.

-Pourtant Bella je suis égoïste.

Elle ne m'a pas répondu.

Son silence ne m'incommodait pas.

Tanya parlait beaucoup et toutes les femmes que j'ai fréquenté dans ma vie étaient aussi très bavardes. Nombreuses sont celles qui ont tenté de m'impressionner comme pour essayer de se donner de l'importance, parce que je ne leur portait que très peu d'intérêt.

Ignorer tant de choses sur Bella ne me faisait absolument pas peur au contraire je ressentais une sorte d'euphorie à la découvrir uniquement via ses expressions et l'étude approfondie de son visage. Elle ne semblait pas impressionnée ni incommodée par mes regards, probablement parce qu'elle est habituée à ce que la gente masculine admire sa plastique.

C'est encore avec son appareil photo qu'elle a réussi à me tirer de ma rêverie.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? Râlais-je.

Elle m'offrit à nouveau un sourire amusé.

-Non absolument pas.

-Et aurais-je le droit de voir cette photo ?

-Pas pour le moment non.

Quelle audace ! Jamais personne ne m'avait rien refusé.

 _Je suis un sale gosse ? Vous voulez un diplôme de psy pour tant de perspicacité ?_

-Vous m'intriguez … Elle chercha alors mon nom, son visage se troubla lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait passé tout ce temps sans même le connaître.

-Edward.

 _Et bien Marshall, vous et ma mère n'aurez plus l'exclusivité. Maintenant les lèvres de cette délicieuse princesse caresseront les syllabes de mon nom._

-Vous m'intriguez Edward.

-Et aurais-je le loisir de savoir pourquoi ?

-Vous avez un air que je connais bien.

-Un air ?

A nouveau elle ne me répondit pas.

Elle m'offrit encore un sourire en guise de réponse. Lors que le serveur revint vers nous il recommença à dévorer du regard ma charmante compagne de soirée. Encore une fois ce sentiment de jalousie avait pris possession de moi.

-Choisissez pour moi Bella.

Ma phrase résonna comme un ordre, elle essaya à nouveau de percer mon regard, comme si elle me comprenait véritablement, comme si je n'avais aucun secret pour elle. Et cette fois ce fut moi qui me troublais. Cette femme avait-elle su lire en moi. Savait-elle le destin que je m'étais choisi. Je me sentais soudain vulnérable comme pris au piège de mon noir destin. Son regard quitta le mien lorsqu'elle consulta une seconde fois la carte avant de commander exactement la même chose que ce qu'elle avait choisi pour elle.

Lorsque le serveur nous quitta elle rangea son appareil photo dans son sac.

-Je suis photographe, depuis trois ans. J'ai quitté Forks ma ville natale après mes études pour venir à Paris. J'ai toujours été passionnée par la France, sa culture … J'aimerai faire le tour du monde et en photographier tous les recoins mais je n'ai jamais réussi à quitter la ville c'est comme si quelque chose me retenais ici…

Sans que je lui demande quoi que ce soit elle venait de se lancer dans cette intéressante confidence.

-Dites moi Bella ça vous dérangerez qu'on évite de parler de moi ?

Son rire cristallin me réconforta.

-Non j'espère avoir le loisir d'en apprendre plus sur vous une prochaine fois.

-Pourquoi vous ne restez pas avec moi ?

-Qui vous a dit que je partais ?

-Ne répondez pas à une question par une autre !

Mon ton était un peu autoritaire. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que ma belle était plus jeune que moi. Peut-être 5 ans tout au plus.

Bella baissa la tête une seconde interpellée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle ne répondit pas.

Le reste du repas fut bercé de rires et de silences. Bella acceptait que je ne parle pas de moi. Bizarrement elle comprenait ma complexité, du moins c'est ce que j'osais croire. C'est comme si elle en savait plus sur moi que ce qu'elle me laisse entendre. Hors personne ne peut me comprendre. Personne ne connait cette part de moi. Et je l'emporterais avec moi.

Nous nous sommes baladés dans la nuit parisienne sans se soucier du monde autour. Mon envie irrépressible de la garder auprès de moi se faisait de plus en plus imposante. C'était devenu comme un besoin et je redoutais le moment où elle me laisserai.

-Accepteriez vous de faire quelques pas avec moi Bella ?

-Avec grand plaisir.

Je réglais notre note, scandaleusement peu chère pour le si bon moment que je venais de passer. _Je ne serais pas capable de vous dire ce que nous avons mangé ce soir là._

Mais je pourrais vous décrire chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses mimiques. Je pourrais vous décliner les subtiles notes de son parfum, cette fragrance qui lui va si bien.

 _Vous me trouvez toujours aussi cliché ? Pourtant vous êtes encore là à me lire. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à vous parler d'une fille insignifiante soyez en sûrs._

Nous marchions dans le silence, je me laissait bercer par le son de ses talons hauts qui résonnait sur le sol comme une symphonie élégante.

-Vous avez déjà fait quelque chose de complètement fou Bella ?

Elle sembla intriguée par mes paroles. Mais pas effrayée bien au contraire, elle me dévisageait encore et toujours comme elle l'avait fait tout au long de ce repas.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir ? Me répondit-elle.

L'enseigne de Maserati brillait devant nous. Mon regard se mit à pétiller lorsque je pris sa main sans la moindre retenue et que je l'entrainais avec moi à l'intérieur.

-Installez vous dans ce salon, je ne serais pas long…

Comme un gosse. J'étais comme un gosse. Je possède 6 voitures de sport, je ne conduis presque jamais. Pourtant ce soir j'avais envie de m'évader avec elle. Elle m'avait confier un besoin de s'évader un besoin d'immortaliser tous les lieux, toutes les secondes que la vie lui offrait. Et moi c'était avec elle que j'avais envie d'être. Marshall n'approuverait pas. Il dirait que mes pulsions sont à refréner et que je ne suis pas en état de prendre pleinement mes décisions.

 _Je l'emmerde._

Je présentais ma pièce d'identité à cette charmante hôtesse qui sans discuter me tendit les clés d'un de leur plus récent modèle. C'était la première fois que je louais une voiture.

Soirée de grandes premières.

Par mesure de précaution je lui demandais de ne révéler sous aucun prétexte mon identité. Un moyen de me protéger de la presse.

Quand je revint vers _elle_ , mon coeur s'emballa. J'étais comme ce petit garçon à qui on offre le monde. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux pétillaient. Un frisson me traversa.

-Vous vouliez vous libérer ? Visiter chaque recoins et les immortaliser ? Faites moi le grand honneur d'être votre chauffeur Bella.

Elle m'offrit un sourire des plus charmeurs et me tendit la main.

Je roulais à une vitesse excessive grisé par ses éclats de rire.

130 …

145…

150…

180…

200…

Etait-elle aussi inconsciente que moi ? Elle ne montrais pas le moindre sentiment de peur. Avait elle ressenti cette connexion entre nous ? Avait-elle lu en moi ?

Les lumières de l'autoroute défilaient à une allure fulgurante. Et pourtant ma belle artiste était concentrée à photographier cette folle course, jouant avec les lumières et le mouvement. Je la surprenais parfois à prendre des clichés de moi. De mes mains sur le volant …

-Vous n'avez pas peur de la vitesse Bella ?

-Pas plus que vous.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Ma belle, j'aimerai tant que tu connaisse tout de moi hors tu te trompe. Tu ne sais rien de ce que la vie me réserve, tu ne sais rien de la malédiction qui est la mienne.

-De quoi avez vous peur Bella ?

Elle baissa son appareil photo. Sa gorge se serra. Je ralentissais pour être entièrement ouvert à sa confidence. Je détournais légèrement les yeux vers elle.

-De la mort.

Mon corps se crispa un instant. Mon premier réflexe fut de poser ma main sur sa cuisse. Comme pour la réconforter, comme pour lui dire que quoi qu'il puisse arriver tant qu'elle serait près de moi rien ne pourrais lui arriver. Sa confidence me glaça comme si presque toutes mes certitudes venaient de basculer.

Sa main retrouva la mienne et ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avec les miens. Elle ne me regardait pas. Son regard était plongé droit devant vers l'infinité de la route.

Je faisais glisser mon pouce contre sa peau douce. Nous avons continué à rouler dans le silence probablement pendant une heure ou deux.

Avec elle le temps me semble insignifiant.

-Voulez vous que je vous ramène chez vous Bella ?

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait hésiter.

Mon égo fut quelque peu froissé. Visiblement ce sentiment qui était le mien n'était pas partagé.

-Non.

Elle prit une longue inspiration, fixa le vide, puis reprit.

-Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous montrer. Vous pouvez nous y conduire ?

Il devait être près de 3 heures du matin lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination. Nous étions en pleine avenue Montaigne. Entourés par ces boutiques mondialement connues. Bella ? Je ne vous suis plus.

Je gare ma voiture comme elle me le demande et la suit à nouveau dans la nuit. Elle s'arrête devant une vitrine. La vitrine d'une galerie.

Dieu pourquoi n'aies-je jamais pris le temps d'observer le monde qui m'entoure. Je pensais tout connaître de Paris avant de la quitter définitivement, et cette femme venait de tout remettre en question.

Nous entrâmes dans cette sublime galerie où des cliché puissants tapissaient les murs.

Dieu qu'elle avait du talent. N'importe quel crétin aurait deviné que ce lieu était le sien. Toutes ces oeuvres respirait son élégance et son audace.

-Vous aimez ? M'interrogea t-elle.

-J'en ai le souffle coupé Bella … Vous êtes …

Elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase.

-J'ai énormément travaillé pour mériter ma place ici. Suivez moi.

Ce lieu était tout simplement splendide. Très épuré. Des murs blancs auxquels étaient accrochés des cadres. Les photos étaient pleines de vie. Elles laissaient transparaitre les émotions. Elles captaient l'attention et le coeur ne pouvait leur résister.

Bella m'entraîna dans une pièce sombre. Sortant son appareil photo de son sac elle me scruta un instant. Etait-elle en train de réaliser qu'elle venait de laisser entrer un illustre inconnu dans sa bulle. Dans son atelier, dans son monde.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ? Bella vous utilisez encore des pellicules.

-Une photo est faite pour être admirée. Et selon moi le numérique a tué la photographie. Rares sont ceux qui prennent le temps de développer ces petits trésors que l'on capture. Ces trésors tombent dans l'oubli de nos disques durs.

Ses paroles étaient envoutantes, je n'avais rien à répondre devant de si belles paroles si vraies. Je l'observais en silence. Je l'observais manipuler ses clichés avec délicatesse et je me surprenais à imaginer ses mains sur mon corps. Ses yeux quittaient pendant de brefs instants son travail pour venir se poser sur moi. Furtivement elle me scrutait en laissant parfois transparaitre le fait que je la troublais, et dans ces moments là elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

 _God I wish I could stay here forever._

Une pulsion essayait de prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je la réfrénais. Je la stoppais.

Edward vous devez contrôler vos pensées, vous devez faire le vide.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers moi.

Je fit un premier pas vers elle qui ne la troubla pas.

Un deuxième elle leva les yeux vers moi.

Un troisième elle les rabaissa vers son travail.

Un quatrième, je me retrouvais derrière elle.

Je ne pouvais contrôler mes mains qui vinrent caresser le dos de ses épaules. Je pouvais presque sentir la douceur de sa peau si pâle par transparence de son chemisier. Elle ne bougeait pas et ne repoussait pas mes caresses. Avec une infime délicatesse je rabattis ses longs cheveux d'un côté de sa nuque et très lentement je m'approchais de son cou. A chaque centimètres qui me rapprochaient d'elle je pouvais sentir son parfum délicieux enivrer mes sens. Elle ne bougeait surtout pas. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et je pouvais presque deviner qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Mon premier baiser caressa lentement la peau de son cou. Le contact de mes lèvres contre son corps nous fit vibrer tous les deux. Je pu même percevoir le petit gémissement qu'elle poussa lorsque j'intensifiais mes baisers.

J'avais envie de goûter un peu plus de sa peau. C'était une envie irrépressible. Alors minutieusement je glissais mes mains vers l'avant afin de déboutonner sa chemise. Patiente elle ne bougeais pas. Elle était toujours dos à moi. Les mains posées sur sa table de travail, tentant de contrôler sa respiration.

Lorsque son chemisier tomba au sol, je me précipitais à goûter la délicatesse de sa peau. Mes baisers se faisaient de plus en plus pressés et emprunts de désir.

Elle me fit face. Ses grands yeux plongés dans les miens. Je en pouvais lire aucune émotion dans son visage ce qui me troubla quelque peu. Elle dessina du bout de ses doigts le contour de mes lèvres et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes.

Lorsque sa langue rencontra la mienne ce fut comme si tout autour de moi s'était écroulé, j'étais tout à elle. Rien qu'à elle.

Minutieusement à son tour elle déboutonna ma chemise blanche immaculée qui vint rejoindre la sienne sur le sol. Elle se serra contre moi ressentant mon désir pressant contre son ventre. Je saisis son corps dans mes bras et la hissai sur la table. J'embrassais le creux parfait de ses seins, elle se cambra de plaisir et réfréna un petit gémissement.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Elle était aussi réceptive que moi. Je m'enivrais de son odeur, de la chaleur de sa peau parfaite. Tout en elle me rendait fou. Je lui retirais son pantalon de cuir noir dévoilant ses longues jambes si sexy et son intimité à l'abri derrière un sous-vêtement de dentelle noire.

-Tu es superbe soufflais-je dans un baiser.

Elle entrelaça ses bras autour de mon cou cambrant la tête en arrière pour recevoir mes baisers. Je retournais vers ses lèvres. Elles étaient parfaites. Faites pour être embrassées. Dans un mouvement de précipitation je mordis la chair de ces précieuses lèvres. Une légère goutte de sang pénétra dans ma bouche. J'embrassais alors précautionneusement cette petite partie que je venais d'accidentellement blesser. Ses mains étaient trop occupées à défaire mon pantalon.

Alors que j'approchais ma main de son intimité elle gémit.

-Non … Ne me fais plus attendre. Je te veux maintenant.

Oh ma belle tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux.

Cette fois elle n'étouffa pas son gémissement. Je m'enfouissais pour la première fois en elle. Dieu elle venait tout simplement de me rendre fou. Elle fermais les yeux guidant se respiration au rythme de mes ardeurs. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter et elle semblait prendre autant de plaisir que moi. Un plaisir interdit avec une illustre inconnue que mon corps a désiré à la seconde où nos regards se sont croisés.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma chair mais cette douleur était délicieuse, tatouant ma peau du désir qui nous consommait mutuellement. Elle me réclamait, elle me voulait encore plus présent encore plus vigoureux.

Elle était si belle.

Soudain je la senti vibrer dans mes bras, dieu comme elle était belle, essoufflée de plaisir elle était en train de caresser l'extase et j'allais venir avec elle. Une parfaite synchronisation pour deux corps qui en demandaient toujours plus l'un à l'autre.

Je m'effondrais sur elle. Je venais d'attendre l'extase, le sommet le paradis.

Jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais senti aussi vivant.

 **On commence doucement à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, et je vous réserve des scènes bien plus passionnées à l'avenir mais je ne veux pas trop en dire ! J'espère que cette petite surprise vous aura plu et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours ! Je suis impressionnée de voir en quelques heures combien de personnes ont déjà parcouru le premier chapitre et je tiens à vous remercier !**

 **See u soon**

 **Keira -**


	4. 3- Why are you Scared ?

**CHAPITRE 3 - Why are you scared ?**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! C'est dingue le nombre de vues et de visiteurs qui sont passés par là! Je n'en reviens pas et je suis très contente et excitée d'écrire pour vous ! Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis je vous répondrai et surtout ils me motivent et me permettent de vous offrir cette fiction avec passion. Plus de 300 visiteurs sont passés par là et la fiction a été vue plus de 900 fois … Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire … WOW**

* * *

 **Un grand merci à Romeila, AraHwang, Vanessa Ferry, Coco, Lysandera, Justmoi59 , Yuckie 78, Elodie52, NSwann, pinky-sunset, pour les mises en alerte et les favoris :)**

* * *

 **Romeila: Merci pour ton avis ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir répondre à tes questions avec mes chapitres suivants ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un petit mot aussi adorable merci !**

 **Elodie52: Merci encore pour ton avis j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans l'avenir !**

 **N Swann: Tu connais déjà la suite mais merci encore de suivre cette fiction je suis vraiment très touchée**

* * *

 **Je n'en dis pas plus on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !**

* * *

 **Why are you scared ?**

 **EPOV**

Au moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux, _elle_ n'était plus là. Le jour allait bientôt se lever et la luminosité faisait progressivement son entrée dans le studio. _Ses_ vêtements n'étaient plus sur le sol.

 _She was gone._

A nouveau je ressentais quelque chose, et ça m'exaspérait. Ce sentiment était difficile à décrire. En vérité je n'étais pas habitué à cela. Je n'ai jamais dépendu de personne et je n'ai jamais eu à me poser autant de questions sur ce que je ressentais.

Frustration ?

Non.

Désir ?

Probablement. Mais mon appétit pourtant insatiable avait été comblé.

Haine ?

Comment le pourrais-je…

Je suis incapable de le décrire. Je me sens irritable, ma mâchoire est crispée et mes muscles sont tendus et je suis anxieux.

Rassembler mes vêtements qui jonchaient le sol m'était presque insupportable et mes mains tremblaient presque. J'avais beau la chercher du regard, elle n'est pas réapparue. Et je sentais ce sentiment inconnu monter en moi, et je n'y pouvais rien.

Je ne pouvais le contrôler, ma respiration s'accélérait et mon irritabilité était presque palpable.

 _Calmez vous Edward, respirez laissez toutes ses émotions vous envahir puis capturez les, vous êtes maître de vous même…_

 _Vous connaissez ce genre de discours ? C'est celui qu'un psy hors de prix vous servira lorsque que vous aurez décidé de prendre votre vie en main et de renoncer à cette pulsion qu'est l'appel de l'alcool. Ces mots rassurants auxquels vous vous raccrocherez à chaque fois que le malin vous tentera._

 _Everything was clear now._

Je le sais maintenant.

C'est le manque.

L'alcool n'y est pour rien. Le sexe non plus.

 _Je vous vois venir. Vous me trouvez déjà pathétique._

 _Pathétique de ressentir une telle frustration à l'idée que cette fille m'ait échappé, et de la savoir loin de moi au moment où mon corps et mon esprit la réclament. Cette inconnue qui a bouleversé mon âme. Cette être auquel mon …_

 _Non. Je ne peux pas continuer à laisser mes pensées prendre le dessus sur moi._

Je ne ressens rien.

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai quitté ce lieu hors du temps qui avait remué mon âme et ranimé des sentiments que j'avais depuis un moment ignorés voire oubliés.

Dans quelques jours ce serait terminé et personne n'y changera rien.

Le bar du country club était un endroit que j'aimais fréquenter, les douces notes de Jazz qui caressaient mes oreilles apaisaient mon âme et le bourbon calmait tous mes maux. Finn était posté un peu plus loin à une table et surveillait d'un oeil discret la moindre atteinte possible à ma sécurité.

Ma matinée avait été désastreuse … J'avais assisté à plusieurs réunions diplomatiques sans honorer mes obligations, j'observais chacun de mes interlocuteurs avec dédain et ma frustration augmentait à chaque minute.

Mes rendez-vous de l'après midi avaient été pris en charge par mon remplaçant et les évènements mondains par ma doublure.

Et c'est comme à mon habitude que je terminais ma journée au country accompagné de mon meilleur ami, mon verre. J'avais pris goût à ces derniers petits instants de bonheur. Il me semble que de nombreux malades parlent de ce sentiment.

Le sentiment d'être encore plus vivant au moment où on est proche de disparaître. Ce moment où chacun des détails si futiles de la vie vous semble si merveilleux.

Le soucis de détail. Ce détail qui transmet l'émotion.

Un peu comme dans une photo.

Les clichés que Bella avait exposés étaient exactement de ce goût là. Epurés, et pourtant si riches en émotions.

Un frisson me traversa.

Je fermais les yeux et retrouvais la sensation de faire courir mes mains sur sa taille et épouser ses hanches si fines et si envoûtantes.

-Edward !

Ma douce rêverie fût brisée par sa venue. Plusieurs mois que ne nous ne nous étions plus fréquentés, probablement car j'avais décidé petit à petit de me couper de la vie que je menais et que son influence sur moi n'était pas des plus salvatrices.

 _Du moins c'était ce que Marshall pensait._

James me toisa avant de s'installer au bar avec moi. Finn observait toujours de loin et attendait que j'acquiesce pour tester mon approbation de la proximité soudaine qui m'avait été imposée par James.

Alors que la ravissante serveuse qui lui préparait son cocktail se pencha pour saisir une bouteille, James lui adressa un clin d'oeil déplacé et déposa un scandaleux pourboire sur le marbre luisant du bar.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi sauvage je dirais presque que tu m'évites. Lança t-il à mon intention en avalant une grande gorgée de whisky pur malte.

Je me contentais d'un sourire. C'est ce que je faisais tout le temps. Vous savez les masques, ceux qu'on porte pour ne rien dévoiler et pour être socialement correct.

-Il va sans dire que ce serait plus sage de ta part de ne pas laisser ta doublure te remplacer pour le gala de charité de ce soir! Siffla t-il.

-Depuis quand est-ce que mes obligations t'intéressent ? M'indignais-je.

-Depuis que j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter…

Je m'enfonçais dans mon tabouret avec un sourire amusé. James était mon ami depuis les bancs de la faculté, les sciences politiques l'avaient toujours intéressé mais son niveau déplorable n'avait pas contribué à sa désormais popularité. James pouvait jouir d'une importante fortune familiale et croyez mois il en jouissait.

-Une amie ? Le taquinais-je.

-Une fiancée … me répondit-il avec un air fiévreux. Une jeune femme fascinante, absolument pas ton style.

Je n'avais pas de style de femme. Je ne me suis jamais attachée à aucune d'elles. James et moi avions l'habitude de dénicher de nombreuses escortes ou des mannequins à la plastique parfaite. Des relations purement charnelles sans aucune profondeur, aucun sens.

James était plutôt bel homme, il avait du succès auprès des femmes, un appétit sexuel insatiable et bien trop de fierté pour penser sérieusement à se poser dans une relation stable…

 _Vous auriez aimé en apprendre un peu plus sur moi ? Et bien non désolé. Je ne m'étale pas sur mes sentiments, je ne suis pas un tendre, je ne suis pas celui qu'on aime fréquenter, je suis un peu ce sauvage qui a toujours l'air ailleurs et qui vous prends de haut. Oui vous pouvez le penser, je suis un con. Certes, c'est un fait, je ne m'en cache absolument pas. Mais avant toute chose je suis arrogant._

Le Plaza Athénée accueillait une fois de la plus le grand gala annuel de charité. Je n'avais en aucun cas prévu du m'y rendre, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas accompagné. Il est rare que je perde mon temps dans des évènements mondains et encore moins sans une distraction.

 _Oui vous savez, ces femmes que j'utilise comme des objets._

James avait passé le reste de notre entrevue à essayer de me convaincre de m'y rendre. Ce serai probablement mon dernier gala. Je devais probablement m'y rendre afin de goûter une dernière fois aux délices des mondanités qui ne me manqueraient absolument pas. Ce monde d'hypocrisies et de faux-semblants ne me convenait pas et ne me manquerait pas.

La salle de réception du Plaza avait été agencée pour l'occasion, l'imposant marbre au sol était sublimé par des lumière tamisées mettant aussi en valeurs les arches imaginés par les meilleurs architectes parisiens. Bon nombre de notables de la haute société étaient présents, apprêtés et reluisants. C'est toujours ce que j'avais trouvé d'absurde dans ces galas de charité, nous nous rassemblions dans un but altruiste mais chacun se plaisait à afficher sa fortune. Et je n'étais sûr de l'extrême générosité de mes amis les notables…

Ma cravate me serrait un peu comme une corde nouée autour de mon cou. Une corde qui me retenait à cette vie de faste et de mensonges qui ne me correspondait pas.

Aucune émotion ne passe. Et je me contente de sourire à tous ceux qui m'adressent la parole. Je n'entends pas ce que l'on me dit, je suis dans mon monde, seul dans ma complexité et renfermé dans cette forteresse que j'ai construite autour de moi.

 _Ciel, serais-je en train d'exprimer ce que je ressens…_

Dans quelques instants James ferait son entrée avec sa nouvelle conquête. Mon ami n'avait aucun sens de l'engagement, l'annonce de ses fiançailles m'avait arraché un sourire amusé, cette pauvre élue se lançait dans une vie de tromperies et de mensonges. La regard désireux qu'il avait lancé à la serveuse du country club en disait long sur sa définition de la fidélité.

On m'a tendu une coupe de champagne. J'observais les bulles délicates remonter dans ce liquide doré que tant de monde chérissait.

-Dom Pérignon 1983 votre excellence.

Je remerciais le serveur ambulant d'un acquiescement, lorsque soudain tout bascula. Et c'est sur le sol que se répandit précieux breuvage, bientôt rejoint par une pluie de cristal lorsque le réceptacle tomba sur le sol.

Affolé le serveur s'excusa. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait tombé ce verre, c'était bel et bien moi.

-Ne vous en faites pas monseigneur, je vais m'occuper de ça je vous envoie quelqu'un sur le champ.

 _Merde._

James venait de faire son entrée et la déesse qui était à son bras ne m'était pas inconnue.

 _Oh non elle ne l'était pas …_

J'aurais reconnu de loin sa peau porcelaine si délicate. Sa démarche angélique presque sortie d'un roman de Jane Austen. Je sentais la pompe qui me servait de coeur battre dans ma poitrine et propulser mon sang dans mes artères. J'avais la sensation que tout autour de moi était chancelant et que je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Les flash de notre moment hors du temps qui m'assaillaient auraient presque eu raison de mon équilibre.

Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon sophistiqué et pourtant si naturel. Quelques mèches retombaient en bataille sur son visage si fin. Ce visage que mes mains avaient tant détaillé, tant parcouru en pourtant si peu de temps.

Sa robe du soir était époustouflante, près du corps s'évasant au milieu de ses jambes et rampait sur le sol derrière elle. Elle était d'un rouge flamboyant, soulignant ses cheveux bruns. Elle semblait heureuse mais dans son regard j'avais reconnu cette subtile impression de solitude et de mal-être. Elle était probablement aussi mal à l'aise que moi dans ce genre d'événement mondain qui plaisait tant à James.

Je me sentais presque indécent à la détailler de la sorte. Ma belle apparition n'avait pas encore réalisé ma présence et marchait timidement derrière l'extravagant James. Une fleur délicate, elle me semblait alors si fragile. La jeune effrontée sûre d'elle que j'avais rencontré la veille avait laissé place à une femme ravissante mais perdue, probablement désemparée à l'idée de ne pouvoir se cacher derrière son appareil photo.

J'avais remarqué les regards insistants des personnes à qui James la présentait, l'exhibant comme un trophée, se saisissant de sa main l'obligeant à afficher un diamant scandaleusement gros. _Diamant dont je n'avais aucun souvenir; elle ne le portait pas hier…_

Les regards pervers de certains me gênaient. Mais James ne les relevaient même pas.

 _J'ai toujours été un con avec les femmes._

 _Pardonnez ma vulgarité mais je venais à cet instant de me reconnaître dans l'attitude de mon ami._ James n'avait pas changé d'un yotta, et son attitude si naturelle m'avait fait réaliser à quel point j'ai pu faire des erreurs.

C'était à ce moment là que j'aurais dû partir. A ce moment que j'aurais dû disparaitre comme l'ombre que je suis depuis ces derniers mois. Je n'aurais pas cherché à la mettre mal à l'aise. Je dois vous avouer que je n'en avait rien à foutre de James. Tout ce que j'aurais voulu faire je l'aurais fait pour elle.

 _Merde Edward pourquoi fallait-il que tu convoite toujours ce qui n'est pas à toi, ce qui n'est pas pour toi. Voilà bien longtemps que j'avais renoncé à cette petite partie de moi, ce rêveur qui ne cessait de me véhiculer ce concept que ceux qui ne l'ont pas perdu appellent espoir._

Je n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Et mon corps me dictait presque de ne pas bouger et continuer de détailler cette perfection qui me torturait de désir.

Mon esprit lui s'était réveillé.

Il me disait de fuir.

Vite.

Maintenant.

Mais c'était trop tard.

-Edward ! Je vois que mon conseil a fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans ton esprit…

Je n'entendis plus le reste de sa phrase, mon regard était dans _le sien_. Et elle était troublée. Je pouvais observer les muscles de son visage se tendre, ses pupilles se dilater et peut-être même ressentir son rythme cardiaque s'emballer.

Elle devait être effrayée. Elle ne savait, après tout, peu de choses de moi. Elle devait avoir peur que je confesse à mon ami que je l'ai senti vibrer sous mes doigts, que pendant un instant elle avait été à moi, obéissant à toutes mes ardeurs, que mes lèvres s'étaient écrasées contre les siennes, que j'avais goûté sa peau si délicate et à tant de choses qu'elle m'avait offertes cette nuit là.

-… Je te présente Bella Swann ma fiancé la future madame Laurens…

Bella Swann.

Je souris.

 _Ce n'était pas pas juste Bella._

-… Bella, voici Edward Cullen, le fameux ami dont je ne te parle jamais.

Il était fier de sa blague. Elle n'était absolument pas drôle … Mais au moins elle me permettait de garder mon identité secrète pour Bella.

Je tendit la main à son attention et quand je sentis le contact de sa peau froide un frisson me parcouru et je suis presque sur qu'elle l'a ressenti elle aussi.

-Enchanté.

Elle semblait stressée et entama de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et fuyant mon regard. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la rassurer.

Dieu qu'elle était belle.

James se proposa d'aller chercher un peu de champagne pour trinquer à leur mariage. Il n'avait pas été ému de voir que sa compagne était complètement désemparée.

Avait-il véritablement posé les yeux sur elle ? Avait-il cherché à saisir sa complexité, sa douceur ? Avait-il cherché à comprendre pourquoi la mort l'effrayait tant. C'était le seul aveux qu'elle m'avait fait la veille. Sa peur de la mort.

Je m'approchais un peu plus d'elle à fur et à mesure que James s'éloignait. Le regard dans le vide pour ne pas la gêner plus que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà je lui murmurait doucement.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Absolument rien.

Elle me détailla du regard dans le silence. C'était presque comme si tous les invités avaient disparu et qu'il n'y avait que nous. Son regard sur moi déclenchait des pensées qui n'auraient jamais dû m'habiter. Je la sentais si honteuse et gênée. J'en ressenti presque de la jalousie vis à vis de James. Un coup porté à mon égaux. Elle était effrayée par moi et se faisait probablement du soucis pour James. M'avait-elle pris pour l'un de ces hommes riches qui se croyait tout permis et qui se serrait donné le droit de la faire chanter pour obtenir faveurs ou que sais-je.

-Bella … Soufflais-je en effleurant sa main qu'elle retira aussitôt.

Je me sentis comme un prédateur devant une victime sans défenses. J'en était presque abattu de voir qu'elle me craignait. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas adressé un seul mot. Je serais alors le poing et ne put me résoudre à rester près d'elle une seconde de plus.

Alors que je cherchais à fuir la salle de réception pour rejoindre ma suite en filant à l'étage, Finn me suivit.

-Tout va bien monsieur ?

-Oui.

 _Non._

Finn respectait ma froideur et ma complexité, il savait quand il devait se retirer et quand il devait intervenir pour moi. Je tapais du poing contre une table en acajou sculpté.

 _Comment m'étais-je autorisé à ressentir quelque chose, à laisser une émotion quelle qu'elle soit me gagner et laisser une fille aussi insignifiante me troubler ?_

 _Comment osait-elle me renier de la sorte. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur de moi et de mon regard ?_

 _J'étais prêt à exploser de rage, oui, ma réaction est sans doute bien trop disproportionnée mais je vous assure à cet instant précis chaque muscle de mon corps était tendu, chaque nerf déchargeait quelque chose de désagréable, ma gorge était des plus sèche et ma rage était de plus en plus grande._

Le claquement de talons discret dans le couloir me tira de ma réflexion.

 _C'était elle_.

Nous étions seuls dans cet imposant couloir qui menait à l'unique suite du dernier étage, qui m'avait été réservée.

-Je … Je ne savais pas … Entama t-elle en s'approchant prudemment de moi.

Ma main était encore fermée et venait de cogner contre la table.

-Je n'en savais rien non plus. Murmurais-je en ne la quittant pas du regard.

-Je suis désolée…

-Pas moi.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête avec un petit soupir de compassion.

 _Dieu qu'elle était belle, dieu que son sourire était doux._

-Ne me dis pas que c'était une erreur. Ordonnais-je.

-Ca l'était …

Ma mâchoire se serra en l'entendant prononcer ces mots.

Elle rassembla ses mains, elle était gênée.

-Alors dis moi que tu n'as rien ressenti.

Elle prit alors une inspiration comme pour me répondre mais elle se stoppa. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas affirmer qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti. Alors en quoi étais-ce une erreur ? Vis à vis de James ? Parce qu'elle lui était fiancée ? Parce qu'il était mon ami ?

-Dis-le ! M'exaspérais-je.

Encore une fois elle ne put se résoudre à me répondre. Mais elle s'avança vers moi encore. Plus elle s'approchait de moi plus je me sentais irritable. Elle avait blessé mon égaux.

-Je suis désolée Edward je …

-Dis-le !

Encore une fois aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Dans ce couloir il y avait un piano. Un superbe piano à queue. Avant de le rejoindre j'avançais vers elle me plaçant à quelque centimètres de son visage. Je saisi son menton du bout de mes doigts et en m'approchant de ses lèvres je murmurais pour la troisième fois : « dis le ».

Elle poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

Agacé il fallait que je délasse ma frustration. Ce piano serait le parfait compagnon de solitude. J'entamais une Gymnopédie No. 3 lent et grave. Je sentais son regard pesant sur moi.

Elle profitait de l'instant et écoutait la musique qui naissait de mes doigts.

Nous étions seuls dans cet endroit qui semblait hors du temps, comme au moment où tout avait basculé la veille dans sa galerie.

J'aimais cette Gymnopédie, elle était lente, grave, comme mon humeur. Elle traduisait avec un calme olympien cette douleur lancinante qui venait de prendre possession de moi et qui me crevait le coeur. C'était le docteur Marshall qui m'avait conseillé de laisser mes émotions transparaître dans le piano. Si je ne pouvais pas les exprimer avec des paroles j'allais les exprimer avec un instrument et me soigner par la musique. La musique avait une part importante dans ma vie.

Je l'entendais marcher lentement vers moi puis se stopper tout proche de moi. Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur le bois du piano. La dernière note retentit. Je fermais les yeux un instant puis les ré-ouvris. Et je ne pouvais plus me contrôler.

J'ai lentement saisi ses hanches la guidant entre le tabouret et les touches du piano, le mouvement que je lui avait imposé laissa échapper au piano quelques notes aléatoires. Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration. Je fermais les yeux et laissa le poids de ma tête exercer sa force sans chercher à la retenir et m'appuyais contre son ventre.

Naturellement ses mains parcoururent mes cheveux dans un geste empreint de tendresse comme pour compenser tout ce qu'elle venait de me faire subir sans le savoir.

Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant un instant.

-James est au fumoir ?

Elle acquiesça.

Je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Je le savais et elle semblait prête à prendre le risque. Je la hissais sur le piano en me relevant et lui imposa de s'allonger. Elle se cambra dans un soupir de désir alors que je ne l'avais pas encore touchée.

Lentement mes lèvres gouttèrent la peau si parfaite de son visage j'entamais une descente de baisers jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins mis en valeur par le bustier de sa robe. Alors que je continuais de l'embrasse j'entreprenais de défaire chacun des boutons délicats qui maintenaient sa robe en place, je la fis délicatement glisser en dessous de nous. Sa lingerie délicate était sans défaut, un body de dentelle noire qui mettant en valeur le galbe de ses seins. Des seins fermes et tendus de désirs. _Pour moi_. Alors que mes caresses n'étaient pas encore suffisantes je m'aventurais plus bas. Surpris qu'elle était déjà très réceptive j'avais cependant envie de faire durer les choses et profiter de cet instant qui serait peut-être le dernier. Cette fois encore elle serait mienne et j'avais désormais pris conscience du fait qu'elle ne m'appartiendrai peut-être plus jamais.

L'idée que James puisse avoir ce privilège me stoppa un instant.

Elle pris entre ses mains mon visage torturé par cette idée. Plongeant son regard dans le mien, le désir me consuma à nouveau. J'arrachais les pressions de son body entre ses cuisses et entamait de lui donner du plaisir avec mes doigts. Elle était si réceptive et cela me rendait fou. Elle défit le pantalon de mon costume qui glissa le sol. Elle se releva et m'embrassa à son tour, elle commença à défaire les boutons de ma chemise qu'elle fit tomber rejoindre au sol ma veste. Lorsqu'elle entama ses caresses je fermais les yeux et ma respiration s'accéléra, elle m'embrassait en même temps et avait fait de moi son dévoué serviteur.

 _Je n'avais jamais appartenu à personne pourtant ce soir là Bella Swann avait fait de moi un homme d'une fragilité déconcertante._

-Viens … me murmura t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je la serrai contre moi comme pour lui témoigner l'attachement que je lui portais puis la pénétrait avec une lenteur déconcertante. Mais elle appréciait, elle était si belle, les yeux fermés en face de moi le souffle exalté et le coeur battant. J'étais dans le même état qu'elle. Nous profitions de cet instant de plaisir qui serait peut-être notre dernier. C'était un adieu. Je le savais. Et cette pensée m'étais insupportable. Après une longue série de mouvements si sensuels je la sentit sombrer et je sombrais avec elle m'effondrant contre son corps si fragile, le piano nous accompagnait par une anarchie de notes aléatoires.

Lorsque je l'aidais à remettre sa robe je sentais cette frustration me remplir. C'était la dernière fois que nous gouttions au plaisir charnel l'un et l'autre ensemble. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser dans les mains de James, cette simple perspective me dégoutait.

Soudain un coup de feu se fit entendre nous glaçant le sang. Une vague de panique pris les invités au rez-de-chaussée, du deuxième étage nous pouvions entendre le bourdonnement et les cris.

Je saisis la main de Bella, je n'avais qu'un seul objectif: La protéger.

-Ma suite, viens vite nous allons nous y réfugier.

Elle serra ma main, prise de panique elle aussi.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Un chapitre par semaine ça vous tente ?**

 **Je suis vraiment impressionnée de voir combien de personnes ont pu lire les chapitres précédents et je vous avoue que c'est grisant ! Le chapitre suivant est prêt mais je le perfectionne pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Si vous passez par là laissez moi un petit mot ! J'adore vous connaître et échanger avec vous !**

 **Merci encore à vous tous j'espère avoir comblé vos attentes et vous avoir convaincu de me suivre dans cette première fiction Edward Bella pour moi ! Mais j'avais vraiment envie d'en écrire une et je n'osais pas me** **lancer... Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Love you guys**

 **Keira**


	5. 4- Please Let Me Be

**Chapitre 4: Please Let Me Be**

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! ET MERCI merci d'être là ! Je suis de retour plus tôt que prévu c** **ar je ne tiens pas et je vous poste ce chapitre ! j'ai décidé de poster le samedi, je vais essayer de m'y tenir.**

 **Lâchez vous sur les reviews il y aura beaucoup de choses à dire sur ce chapitre !**

* * *

 **Un grand merci à Pouilli, Bloom Night; Cokorico,alira79,shikalily pour les mises en alerte et les favoris**

 **Elodie52: C'est exactement ça ! Tu as vraiment saisi la complexité du personnage ! Merci de m'avoir fait confiance et d'avoir suivi jusque là ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu en apprendras un peu plus sur lui :) Bientôt on aura aussi le point de vue de Bella.**

 **Romeila: Merci j'adore ta façon de saisir les émotions dans les chapitres ! Oui j'espère que tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre :) Merci encore**

 **Guest: Merci ! Je suis contente que le début te plaise ! Oui bientôt le point de vue de Bella la semaine prochaine :) Merci de me suivre !**

 **Alira79: Merci à toi de la lire et de donner ton avis ça me fait très plaisir j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

 **Misslaccro: Merci beaucoup de ton avis ! Oui je compte poster une fois par semaine :) C'est très gentil de me suivre et je suis heureuse de te compter parmi les lecteurs !**

 **Et un grand Merci à N Swann qui a attendu ce chapitre plus** **longtemps car elle suivait l'ancienne version et je m'étais arrêtée ici avec Ezra et Aria mais elle comprendra pourquoi leurs personnalités ne convenaient plus et que c'était véritablement à Edward et Bella que je pensais.**

 **On se retrouve en bas**

* * *

 **Please Let Me Be …**

 **EPOV**

La panique avait pris le contrôle de l'hôtel. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête: protéger le trésor qui s'accrochait fébrilement à ma main. Elle était troublée. Je me souvenais de sa confession.

Elle avait peur de la mort.

 _Pas moi._

Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui se passait en bas. Les coups de feu avaient cessé. Elle s'était réfugié sur l'un des sofas de ma suite personnelle, la tête entre ses mains et les coudes sur les genoux elle tremblait de peur. J'étais assez calme comme à l'accoutumée je me faisais plus de soucis pour elle que pour ma propre survie. Nous n'avons échangé aucuns mots, elle me fuyait du regard et fuyait le moindre contact avec moi.

Et je dois avouer que j'avais une haine grandissante envers James. Peut-être parce qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle en premier…

-Votre excellence ?

Un des agents de sécurité de l'hôtel m'interrompit dans mes pensées et tambourina à la porte de ma suite.

-Le danger est écarté, vous ne craignez plus rien. La police est ici et ils interrogent les témoins, ils seront ici d'une minute à l'autre.

Le fumoir avait été évacué, Finn mon garde du corps était à l'intérieur au moment de la fusillade, James aussi. Bella et moi étions parmi les témoins potentiels de l'affaire et allions être retenus ici jusqu'au lendemain en milieu de matinée.

-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre … Murmurais-je en caressant son dos.

-Ne me touche pas. Me lança t-elle en s'échappant de mon étreinte.

-Merde Bella ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas une menace ?

J'avais bien vu son regard quand elle m'avait aperçu avec James. Elle avait eu peur. Peur de moi. Et ça me rendait dingue.

-"Votre excellence » ?! Il y a des choses que tu as visiblement oublié de me dire ! Siffa t-elle avec arrogance.

Je me mit à rire nerveusement, comment pouvait-elle être aussi froide tout à coup avec moi.

-Et toi ? Tu allais me dire a quel moment que tu étais fiancée ? Crachais-je

C'était sorti tout seul. Sa froideur m'avait poussé à bout et la haine que j'avais contre James ou plutôt la jalousie que je ressentais à son égard m'avait rendu nerveux.

Mes paroles l'avaient blessée et elle n'avait pas trouvé de quoi rétorquer face à mon accusation.

Un silence s'était installé entre nous.

Les policiers avaient établi un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'hôtel. Les malfrats avaient trouvé un moyen de s'échapper après avoir fait du dégât. Il semblerait que ce soit une bande de jeunes déboussolés qui voulaient dépouiller les personnalités de prestige qui étaient présentes ce soir là. Ils étaient armés, ils ont perdu le contrôle de leur hold-up et on fait une victime…

Le patron de l'hôtel avait tenu à ce que je ne manque de rien et était des plus embarrassé que cet incident ait eu lieu un soir de si grande affluence et en si bonne fréquentation.

-Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas dans le silence toute la nuit Bella…

Elle n'avait pas quitté son sofa et à nouveau son regard se posa sur moi avec une froideur à glacer le sang.

-… Oui je n'ai pas complètement été honnête avec toi mais je ne regrette rien, je n'avais pas envie de t'exposer au monde auquel je suis confronté tous les jours.

Elle semblait avoir plus de mal que moi à contenir ses émotions et éclata en sanglots. Je m'approchais d'un pas des plus lent et hésitant. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me repousse encore une fois. Je n'aimais pas me voir comme un prédateur qui l'effrayait. Pourtant il y avait une partie de moi qui ne pensait qu'à une chose : la posséder, la rendre mienne et la faire succomber, se tordre de plaisir sous mon ordre.

Je ne la touchais pas mais je m'asseyais près d'elle. Quand j'approchais ma main de son visage pour essayer la larme qui coulait sur son visage, elle ne me fuit pas. Je caressais de mon pouce ses lèvres où avaient coulé des perles salées quelques secondes plus tôt.

 _Dieu qu'elle était belle et dieu ce que j'avais envie d'elle._

-Je sais que tu es en colère ma belle mais je t'en prie ne me repousse pas … Je ne sais pas ce qui nous lie mais je ne peux pas lutter, ne lutte pas contre moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je n'utiliserai jamais notre secret contre toi… Laisse moi t'approcher, laisse moi te comprendre et être celui en qui tu mets ta confiance ce soir. Laisse moi une dernière nuit. Une dernière fois…

-Je ne peux pas le dire Edward…

-Mais quoi donc mon ange ?

-Je ne regrette pas … Je n'y arrive pas … Je …

 _Elle faisait référence à ce qui s'était passé avant les coups de feu. Je lui avai ordonné de me dire qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Je voulais entendre de sa bouche qu'elle avait des regrets. Et si elle en avait eu je ne lui aurai jamais fait l'amour._

 _Non ne vous méprenez pas je en fais toujours pas dans les sentiments._

 _Je suis un con vous vous souvenez._

Elle était si pure, si pleine de bonnes intentions. J'étais presque le mal incarné de l'avoir détourné de son petit ami. Mais pouvais-je vraiment me blâmer ? Mon psy serait très certainement désespéré de me voir aussi mauvais.

-… Je l'aim…

-Non s'il te plait. Ne le dis pas … murmurais-je en approchant mes lèvres des siennes. Ne le dis pas. Laisse moi être lui. Laisse moi une dernière fois. Demain tout sera terminé, demain lorsqu'ils nous auront libérés je sortirais de ta vie à jamais. Laisse moi une dernière fois…

Elle me regardait avec son regard perçant, ses yeux d'une douceur infinie et pourtant je pouvais lire en elle une souffrance peut-être aussi glaçante que la mienne. Elle avait en elle cette blessure que je connaissais bien. Cette blessure de ceux qui ont parfois tout abandonné en voyant que ce monde ne leur convient pas. Cette amertume qu'ont ceux qui réalisent que leurs idéaux ne sont pas ceux de ce monde.

-Je comprends ta peine Bella, je comprends ta solitude, je ne serais qu'un souvenir, qu'une nuit de plus. Tu pourras reprendre ta vie, ton fiancé, tes photos, tu bruleras le cliché où j'apparais, tu m'effacera de ton esprit, de ta vie et de tes pensées. Je ne serais plus, je ne serais plus rien, plus personne et je disparaîtrai de ta vie. Je t'en fais la promesse. Je veux simplement que tu profites de ces instants qui sont les nôtres et qui seront les derniers si tu le souhaites.

J'étais sincère dans ce que je lui disais. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la rendre malheureuse, mes pulsions étaient certes très fortes mais je n'avais qu'une envie, que son coeur se sépare de ces pensées noires qui l'accablaient. Je voulais retrouver la fraîcheur et la spontanéité de la jeune femme qui m'avait séduit sur les quais de Seine et qui sans le vouloir avait réveillé en moi quelque chose que je croyais perdu à jamais.

Il ne nous restait qu'une dizaine d'heures avant que les policiers ne nous laissent quitter les lieux. Quelques petites heures avant que James retrouve sa belle et avant que mon coeur ne soit définitivement brisé.

 _Vous devez sans doute une fois de plus me trouver con. Je vous vois venir, vous pensez sans doute que je suis un pauvre type qui n'a qu'une seule envie et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour l'obtenir. Vous me voyez sans doute comme le connard qui est en train de convaincre une femme de commettre encore une fois l'adultère. Vous me prenez pour ce gosse de riche capricieux qui utilise les autres comme des objets et qui parvient toujours à ses fins sans jamais se donner la moindre peine pour obtenir ce qu'il veut._

 _J'étais cet homme, je ne m'en cache pas. Mais avec elle c'était différent, j'essayais de faire taire le monstre et de prendre soin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir sans être proche d'elle une dernière fois. Je me fichais de ne pas pouvoir lui faire l'amour une dernière fois, je voulais simplement qu'elle me fasse confiance et qu'elle se libère de ses inhibitions. J'avais envie d'être là pour elle et de ressentir ce que c'est que d'être son amant, je voulais ressentir ce que c'est que d'être auprès d'elle quelques heures de plus._

 _Je la voulais. Je la désirais._

Elle ne pleurait plus. C'était presque comme si elle avait pu sonder mon âme et se rendre compte de mon honnêteté. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer mais elle savait, elle sentait. Ce lien indescriptible entre nous avait probablement éveillé en elle des remaniements de l'âme aussi profonds que ceux qui étaient en train de prendre forme en moi.

-J'ai confiance en toi … murmura t-elle.

Elle se nicha dans mon cou et ferma les yeux. Je pus sentir ses cils délicats chatouiller la peau de ma clavicule. J'étais bien, ce contact déclenchait en moi une envie folle de la prendre là sur le sofa, mais une partie de moi ne voulait pas briser cet instant. Elle commençait à lâcher prise, elle était en confiance et nous vivions ces derniers instants comme hors du temps.

-Oui mon ange, je veux que tu oublies le reste, il n'y a que toi et moi et les dernières heures qu'il nous reste. J'ai besoin de ta fraîcheur, ta spontanéité je veux que tu sois toi.

J'aimais le Jazz, j'ai toujours fait part de ma passion pour lui et ma suite au plaza était équipée d'un vieux tourne disque en parfait état et de quelques pépites du Jazz que j'écoutais avec délectation lors de mes visites au plaza. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et pris son visage entre mes mains. Je l'observais longuement comme pour immortaliser chacun de ses traits, chaque centimètre de la perfection de sa peau si pâle et pourtant si belle. Je déposais un baiser sur son front. Le contact de mes lèvres sur sa peau m'électrisa à nouveau.

Elle ferma les yeux.

J'étais persuadé qu'elle le ressentais aussi.

Il y avait quelque chose entre nous et elle le sentais aussi bien que moi. Son corps la trahissait moins que moi mais on pouvait sentir sa frustration.

Les premières notes de Fly me to the Moon de Nat King Cole lui arrachèrent un petit sourire. Son visage s'illumina quand le piano retentit.

 _« In other words, hold my hand »_

Alors que comme un gamin je mimais les paroles me prenant pour ce dieu du Jazz, je lui tendis la main l'invitant à danser avec moi. Elle a dû me trouver puérile mais elle a sourit. Et j'aimais ça j'aimais voir son visage s'illuminer, j'aimais voir ses lèvres dessiner ce sourire angélique sur son visage qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel être doté d'une âme. Je pensais en être dépourvu mais comme je vous l'ai dit elle a réveillé en moi des choses que je croyais perdues à jamais.

Elle me rejoint sur la piste de danse improvisée, in other words, un tapis hors de prix qui avait le mérite d'être suffisamment doux pour ses pieds délicats. Elle venait d'ôter ses hauts talons à la fameuse semelle rouge.

 _« In other words, darling kiss me … »_

A ma grande surprise elle se mit à son tour à mimer la chanson avec ses lèvres. Elle la connaissait aussi … Et j'étais séduit.

-« In other words, darling kiss me ».

Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle me demande explicitement de l'embrasser ce soir. Et pourtant elle venait de le faire.

J'ai lentement approché mon visage du sien. Alors que nous dansions collés l'un contre l'autre je déposais timidement mes lèvres sur les siennes comme un ado qui n'avait jamais connu les plaisirs de l'amour. Je sentis ses lèvres répondre elles aussi timidement à mon baiser. C'était simple, calme sans fioritures, chaste. Et pourtant à cet instant tout avait changé. Nous en avions oublié nos problèmes, la soirée, le monde autour et tout ce qui comptais désormais pour nous c'était ces dernières heures de solitude à partager.

Quand nos lèvres se sont séparés elle a rit. Son rire cristallin si parfait a empli la chambre d'une atmosphère chaleureuse, son parfum diffusait à chaque mouvement que nous faisions.

-J'aime cette chanson…

-Moi aussi … Lui répondis-je

-« C'est la première fois que ».

Nous venions de prononcer ces mots exactement en même temps. _Cette synchronisation de nos âmes vous agace ? Je le vois bien, vous venez encore de me trouver cliché. Mais vous savez à cet instant je me fiche bien de ce que vous pensez, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un ange est dans mes bras et je ne vois que ça._

Oui nous venions de remarquer ensemble que c'était la première fois que nous trouvions quelqu'un avec qui partager cette superbe chanson. James n'aimait pas le Jazz il n'aimait pas la musique en général et ne comprenait rien à l'art.

Comment pouvait-il apprécier le travail d'artiste de sa fiancé … Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que remplir le manque dans le coeur de sa bien aimée.

Nous avons continué à danser sur ces paroles si touchantes et si parfaitement choisies pour l'occasion. Elle s'était un peu plus confiée sur son enfance, sur ses rêves et ses attentes de l'avenir. C'était une jeune femme pleine de rêves et si talentueuse…

Je lui ai parlé de moi. Et c'était mieux que de parler avec mon psy.

 _Oui je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour a mon psy, c'était ça que vous pensiez ?_

Elle a patiemment écouté alors que nous tournoyons d'une lenteur accablante sur le rythme très lent de la chanson qui tournait en boucle. A chaque fois que j'évoquais des idées noires je sentais son pousse caresser ma peau comme pour me rassurer, comme pour prendre soin de moi. Et je me sentais bien.

 _Oui… Oui la tension sexuelle que je ressentais était à son comble, et elle avait probablement remarqué l'ardeur de mon désir contre elle. Mais je voulais savourer, prendre mon temps. Cette fois nous serions proches physiquement mais aussi sentimentalement. Ce ne serait pas purement sexuel. Il y aurait quelque chose. Il y aurait ce que vous vous appelez communément : des sentiments._

Ensuite nous nous sommes à nouveau assis sur le sofa, et je nous ai servi du champagne. Un champagne hors de prix qui était toujours là quand je descendais au plaza. Je lui enseignais ma connaissance des grands champagnes et de la manière avec laquelle il fallait les déguster.

-C'est un peu comme une femme. Il faut savoir l'apprécier dans toutes ses dimensions et le laisser évoluer pour qu'il puisse dévoiler cette part de lui que personne ne saisit jamais mais qui le rend pourtant si incroyable en bouche.

Elle riait et souriait à chaque fois que je faisais l'idiot. Et j'aimais ça. Elle caressait avec une douceur infinie mon avant bras. Et j'aurais voulu arrêter le temps. J'en aurais presque posé un genoux à terre et je lui aurait demandé d'être mienne.

J'ai alors repensé à l'extravagant Diamant qu'elle portait au doigt.

-Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire … J'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus discret, quelque chose qui me ressemble plus … Soupira t-elle.

-Oui … Je comprends, mais je comprends aussi l'intention de celui qui te l'a offert, il devait sans doute vouloir te donner le meilleur, le plus gros des diamants … Il voulait être à la hauteur. Tu dois sacrément l'impressionner …

Elle a sourit puis m'a embrassé. C'était un baiser fougueux. Et l'intention était totalement la sienne. Nos langues valsaient avec une fureur accablante, il y avait un sensualité indescriptible dans ce baiser et je sentais durcir en moi mon désir pour elle. Elle en prit immédiatement conscience et sans arrêter de m'embrasser elle passa sa main sur mon pantalon de costume et caressa à travers le vêtement la bosse qui se formait entre mes cuisses.

J'aimais la voir prendre de l'initiative avec moi. Elle avait envie de moi probablement autant que moi j'avais envie d'elle.

Elle m'embrassait avec frénésie en réveillant en moi ce que je croyais mort depuis des années. Dieu que j'avais besoin d'être en elle et vite, très vite. Ce supplice était pourtant délicieux, mes pensées étaient bien trop contradictoire à cet instant précis. Je voulais que cette attente s'achève et pourtant je prenais une nouvelle forme de plaisir dans cette attente de l'explosion.

Pour une fois elle prenait les devants, et j'aimais ça. Putain qu'est ce que j'aimais ça.

Son regard était fiévreux, je retrouvais la jeune femme que j'ai rencontré. Elle avait le regard coquin parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi et elle savait que lorsque son dos se cambrerait de désir elle me rendrait complément fou.

Elle guida ma main sur la fermeture de sa robe. En un mouvement la longue et somptueuse robe de satin rouge tomba au sol.

Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Elle portait un body de dentelle noire qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites et ses seins. _Oh ses seins …_

Elle me fixait toujours avec ses yeux pleins de désir, elle était si belle. Si parfaite.

Elle défit lentement son chignon jettent au sol toutes les pinces et libérant ainsi ses longs cheveux et ses douces boucles virent caresser sa poitrine qui allait exploser tant le désir faisait dresser ses seins si parfaits derrière le sous vêtement.

Je tombais à genoux. Elle eut se petit sourire parfaitement consciente qu'elle venait de me faire perdre le contrôle de mon calme.

J'écartais légèrement ses jambes et embrassait avec une lenteur affligeante ses cuisses puis son clitoris. Et comme je m'y attendais elle se cambra en se retenant sur mon épaule et étouffa des gémissements de plaisir alors que je m'affairais à laper cette petite boule de nerfs et provoquer des décharges en elle. Je la sentais venir mais je voulais la rendre dingue. C'était notre dernière nuit et elle serait mémorable.

Brutalement j'introduis deux doigts en elle. Elle était si respective, si mouillée, si prête pour me recevoir. J'étais fou de la voir prendre autant de plaisir.

Mais c'était trop tôt pour qu'elle vienne.

Je me relevais et l'embrassait à pleine bouche puis lui tirant les cheveux l'obligeant à se cambrer, je caressais ses seins que j'avais fait sortir du body. Ils étaient si fermes, si tendus, si doux. Je les couvrais de baisers et mordillait l'un de ses tétons provoquant en elle des vagues de désir de plus en plus fortes.

Je lâchait ses cheveux et lui ordonnais de ne pas quitter cette position puis tout en m'occupant avec ma bouche de son téton je la pénétrais avec mes doigts dessinant des cercles qui lui arrachaient des gémissements qui allaient crescendo.

-Oh Edward ….

-Tu veux que je vienne mon ange, tu veux que je te vienne en toi ?

Elle acquiesça, mais il était encore trop tôt. Elle comprit que je n'allais pas entrer en elle, alors elle prit les devants. Elle poussa sur le lit, elle déboutonna ma chemise avec un désir ardent puis déboutonna mon pantalon et me libéra de mon sous vêtement. Elle avait mon érection entre ses mains et ses mouvements de va et vient allaient me faire venir. Mais je ne voulais pas venir maintenant, je voulais que ce moment dure, je la voulais pour moi encore longtemps. Je retournais la situation et la renversai.

-Je veux que nous allions sous la douche … murmura t-elle. Je veux me débarrasser de l'odeur de James sur moi

Je pris sa main et l'aida à se redresser du lit. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de bain somptueuse de ma suite. Sans lâcher sa main je me dirigeais vers la baignoire pour commencer à faire couler un fond d'eau. Elle me regarda dubitative.

-Nous finirons de la remplir et nous aurons besoin d'elle quand nos jambes ne nous tiendrons plus.

Elle me regarda avec un regard fiévreux.

-Je vais te faire l'amour bébé comme jamais on ne t'a fait l'amour…

Putain qu'est-ce que je me sentais bien. Le jet de la douche délassa nos muscles tendus mais n'enleva rien du désir que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Je l'avais savonnée avec tendresse ne manquant pas de caresser ses seins et son intimité. Elle était débarrassée de l'odeur de James. Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. Je l'embrassait avec fougue et mes doigts dans son intimité la rendaient dingue.

Merde, elle venait d'avoir son premier orgasme… Son corps tremblait, elle commença a perdre l'équilibre.

-Non bébé ce n'est pas le moment … reste avec moi.

Elle me donna un baiser fougueux puis tomba à genoux. Oh merde je savais ce qu'elle allait faire et Dieu sait si j'en avais envie. Sa langue caressa mon gland avec une douceur infinie je fermais les yeux puis soudain elle me rendit fou avec une frénésie entêtante et j'en devenais dingue.

-Oh merde Bella, je vais venir… Je ne veux pas venir maintenant. Relève toi mon ange… J'ai horreur d'avoir à te dire ça mais je veux être en toi.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever que je m'enfonçais au fond d'elle. Nous laissâmes échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Elle enroulait ses jambes autour de moi et enfonçait ses ongles dans mon dos.

Dieu que c'était bon. J'accélérais le rythme et elle ne pouvais retenir ses cris. C'était enivrant.

-Tu .. es … MIENNE.

-Je suis à toi… me répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Comme c'était bon. J'étais enivré par ses « plus forts », « encore », "ne t'arrête pas ».

-Oh bébé …

Soudain je sentis ses jambes ne plus la retenir, chaque centimètres de sa peau s'emplir de frissons, elle tremblait, les yeux fermés, sa bouche formait un o parfait et dans un cri de délivrance elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait. Et à mon tour je me déversais en elle.

Avant de perdre totalement l'équilibre je le soulevais puis l'installais sur moi dans la baignoire déjà quelque peu remplie. Je fractionnais les robinets afin que l'eau chaude délasse nos muscles qui venaient d'être mis à rude épreuve. Elle reposait sur moi complètement abandonnée à mes soins. Je fermais les yeux quelques minutes épuisé et pourtant pleinement satisfait.

 _Non je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de la comparer à des femmes objets que j'ai pu fréquenter dans cette suite. Je n'aimais pas faire l'amour sous la douche et pourtant je venais d'avoir un orgasme à en faire pâlir de jalousie tous les hommes de cette pauvre planète._

Je la serrais dans mes bras et caressait son ventre avec douceur. C'était apaisant, nous étions dans cette petite bulle increvable qui nous offrait un moment incomparable.

Non je m'étais refusé à ressentir le moindre sentiment car bientôt pour moi tout serait terminé. C'était mon fardeau et ma punition.

Après notre bain reposant, nous avons remis nos vêtements. Oui le temps allait venir ou nous allions retourner à nos vies respectives. Le temps allait venir où nous nous séparerions.

L'idée que James puisse posséder un tel trésor me rendait dingue.

Bella me toisait encore avec ses grands yeux noisette. Elle séchait ses cheveux. Je m'approchais d'elle comme un prédateur allait vers sa proie.

-Tu peux compter sur moi pour garder ce qui s'est passé entre nous secret. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi Bella. Je n'ai pas voulu me dévoiler à toi car je ne souhaite pas que tu sois confrontée à mon monde. Et puis tu as ton … James.

 _C'était sorti tout seul, et je regrettais déjà ce que j'allais dire. Non ce n'est pas que je ne le pensais pas complètement mais souvenez vous, je ne fais pas dans les sentiments, je suis un monstre, je suis un prédateur, un chasseur, et ma destinée est tracée. La sienne aussi._

 _Dans quelques minutes tout serait fini et la luminosité à l'extérieur nous laissait comprendre que tout la fin était proche._

-… Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

* * *

 **Il a fait très chaud par ici non ?**

 **Mais semblerait que des coeurs soient brisés d'ici peu...**

 **Merci à vous de me suivre et d'être aussi nombreux:** ** _November Stats: For the month of 2017-11, there have been a total of 2,042 Views and 702 Visitors to story: The Ambassador._**

 **C'est dingue ... Faites vous connaître laissez moi vos avis je suis toujours très excitée de les lire et de vous répondre. Puis je vous intègre à mon histoire en vous faisant une petite dédicace en début de chapitre !**

 **Merci encore**

 **Keira**


	6. 5 - Dear Universe

**Chapitre 5: Dear Universe**

 **Hello everybody ! Merci merci merci d'être aussi nombreux à me lire ! Je voulais vous dire que je ne pense pas poster la semaine prochaine car j'ai des examens mais ne vous inquiétez pas je continue d'écrire et ça me permettra de prendre de l'avance même si j'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance.**

 **Vraiment n'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction ! Et qui sait à vous lire je serai tellement motivée que je pourrais changer d'avis et poster le chapitre suivant quand même pendant les exams ;)**

* * *

 **Un grand merci à :**

 **Chanelll, Donatellobridou, Romeila, Idrill, Gaelle Gueroult, Ange115,** **shayda509,** **Elifa, Robsessedlove, NSwann,Elodie52**

 **Elodie52: Merci à toi d'être toujours là et de suivre ! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions et que tu ne seras pas déçue !**

 **shayda509: C'est adorable, je suis vraiment contente que cette originalité te plaise, je suis comblée de savoir que j'ai réussi à faire passer ces émotions ! Merci beaucoup de ton avis**

 **Gaelle Gueroult : Hehe Je pense que vous êtes nombreuses à le détester ! Merci de ton avis, la suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle te comblera :)**

 **chanelll : Merci merci merci j'avais vraiment peur que mon histoire ne plaise pas à cause de son originalité justement ... Merci pour tes corrections elles ont été prises en compte ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir eu ton avis et tes conseils ! Hâte de lire ce que tu auras pensé de ce chapitre.**

 **Romeila : Merci j'adore lire tes reviews, c'est génial de voir des gens aussi impliqués dans l'histoire ! Merci infiniment j'espère que cette suite va te plaire !**

 **Idrill: Merci beaucoup c'est très encourageant pour moi de lire qu'on aime mon histoire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre avec le point de vue de Bella te plaira !**

* * *

 **Dear Universe**

 **BPOV**

-« Tu peux compter sur moi pour garder ce qui s'est passé entre nous secret. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi Bella. Je n'ai pas voulu me dévoiler à toi car je ne souhaite pas que tu sois confrontée à mon monde. Et puis tu as ton … James…

…Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »

Cette phrase ne faisait que résonner dans ma tête… Et c'était insupportable. J'avais retrouvé _ma vie normale_ dans la matinée. La police était venue évacuer les derniers témoins de l'hôtel et nous _nous étions séparés_ … Sans _au revoir_ … Rien. Froid. Il m'avait glacé le coeur … Il était glaçant. Je m'étais faite avoir … _Encore_.

 _Flashback_

 _J'avais pris mon téléphone et feignait d'avoir reçu un message. Ce n'était pas le cas. Pas un appel, pas un message. James n'avait apparemment pas tremblé. Edward était assailli de coups de téléphone et une armada de gardes du corps l'attendait à la sortie de l'hôtel. Un médecin s'était précipité sur lui afin de vérifier s'il n'avait pas été blessé. Il y avait un autre homme un certain docteur Marshall, un psy je crois …_

 _Edward croyait que James allait venir me récupérer, c'était ce que j'avais feint. Il n'avait pas posé de questions. A chaque fois que je prononçais le nom de James c'était comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner pour lui. Enfin c'était ce que je croyais comprendre. Il ne s'exprime pas. Il a toujours l'air en colère. Les seuls moments où j'ai l'impression qu'il s'exprime c'est lorsqu'il me fait l'amour._

 _Je secouais la tête afin de chasser ces pensée de mon esprit. C'était terminé._

 _Mon ambassadeur… Pardon. L'ambassadeur s'engouffra dans une voiture de luxe et sans le moindre regard de sa part je le vis doucement s'éloigner et sortir de ma vie._

Un larme roula sur ma joue. Puis j'éclatais en sanglots.

-« Tu peux compter sur moi pour garder ce qui s'est passé entre nous secret. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi Bella. Je n'ai pas voulu me dévoiler à toi car je ne souhaite pas que tu sois confrontée à mon monde. Et puis tu as ton … James…

…Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »

Il n'en a absolument rien à faire… Absolument rien. Il est comme les autres et la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est le sexe. Et toi Bella Swann tu es tombée en plein dedans.

 _« Comme si ça n'avait jamais existé… »_

 _Bravo Bella ! Comment peux tu être à ce point sotte… Les contes de fées c'est dans les livres. Et tu as déjà le tien. C'est James._

James n'est pas au premier abord quelqu'un de sensationnel mais il faut apprendre à percer sa carapace pour l'adoucir. Il m'a fait la cour pendant de nombreuses années à la fac. Je me suis longtemps préservée des hommes et de leur influence, je rêvais au prince charmant et je l'ai attendu croyez moi, puis je me suis raisonnée et j'ai accepté les avances de James.

Il était riche, il était le roi du monde et il m'adorait. Et j'avais renoncé au prince charmant…

Puis il m'a demandée en mariage. Et là … J'ai paniqué. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai toujours voulu me marier. Un grand mariage de princesse … Oui j'étais ce genre de fille. Et une partie de cette ancienne moi ne veux pas disparaitre. _Ah oui Bella ?! Vraiment ? Et que dirait cette part de toi d'une trainée qui s'envoie en l'air avec un inconnu simplement parce qu'au moment où il a ouvert la bouche son coeur a « fait un bond » ?_

J'ai fini par accepter après l'avoir laissé dans le flou pendant un bon mois. Et j'allais un jour devenir Madame James Laurens. Et puis il a fallu qu'il en fasse trop. Il m'a offert ce diamant énorme. Et il a organisé une fête de fiançailles … et puis m'a fait rencontrer un tas de gens… et je ne me suis jamais véritablement sentie à ma place.

Je fais de la photo, je me cache derrière mon appareil. Je suis discrète et ça James ne l'a jamais compris.

J'attire le regard des hommes mais ça ne le dérange pas, il n'est pas jaloux au contraire … Il m'exhibe … Et ça je vous avoue ça me gêne.

 _Je parle beaucoup … Vous apprendrez à vous y faire._

Et puis il y a eu ce jour sur les quais de Seine où je l'ai rencontré. Il était tellement beau. Un adonis, à couper le souffle. J'avais senti mon coeur battre la chamade… Je m'étais laissée aller et j'avais vécu des moments très forts avec lui…

 _Enfin c'était ce que je croyais avant qu'il ne disparaisse ce matin sans un au revoir._

 **EPOV**

Mes premières heures sans elle ont été atroces. C'était comme essayer de se désintoxiquer d'une drogue très puissante. Chaque instant, chaque seconde je retrouvais de mémoire la douce fragrance hespéridée qui émanait de son corps, la puissance de ses regards, ses caresses …

 _STOP je ne dois pas penser à elle. Je ne dois pas._

 _JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'ELLE._

 _NI DE PERSONNE._

J'avais fait venir Marshall toute la matinée. Je ne lui parlais pas mais sa présence m'apaisait. Il avait fait son diagnostic et je souffrais selon ses dires de dépression post traumatique. Et je n'allais pas le contredire. Dans un sens je dois bel et bien souffrir de quelque chose…

 _STOP._

Vous savez de quoi j'ai vraiment besoin ? C'est d'un verre !

 _Et pas qu'un seul … Croyez moi_

 **BPOV**

-Bella mon amour ! S'exclama James en m'entendant entrer dans l'appartement qui était le notre depuis que j'avais quitté Forks pour rejoindre James à Paris.

 _Et oui, j'ai même donné dans les relations à distance pendant mes études._

Je forçais un sourire et ne pu éviter l'étreinte un peu trop poussée qu'il m'imposa. Mais après tout j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras. Je me sentais vide et triste. J'avais terriblement besoin de douceur et d'attention.

-Je me fais fait tellement de bile pour toi chérie !

 _Ah vraiment ?! Je n'en suis pas si sûre._

James était dans le fumoir lorsque que l'attaque a eu lieu. Il avait pu être évacué… Mais sa soit disant inquiétude n'était pas flagrante. Notre explication qui a suivi n'était pas palpitante et ne ressemblait en rien à des retrouvailles passionnées. Nous avions brièvement parlé de l'incident de la veille.

Edward et moi avions convenu de dire qu'il m'avait accueilli dans sa suite. Nous n'avions pas été interrogés par la police car aucun témoin ne nous avait vu dans la salle de réception au moment des faits.

 _Petite trainée ! Nous savions tous ce que tu faisais à ce moment là …_

Je taisais ce passage à James. De toute manière il n'avait pas posé de questions et s'était contenté d'un:

-Bon bébé c'est formidable tout ça mais j'ai de l'argent à gagner !

L'argent avait une place très importante dans sa vie et il jouissait certes de sa fortune familiale mais prenant son travail très à coeur. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne considérait pas mon travail comme quelque chose de sérieux. L'art n'avait aucune place dans sa vie. Les rares oeuvres d'art que nous possédions venaient de moi, j'avais passé un temps fou dans les expositions à rencontrer des artistes émergents et de grands noms de la peinture afin de nous constituer un environnement agréable.

James avait passé son après midi à travailler sur de gros dossiers avec sa secrétaire particulière au salon. Je n'avais pas eu le coeur de me rendre au studio photo, mais j'avais préparé mes rendez vous de la semaine et programmé tous mes shootings et séances.

La photo était toute ma vie.

Je n'avais pas trouvé l'homme parfait, je n'étais pas la femme parfaite alors je m'étais plongée corps et âme dans mon travail. James lui n'y voyait là qu'une passion passagère et restait persuadé que je finirais par remplacer sa secrétaire et travailler avec lui.

 _Jamais vraiment comprise …_

Je venais de me glisser dans les draps. Je portais cette petite nuisette que j'aimais tant , un de mes derniers achats qui me permettait de me sentir belle et désirable. Le haut était ajouré en dentelle délicate et mettait en valeur mes seins. J'avais pris une bonne douche et je me sentais prête à rejoindre mon fiancé déjà endormi. Je me blottissais contre lui.

 _Mais je ne ressentais rien._

 _Absolument rien._

 **EPOV**

 _Vous vous êtes déjà bourré la gueule ? Moi oui ! Souvent même ! Et vous savez ce qui est le plus grisant quand vous êtes bourrés ? C'est le mal que vous vous donnez pour paraître normal et parfaitement sobre._

 _Et vous voulez que je vous dise ?_

 _Je suis très, mais alors très très fort à ce jeu là ! Je suis complètement déchiré et pourtant j'ai l'air d'un gentleman aux manières parfaitement étudiés._

 _Je suis en pleine réunion avec une bande de chinois, ou de Japonais … Putain je ne sais même pas. Mais j'ai un petit sourire sur les lèvres._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Ha c'est simple. Vous voyez la petite interprète qui les accompagne ? Mais si regardez la, elle est là, juste là bas. La petite au chignon blond. Elle a les traits durs on dirait presque que ses yeux sont rouges sang. Eh bien je vais me la taper._

 _Comme un chasseur. Comme un gros con._

 _Parce que après tout c'est ce que je suis … Un gros con_

 **BPOV**

Mon coeur s'accélérais, je sentais ses mains sur mon corps, sa langue sur mon ventre qui titillais mon nombril et ses doigts experts qui rendaient fou mon intimité.

 _Oh mon dieu que c'est bon._

Je l'embrassais avec fougue, avec un désir ardant, oui j'étais très excitée, je me plongeais dans ses grands yeux verts et je m'accrochais à ses muscles si bien dessinés. Un dieu grec. J'avais chaud, tellement chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. C'était indécent, incandescent…

 _Respire Bella, Respire._

Ma respiration s'accélérait elle aussi et je gémissais de plaisir je pouvais m'entendre expirer.

Oh Edward encore, encore, encore plus fort… Tes doigts sont formidables mais c'est toi que je veux en moi maintenant et tout de suite.

 _Aïe … Mince mais… mais tu me fais mal …_

J'ouvrais les yeux, James était sur moi et il venait de me pénétrer d'un coup avec violence. Et je souffrais. Le cri que j'ai poussé n'était pas un cri de plaisir mais de douleur. James l'avait certainement pris pour un témoignage du plaisir que j'étais en train de prendre.

-Putain bébé, je ne savais pas que tu faisais des rêves cochons ! Tu étais bouillante et je t'ai entendu avoir comme un orgasme dans ton sommeil alors je viens me joindre à la petite fête. J'aime le sexe spontané comme ça tu me gâtes.

 _Ah oui … Et tu crois que ça te donne le droit de te réveiller et de me pénétrer comme un sauvage sans même prendre soin de savoir si j'étais prête pour ça ?_

 _Ma pauvre Bella c'est loin d'être un prince ton type crois moi c'est un crapaud. Il était si vulgaire … Je regrettais vraiment cet aspect de sa personnalité._

Je faisais taire cette partie de moi qui avait envie de se rebeller, cette partie de moi qui réalisait que la petite fille que j'étais serait bien malheureuse de voir l'adulte que j'étais devenue. Elle serait bien triste de voir que j'avais renoncé à mes rêves d'amour…

 _Aie, Aie, Aie Stop je t'en supplie mets fin au supplice James. Edward … Pourquoi m'as tu quittée. Pourquoi m'as tu demandé de te faire confiance et de m'abandonner à toi pour ensuite me laisser retrouver cette vie qui m'emprisonne et qui m'empoisonne un peu plus tous les jours._

 _Arrêtes Bella ! James est ton futur mari et tu te dois de le rendre heureux ! Il t'aime lui au moins !_

-Oh oui … James continues … J'aime ça …

 _Ca sonnait tellement faux._

 _Oh mince … Il va s'en rendre compte._

Il continuais à malmener mon corps de ses coups de reins infâmes. Et non, absolument pas il n'était absolument pas conscient que j'étais en souffrance. Il était grisé, il ne me faisait pas l'amour non il me - _je détestait ce mot qu'il employait souvent_ \- baisait.

 _Et mal …_

 _« Il t'aime lui au moins … » Raccroche toi à ça Bella …_

 **EPOV**

Jane c'était son nom. Putain je me suis bien amusé à défaire son chignon strict et à la pilonner sur la table de réunion. Il fallait que je calme mon appétit. J'avais soif de sexe, je venais d'étancher ma soif d'alcool: mon remède pour l'âme, mais maintenant j'avais un autre appétit à satisfaire. Et j'étais insatiable. _Mal habitué… Trop mal …_

Elle tenait la course, mais il faut dire que je n'avais pas eu grand chose à faire. La plastique avait fait une grande partie du travail. J'étais un monstre enfermé dans une gueule d'ange.

Ah… Je m'enfonçais en elle.

Ah… J'accélerais le rythme.

Ah…. Ah… Elle criait à en perdre la raison.

Soudain elle s'est relevée pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

 _Et là putain ! Je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool ou le sexe ou tout simplement parce que je devenais dingue mais ce n'était plus sa chevelure blonde que je voyais, mais une chevelure brune parfaite. De grands yeux bruns et un visage parfait. Putain qu'elle était belle. Belle … Bel… Bell… Bella._

 **BPOV**

Je ne devais plus rêver ni même penser à Edward. C'était malsain. Mais qui peut vraiment contrôler ses rêves ? Les caresses qui m'ont fait gémir étaient fort heureusement imaginaire car James « s'est joint à la fête » en « entrant » directement. Et dans un sens c'était clair, jamais il n'avait réussi à me rendre aussi folle par des caresses.

 _J'étais peut-être trop exigeante._

Mais c'était terminé. J'allais être une fiancée exemplaire et bientôt une épouse. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir de relations extra conjugales et je dois avouer que je me sens mal … Vraiment mal et _pourtant si bien…_

 _Là il fallait que je dorme, que je me blottisse contre James et que je contraigne mon coeur à rester à lui et à devenir celle qu'il veut que je sois._

 **EPOV**

Quand vous avez de l'argent, vous êtes influent et quand vous êtes influant vous plaisez aux femmes. Et des femmes j'en avait vu défiler dans ma vie. Non je ne suis pas un saint. Non je ne suis pas le grand sensible que vous avez cru déceler quand je suis avec Bella. Ne pensez pas que je suis quelqu'un qu'on puisse changer !

Et puis après tout je vais être honnête avec vous je vous doit bien ça ! Dans 3 jours se serait terminé.

Non je n'ai pas de maladie incurable, à moins que vous considériez que l'égocentrisme et la connerie le soient. J'ai simplement décidé de mettre fin à mes jours.

Je suis inutile, mon psy n'arrive pas à me réparer, je suis seul. Loin de ma famille qui probablement me regrettera certes, mais je n'en peux plus je n'ai plus de raison de continuer à me battre pour appartenir à un monde qui ne me convient pas. J'aurai pu être un type bien, j'aurai pu faire de grandes choses, j'avais un poste haut placé, une famille aimante et tout ce dont je pouvais rêver dans la vie m'était offert sur un plateau.

Et pourtant je me sentais toujours aussi mal. Comme si l'organe qui me servait de coeur ne battait pas, pas assez fort, pas assez vite. Presque comme si j'étais en demi sommeil.

 _Putain Edward mais qu'est ce qui te prends ! Jamais je n'ai passé autant de temps à faire des rétrospectives de mes sentiments ou à tenter de savoir ce que je ressens. JE SUIS LE CHASSEUR, LE MONSTRE._

 _Et elle me manque … Elle me manque à en crever…_

 _Oui putain je l'ai dit._

Jane était partie. J'étais resté seul dans mon lit quelques heures puis j'avais appelé un escorte, et encore une fois comme si l'univers en avait contre moi je suis tombé sur une blonde… Et comme avec Jane j'ai pu à un certain moment visualiser Bella. Moins bien que la première fois mais elle était avec moi et c'était ce qui comptais pour moi. Et bêtement cette petite partie de moi qui veut se rattacher à la vie avait fait cette rapide conjecture: si je voulais retrouver ma Bella, si je voulais la voir, il fallait que je m'abandonne. Et comment y parvenir ? Vous vous souvenez je suis le type qui ne ressent rien, qui ne s'exprime jamais … Personne n'a jusqu'à aujourd'hui été capable de comprendre que le seul moment où je m'autorise à être vulnérable c'est dans le sexe. Je ne sais pas faire du sexe robotique, j'aime ressentir.

 _Non je vous vois venir les grands romantiques ! Je me fiche de la personne qui est en face de moi ! Quoi que … Bref je n'aime pas voir ça comme quelque chose de mécanique, j'aime les caresses j'aime les expressions de visage de la personne qui est en face de moi j'aime essayer de la comprendre et de rentrer dans son monde dans ses émotions, être là._

 _PUTAIN Edward c'est quoi ce ramassis de conneries ?! Tu baises des bombes et point._

 _Ne me prenez pas pour un schizophrène, je suis simplement en conflit contre une partie de moi. Contre cette partie qui croit encore en l'espoir, cette petite partie de moi qui fait que je ne me suis pas encore donné la mort._

Trêve de discussion je vais vous raconter les 3 derniers jours de ma vie et je vais essayer d'être honnête avec vous. _Je vous doit bien ça…_

 **1er jour:**

J'avais passé la nuit avec mon escort blonde et j'avais pu voir Bella… J'avais laissé ma conquête d'un soir dans la chambre et je m'étais échappé dans la fraicheur du matin Parisien pour me vider la tête.

Vous savez comment j'aime me vider la tête, j'ai le piano mais il y a autre chose, j'aime la vitesse je ne n'ai peur de rien. Je suis à mes heures perdues pilote automobile, de nombreuses marques me sponsorisent et je possède une collection de voitures de sport. En ce premier jour de la fin de ma vie j'avais des envie de vitesse, je n'allais pas prendre mes voitures non j'avais en tête une voiture particulière.

 _Oui je vous vois venir. Mais taisez vous. C'est mon histoire._

J'étais retourné louer cette Maserati, la même exactement. Et j'étais accompagné d'une nouvelle escort.

Et je roulais comme un malade, la fille à mes côtés était terrorisé pourtant dans mon esprit c'était ma Bella qui se tenait à mes cotés, j'entendais encore ses rire et son insouciance à mes cotés. Et ça me faisait du bien. J'accélérais comme un fou. Et je me sentais revivre, je me sentais vivant à nouveau. Mais soudain le souvenir de Bella devenait encore moins net que celui de la veille. Je m'étais arrêté au bord de la route pour m'envoyer en l'air avec cette fille et l'image de Bella ne me vint à l'esprit que bien plus tard dans l'acte, et à nouveau elle semblait moins nette, de plus en plus éloignée de moi.

 **2ème jour:**

J'ai tellement de mal à la voir, son image est de moins en moins présente, je m'effondrais sur le corps d'une inconnue et rien. Je ne l'avais pas vue de la matinée. _Pourtant ce n'était pas les femmes qui manquaient je ne m'étais jamais autant envoyé en l'air de ma vie je vous assure …_

-Eh l'univers ?! Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle !

C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. _Pourtant c'était ce que je lui avais dit … Je lui avait dit que je disparaitrait de sa vie et qu'elle ne me verrai plus. Pourtant aujourd'hui c'est elle qui a disparu de la mienne. C'était devenu presque impossible que les femmes qui partageaient mon lit se transforment en elle._

J'étais devenu irritable et le con que vous connaissez désormais bien avait laissé place à un hypocrite fatigué qui restait malgré tout un sacré con je vous rassure.

C'est comme quand vous commencez un régime que votre corps tremble d'envie pour une part de gâteau au chocolat ou pour un bon cappuccino débordant de crème et de lait sucré. Les drogués comprendront mon enfer, sauf que ma drogue a moi n'était absolument pas nocive, elle était même salvatrice pour mon âme. Mais elle ne m'appartenait pas, elle ne m'a jamais appartenu. Elle n'est pas mienne. Elle ne l'a jamais véritablement été …

 **Dernier jour:**

Mon dernier jour. Comment se sent-on quand on sait que cette journée est la dernière qu'il nous reste à vivre.

 _Moi je ne ressens rien._

La seule à qui je pense en ce moment c'est Esmée ma mère … Elle sera anéantie, tout comme Carlisle mon père, Alice ma soeur et Emmett mon frère …

J'avais une famille en or. M'éloigner d'eux a été véritablement la chose qui a achevé ma transformation en monstre.

Alors quand vous avez des gens à qui vous tenez encore un peu vous passez votre dernière matinée armé de votre plume dans votre bureau à l'ambassade et vous laisser votre coeur pleurer sur le papier.

 _Non, je ne ressens rien._

Chers univers aujourd'hui je rends les armes et je te laisse prendre en main mon destin. J'ai plusieurs choix. Je dispose sur mon superbe bureau hors de pris d'un verre de cristal contenant du bourbon mélangé à un poison utilisé dans le temps par les pharmaciens. C'est un breuvage mortel mais vous ne savez pas quand le poison vous emportera. C'est un peu comme être condamné, certain de mourir mais vous laissez à l'univers le choix de vous emporter à un certain moment et pas à celui que vous aviez convenu.

J'avais aussi à ma droite un revolver silencieux que je pourrais presser directement sur ma tempe afin de partir très vite et dans un bain de sang.

Je pourrais aussi m'ouvrir les veines avec mon coupe-papier-ouvre-lettre.

Et j'avais aussi une ribambelle de pilules devant moi que je pouvais avaler et fermer les yeux et ne jamais me réveiller.

 _Je pourrais même pour être sûr de mon coup boire mon élixir mortel, prendre les médicaments, m'ouvrir les veines du poignet gauche et me tirer une balle avec la main droite._

 _Oh ne faites pas cette tête là ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne serai bientôt plus que je n'ai pas le droit de faire un peu d'humour._

 _Et puis après tout vous seriez libérés de mon blabla et mon histoire arrêterait de vous ennuyer._

Trêve de plaisanteries c'était le moment, il fallait que je prenne une décision. Mais putain que c'était difficile. Vous savez cette petite part de moi qui est bien trop effrayée de laisser ma famille et qui a envie de se raccrocher à l'espoir. Vous savez cette petite flamme que seuls ceux qui ont une parfaite connaissance de mon âme seraient capables de voir dans mes yeux.

 _Ah non ne me prenez pas pour cet idiot de Roméo qui s'est donné la mort en apprenant la mort de sa Juliette. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Bella… Certes mon esprit n'arrive plus à la visualiser mais j'avais un noir dessein depuis quelques temps déjà et ma rencontre avec elle ne changerait rien. Elle n'accéléra pas ma décision ni ne la retarda._

J'avais demandé à Finn de surveiller l'entrée de mon bureau. J'aimais bien Finn, j'avais fait d'ailleurs viré sur son compte des centaines de milliers d'euros afin qu'il puisse prendre soin de sa famille et de lui une fois que je serai parti et qu'il ne sera plus à mon service.

Il était temps. Je parlais seul à voix haute les yeux levés au plafond m'adressant à mon interlocuteur imaginaire.

-Bon tu sais quoi univers ?! C'est toi qui choisira.

Je disposais mes bourreaux en cercle et utiliserai un des mes stylos hors de prix le faisant tourner afin de désigner le moyen avec lequel j'allais me donner la mort.

-Tu es prêt univers ?

Je me souvenais de ces téléfilms ridicules où des héros déboussolés s'en remettaient à l'univers dans le but de trouver un solution. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres. Vous le savez j'ai toujours de l'humour et j'aime innover !

 _Bientôt débarrassés du con ! Mesdames et messieurs je vous annonce que ce sont les dernière lignes que vous aurez l'honneur de lire à propos d'Edward Cullen._

 _-_ Cher univers … à nous deux…

Je plaçais mes doigts sur le stylo, prêt à le faire tourner. Je fermais les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. C'est bientôt terminé.

- **MINCE EDWARD !**

J'entendis ces paroles accompagnées d'un grand bruit de porte qui claqua bruyamment.

J'ouvris alors les yeux. Mais attendez je ne suis pas encore mort ? C'est à ça que ressemble le paradis ?

Une Bella furibonde venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans mon bureau.

 _L'univers venait bel et bien de se foutre royalement de ma gueule._

* * *

 **Ouf ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que l'arrivée de Bella a la fin n'était pas si prévisible que ça ;)**

 **J'ai essayé de reproduire l'effet qu'on a dans le deuxième livre lorsqu'Edward dit à Bella que ce sera comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, mais cette fois si c'est dans le sens inverse pris à son propre piège. Et comme Bella qui prenait des risques pour le voir dans son esprit, Edward lui a utilisé les femmes… Voilà je voulais vous expliquer un peu ça :)**

 **Et ! Je ne voulais pas vous laisser avec un trop gros suspens donc voilà ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop triste de devoir attendre une semaine de plus pour avoir la suite ... Enfin vous savez je suis parfois si motivée par tous vos avis que je suis capable de publier quand même :)**

 **Alors je vous fait un peu participer j'ai une petite question ! Est-ce que ça vous dérange que je vous réponde individuellement au début de chaque chapitre ? Vous préféreriez que je le mette à la fin des chapitres ? Ou que je vous réponde uniquement en message privé ? J'aime vous intégrer à l'histoire alors je prends le temps de noter tous vos noms et de vous répondre individuellement mais je ne voudrais pas que ça vous gène.**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire !**

 **Merci à tous**

 **Keira**


	7. 6- Run Away

**Chapitre 6: Run Away**

* * *

 **Bon … Vous savez quoi … J'ai beau être en examens j'ai quand même fini d'écrire le chapitre 7 et puis vos avis me font tellement plaisir que j'ai trop envie de publier ! Donc voilà le chapitre 6 ! Je ne publierai pas Samedi mais du coup vous avez quand même quelque chose cette semaine.**

 **Pour le 24 Décembre vous aurez le chapitre 7 qui est juste trop bien je me suis régalée à l'écrire et j'espère que ce petit cadeau de Noël vous plaira !**

 **Mais je vous rassure le chapitre 6 est très bien aussi !**

* * *

 **Un grand merci à : Yuckie78, Romeila, Shayda509, MissLaccro, N Swann**

 _ **yuckie78: Un grand merci pour ton avis ! C'est exactement ça, je suis contente que mon Edward plaise ! La voilà la suite que tu attends ;)**_

 _ **Romeila: Merci infiniment, j'adore cette façon que tu as de lire la fiction ! J'espère que ce chapitre te scotcheras toujours autant. Merci merci merci :)**_

 _ **shayda509: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un avis ! Oui tu as raison sur toute la ligne et les chapitres suivants t'aideront à mieux cerner les personnages Merci merci merci :)**_

 _ **Chanelll: Merci beaucoup je suis tellement tendue quand je poste un chapitre, toujours trop peur de vous décevoir et vraiment c'est super encourageant de lire des avis comme ça ! Merci, j'espère avoir un avis aussi positif sur ce chapitre !**_

 _ **misslaccro: Merci merci merciii ! La suite est là … Et elle répondra à tes questions puisqu'on est majoritairement du point de vue de Bella sur ce chapitre merci merci ! Hâte de savoir ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre**_

 ** _N Swann: J'adore te lire ! Merci infiniment d'être toujours là ! Merci merci ! J'espère que tu sauras remarquer cette nouvelle "allusion aux âmes soeurs" ici mais pas de soucis si tu ne trouves pas je te révèle ça au chapitre suivant ;)_**

* * *

 **Merci vraiment à toutes ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! J'arrête mes blablas et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que vous étiez nombreuses à attendre !**

* * *

 **Run away**

 **BPOV**

Ce n'était plus possible. Je devais me vider la tête, je devais en finir avec ces rêves … avec ces pensées … avec ces envies. Et j'avais enfin pris une décision qui allait me faire du bien. J'avais accepté un gros contrat et j'allais en profiter pour prendre du temps pour moi et pour réfléchir. Mais avant toute chose, avant de partir, je devais mettre les choses au clair, je devais faire le vide.

Et je ne pouvais pas le faire sans avoir une dernière conversation avec lui.

J'avais accepté un contrat de photographe à Monaco. Je devais réaliser les portraits des pilotes de F1 qui allaient bientôt disputer le Grand Prix. Je devais aussi réaliser quelques photos de la course. C'était une formidable opportunité pour ma carrière et un moyen aussi pour moi de quitter Paris pendant une semaine et de faire le vide. Mais avant je me devais d'aller à la rencontre de mon impertinent Edward afin de lui annoncer ma décision.

Je vous l'accorde nous avions déjà convenu de ne plus nous revoir, mais je n'avais rien dit, je n'avais pas pris part dans cette conversation. Et, oui, j'en avais eu le coeur malmené de voir qu'il mettait tant de hâte à me laisser à nouveau seule dans les bras de James.

J'avais déposé une petite lettre à son attention sur notre lit, je lui expliquais que je devais me rendre à Monaco pour la semaine et qu'il me manquerai …

A l'ambassade j'avais passé un long moment à expliquer à la secrétaire de l'accueil que j'étais moi aussi la _secrétaire_ de James Laurens et que je devais remettre en mains propre des dossiers importants à l'ambassadeur Cullen.

J'avais été fouillée maintes et maintes fois et avait pu admirer la splendeur de la demeure d'Edward. L'ambassade était un lieu magnifique, tout en marbre blanc, un peu comme lui, de premier abord dur et froid et pourtant au fond si complexe…

 _Ne m'en voulez pas je suis c'est mon côté artiste qui prend souvent le dessus sur moi._

Quand j'étais enfin parvenue à l'entrée de son bureau mon coeur se serra. Sans aucune raison, je n' étais pas effrayée à l'idée de le revoir, je savais que je ne craquerai pas. Non c'était autre chose comme si tout était sur le point de basculer. J'avais une boule au ventre énorme … Comme si je pressentais un danger. _Imminent._

Son garde du corps avait un ordre ferme, personne ne devait entrer ni le déranger. J'allais baisser les bras et quitter les lieux quand à nouveau mon coeur se serra et mes mains en tremblaient presque, adossée à une imposante colonne de marbre je reprenais mon souffle. Je ressentais mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Etais-je en train d'avoir une attaque ?

Quelque chose de grave allait se produire et mon instinct me sommait de ne pas quitter les lieux. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, Finn, le garde du corps d'Edward dût précipitamment partir en courant, ils avaient besoin de renforts à l'entrée, une bande de manifestants saccageaient les jardins de l'ambassade. C'était le moment rêvé…

Je portais mes mains à la poitrine puis fonçais, je sentais mon coeur se serrer de plus en plus. Avec fracas j'entrais dans son bureau. Je crus m'évanouir lorsque j'y aperçu Edward, les yeux violacés, le teint blafard et fatiguée. Il était là, les yeux fermés, assis derrière son bureau faisant tourner un stylo comme une flèche infernale qui était entourée de médicaments, d'un revolver et d'un verre de bourbon. Il ne me fallut qu'une micro seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Et ça me rendit folle.

Mon coeur me faisait de plus en plus mal.

 **-MINCE EDWARD !**

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et me fixa comme une apparition divine. Soudain je m'effondrais au sol.

 **EPOV**

Elle avait perdu connaissance juste là à l'entrée de mon bureau, en un battement de cils je la rattrapais et l'installais sur le sofa de velours. Je remettait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour dégager son visage.

Cette fille était un ange … Elle était si belle. Toute pâle, je pouvais sentir sa respiration bien qu'elle fut inconsciente. Sortant de ma poche mon smartphone j'appelais mon généraliste afin qu'il vienne prendre soin d'elle.

Je dû m'éloigner d'elle quelques instants pour vider dans le pot de la plante mon bourbon empoisonné, mettre à la poubelle tous les médicaments, décharger et ranger le revolver dans le tiroir de mon bureau.

L'univers l'avait envoyée pour me sauver ? Le stylo pointait dans sa direction… Serait-elle l'instrument de ma mort ?

Je m'approchais à nouveau d'elle et m'agenouillais. Je contemplais sa grande beauté, la simplicité de son maquillage qui soulignait d'un brun légèrement foncé ses sublimes paupières. Elle avait des cils interminables, une peau de porcelaine parfaite, ses pommettes avaient perdu de leur rosé car elle était inconsciente mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme. J'étais attiré comme un papillon par la flamme. Je mourais d'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres. Mais je ne le fit pas. Après les derniers jours de débauche que j'avais eu je ne me sentais plus digne d'elle, je me sentais sale.

 _Foutaises Edward ! Tu en oublies qui tu es ? Ne laisse pas cette fille remettre en question ta sombre personnalité ! Moi je sais qui tu es vraiment, et n'essaies pas de changer pour cette fille…_

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux puis resta fixée un instant dans le vide.

-Que … que m'est-il arrivée ?

-Tu t'es évanouie Bella, mais tout va bien j'ai appelé mon médecin il ne va pas tarder …

Elle semblait troublée…

-Mon … mon coeur…

Quand elle prononça ses mots le mien se mit à battre. Etait-ce l'émotion qui la fit m'appeler ainsi.

-… il … il me faisait si mal.

Je me sentis idiot, c'était bel et bien de son coeur dont elle parlait.

 _Edward tu me fais pitié…_

Je la rassurais sur le fait que le médecin n'allait pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Elle se sentit vite mieux et refusa de déranger le médecin. Mais je restais ferme sur ma position, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

En temps normal j'aurais contacté mon père, Carlisle, c'est un brillant chirurgien à l'hôpital de Forks. Il a longtemps été démarché par des hôpitaux plus prestigieux mais Carlisle tenait beaucoup à sa petite ville et à ses habitants et ne se sentait pas de la quitter.

Le médecin avait terminé d'examiner Bella. Sa tension était un peu basse, il l'attribua à une fatigue intense, celle-ci lui avoua ne pas beaucoup dormir ces derniers temps.

Je serrais la mâchoire, _James la fatiguait-elle à ce point …_

 _Jalousie, voilà je te retrouve ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Edward ton âme est noire …_

Le médecin prit congé et ne souhaita pas être payé. Bella allait ainsi pouvoir m'expliquer comment elle avait atterri dans mon bureau à un instant aussi fatidique.

-Il.. Il fallait que je te parle… Bégaya t-elle.

Je l'invitais à s'asseoir sur le sofa, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle tombe. Il fallait qu'elle se repose.

-Je t'écoute.

Elle prit place sur le sofa, je restait debout en face d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'exprimer sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et je …

Je sentais venir le moment où elle allait me dire qu'elle regrattait ce qui s'était passé. Et le sale gosse que je suis ne peut pas l'accepter.

 _Jaloux, orgueilleux, voilà …_

-Non Bella je ne veux pas l'entendre…

-Laisse moi parler. Protesta t-elle. J'en ai besoin.

Elle m'observait avec un regard profond, plein de bienveillance. Et devant-elle je baissais les armes.

-Je ne sais plus bien où j'en suis. Je ne me reconnais pas dans l'adultère. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne mens pas, je ne me cache pas. Si je dois vivre quelque chose avec toi je dois quitter mon fiancé et si je veux rester fidèle à mon mari je ne dois plus te voir, ni penser à toi, ni rêver de toi…

 _Rêver ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Bella rêvait-elle de moi …_

-…Je dois partir, je dois prendre du recul. Je vais être franche, j'étais venu te dire que je regrettais ce qui s'était passé entre nous, j'étais venue te dire que je voulais te faire sortir de vie, et de ma tête. Mais …

 _Mais ?_

-… Mais en te voyant là … En étant proche de toi, je ne peux nier que je suis irrémédiablement attirée par toi et je … J'ai besoin de me retrouver je dois réfléchir à ce que je veux faire … Après tout je ne te connais pas si bien et James et …

Je stoppais net dans son discours.

-Alors laisse moi te montrer qui je suis Bella. Laisse moi te montrer qui je suis vraiment.

 _Merde est-ce que je venais vraiment de dire ça ? Est-ce que je venais de prendre la décision de lui laisser me découvrir pleinement ?_

Elle sembla troublée par ma requête. Elle se coupa un instant.

-Edward, je … Je ne suis pas sûre …

-Bella je t'en prie… Tu as dit que tu voulais partir quelques jours, laisse moi partir avec toi. Donne moi ma chance.

 **BPOV**

J'avais toujours beaucoup aimé le train à grande vitesse. J'adorais regarder les paysages défiler à une vitesse ahurissante devant mes yeux.

J'aime cette acoustique que l'on a dans le train où chaque son est feutré. Je préférais le train à l'avion.

J _e suppose que vous vous demandez quelle a été ma réponse ? Ne me jugez pas trop vite j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et croyez moi je ne savais plus quelle décision prendre. J'avais les idées embrouillées, j'étais venu lui annoncer que je voulais le sortir définitivement de ma vie et …_

-Madame votre titre de transport s'il vous plait.

Je fût tirée de ma rêverie par le contrôleur du train. Je lui tendis mon billet qu'il vérifia puis passa aux sièges suivants.

-Bonne journée Madame.

 _Mademoiselle._ J'y tiens, même si de nos jours on ne qualifie plus les femmes célibataires de demoiselles je tenais à ce titre.

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit et les bras chargés de viennoiseries Edward vint s'asseoir près de moi.

-Je en savais pas ce que tu aimes alors j'ai pris un peu de tout.

Il avait les cheveux en bataille, Dieu qu'il était beau, il portait des lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être reconnu, avait troqué son costume pour un jean simple et une chemise bleue pâle.

 _Oui je l'ai laissé m'accompagner._

 _Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée… Je suis consciente de ma folie mais dans un sens il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas décider si je ne lui donnais pas sa chance à lui aussi._

Dans un sens je ne trahissait pas mon fiancé, Edward avait été sommé de participer au grand prix en tant que pilote pour une marque de voiture italienne. Il avait insisté pour que nous utilisions son jet privé mais j'avais refusé, il s'était donc armé de ses lunettes de soleil et sans même prendre le temps de faire une valise m'avait suivi jusqu'à la gare après s'être changé.

Au fond de moi je ne pouvais lutter contre ce sentiment grandissant de bien être.

 **EPOV**

J'aimais de plus en plus l'entendre rire. Elle était en train de me recoiffer. Et elle souriait. Un couple de sexagénaires assis dans la rangée opposée nous regardait. La femme souriait de nous observer et serrait la main de son mari. Bella lui adressa un sourire, la femme baissa les yeux sur l'énorme diamant qu'elle portait à l'annulaire puis leva les yeux vers moi en me gratifiant d'un regard impressionné. Bella se raidit en regardant sa bague à son tour.

Dans un sens une partie de moi n'en avait clairement rien à foutre de ce diamant, mais il y avait toujours cette petite voix qui le trouvait intolérable.

Elle a posé à cet instant précis sa tête sur mon épaule et a fermé les yeux. Elle m'apaisait. Je creusait mon épaule pour qu'elle puisse y trouver un refuge confortable. Quelques spasmes plus tard je sentis qu'elle était profondément endormie.

Je profitais de ces heures pour passer quelques coups de fil ...

Notre arrivée à Monaco était imminente. Je passais mon pouce sur ses lèvres pour caresser leur douceur et l'envie de l'embrasser était de plus en plus incontrôlable. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je caressais ses cheveux et me stoppais brusquement pour récupérer sa valise. Le couple qui nous observait était sorti du train. Je regardait Bella du coin de l'oeil qui se débarrassais de sa bague. Cependant elle la pendit à son collier.

Une partie de moi aurait voulu lui arracher des mains et la jeter sur les voies. Mais quand j'étais avec elle c'était comme si la partie de moi contre laquelle je lutte prenait le dessus sur moi. J'étais plus calme, plus serein et j'aurai tout fait pour la voir sourire. Ma perfection…

J'avais réussi à la convaincre d'accepter de passer son séjour dans une suite luxueuse que j'avais réservé au Monte-Carlo Bay, j'en avais réservé une pour moi juste à côté de la sienne. Je n'avais pas envie de la brusquer ou de lui faire regretter de m'avoir emmené avec elle.

Nous étions ensemble dans la principauté du faste et de l'excellence. Je disputerai d'ici quelques jours le grand prix de Formule 1 et elle serait près de moi, armée de son appareil photo, le souffle coupé, peut-être même préoccupée de me voir risquer ma vie.

La voiture de sport que j'avais commandé nous attendait à la sortie de la gare, nous ne parlions pas mais nos gestes étaient presque comme synchronisés.

 _Pourquoi ne lui tu pas encore retiré ses vêtements ? Tu en crèves de la prendre._

 _Non._

 _Si._

 _Non … Je ne … Je n'y parviens pas…._

Le Monte Carlo Bay se présentait à nous sur l'avenue de la princesse Grace. Bella était si belle, si dans son élément, elle méritait du faste, elle méritait le meilleur et Monaco allait le lui offrir. J'étais là pour y veiller.

 **BPOV**

Il y avait quelque chose chez Edward qui n'allait pas. Presque comme s'il ne s'autorisait pas à me toucher ou à m'observer plus de quelques minutes. Et je dois avouer que cela me troublait.

Monaco était magnifique. J'étais bien … Je me sentais en sécurité dans cette principauté. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me rendais dans ce paradis de la côte d'azur. J'avais déjà rêvé devant les magasines retraçant la vie de la célèbre Grace de Monaco et avait secrètement rêvé de vivre moi aussi un véritable conte de fée. La vie m'avait vite rattrapée. Pourtant aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression de vivre une part du rêve à ses cotés dans la voiture qui nous menait à notre hôtel.

Il m'avait gâtée… La suite était sublime j'avais une vue sur la mer Méditerranée imprenable. Une terrasse immense, un salon et une salle de bain de princesse. Sur le lit somptueux de draps de soie m'attendait un paquet aux célèbres C entrelacés.

 _Quand avait-il eu le temps d'en faire autant …_

Je le savais près de moi dans la suite d'à côté mais il ne se montra pas insistant. Des gardes du corps monégasques avaient pris le relais sur son garde du corps parisien, habitués de la discrétion ils nous avaient suivi de manière très discrète et je n'avais guère pu remarquer leur présence.

Je mourais d'envie de découvrir la principauté, de voir son casino, l'opéra, visiter le palais princier puis faire la connaissance des pilotes.

Prudemment j'utilisais ma clé pour entrer dans sa suite, celle-ci était vide. Il avait laissé une note sur son lit.

 **J'ai des affaires à régler,**

 **Retrouve moi ce soir pour dîner au Fairmont.**

 **PS: Je te prie d'accepter les présents qui te sont réservés… Laisse moi te les offrir. Laisse toi faire.**

 **Edward.**

Froid et expéditif. Edward en somme. Enfin ce qu'il voulait véritablement laisser paraître. J'étais quelque peu déçue de cette distance qu'il mettait entre nous. Après tout c'était moi qui avait besoin d'espace. Je prenais une douche dans cette sublime salle de bain laissant l'eau tiède couler sur mon corps tendu. Je m'habillais simplement un chemisier fluide blanc avec un pantalon de cuir noir. Celui que je portais la première fois que j'ai rencontré Edward. Faire des kilomètres perchée sur mes talons ne me faisait pas peur. Je voulais me retrouver à la hauteur des princesses que gardait secrètement Monaco.

Ma visite de la principauté commença quand je quittais le Monte-Carlo Bay, à pieds, j'aimais sentir la brise d'été caresser mes cheveux. Je marchais le long de l'avenue de la Princesse Grace le regard tourné vers la mer rêvassant à ce qu'Edward était en train de faire.

J'étais armée de mon appareil photo et je me laissais surprendre par la beauté de Monaco. Il ne me manquait que lui.

Mon ventre se noua quand le numéro de James s'afficha sur mon smartphone. Notre conversation fut brève. Il était heureux que ce contrat me rapporte une belle somme d'argent. Il serait lui aussi en déplacement pendant une semaine.

Voilà à quoi se résumait notre vie de couple… Des déplacements incessants, des coups de téléphones bref, et du sexe violent et sans passion. Mais il m'aimait, il me le disait souvent…

-Mademoiselle Swann ?

Un des gardes du corps d'Edward qui m'avait suivi depuis le début de ma balade me sorti de ma rêverie.

-Son altesse sérénissime le Prince Albert de Monaco vous attend au palais princier, acceptez vous de me laisser vous y conduire ?

Je n'en revenais pas. C'était presque un rêve de petite fille de rencontrer Albert et sa famille. Edward avait décidé de me rendre folle. Et ça marchait. Je me laissais conduire jusqu'au sublime rocher et au palais princier. J'en ai rougi devant la beauté de la princesse Charlène et fut si émue de rencontrer leurs altesses sérénissimes le prince héréditaire Jacques et la princesse Gabriella.

 **EPOV**

J'étais dissimulé dans la pièce à côté, je la voyais à travers la porte jouer paisiblement avec les jumeaux princiers. Elle était si douce, si maternelle, si belle. _Ma_ Bella.

 _Non._

 _Elle ne m'appartenait pas._

 **BPOV**

J'ai pu longuement m'entretenir avec le Prince Albert, j'avais tant de questions à lui poser sur sa mère la princesse Grace. C'était un homme plein de générosité et admiratif de ses parents. Il me confia très humblement le conseil que lui avait donné son père le Prince Rainier II. _Choisir l'amour_. Lui et Grace avaient vécu l'amour. Le vrai. Le grand. C'était une formidable journée.

J'avais quitté le plais princier avec de formidables souvenirs et des photos attendrissante des jumeaux princiers. Je savais qu'Edward était derrière tout ça et jamais je ne pourrais lui rendre un tel cadeau. Il avait su respecter ma timidité, malgré tout le faste que Monaco m'offrait j'étais restée fidèle a ce que je suis et il avait fait en sorte que je puisse rester dans mon élément sans jamais me sentir gênée. _Comment pouvait-il en faire autant s'il ne tenait pas un tant soit peu à moi ? Attention Bella tu recommences … Rappelle toi ! Les hommes ne sont motivés que par une seule chose … Le sexe._

 _C'est tout ce qu'Edward attend de toi. Rien de plus._

Pour le déjeuner bien qu'il fut 14h passées le garde du corps me conduisit au Louis XV à l'hôtel de Paris. C'était incroyable, je me sentais comme la Belle, un formidable ballet de plats plus succulents les uns des autres défilaient devant moi, j'eus l'opportunité de rencontrer Alain Ducasse en personne qui m'accompagna pour le dessert et pour ma dégustation de formidables grands crus.

Je me sentais si gâtée, si comblée. Il ne manquait que lui. Comment avait-il trouvé le temps d'organiser tant de merveilles pour moi… Il était la bête, caché quelque part me couvrant de cadeaux et de faste. Pourtant je n'étais pas si prisonnière… Et je mourais d'envie de le voir.

L'après midi était plus calme j'étais attendue aux termes. Un après midi de détente et de soins qui me transportèrent au septième ciel. La masseuse avait reçu des ordres on lui avait dit que j'avais été soumise à un fatigue très intense et un rituel spécial m'attendait pour délasser mes tensions et protéger mon coeur d'une nouvelle alerte.

Cette attention me toucha énormément. Malgré sa froideur il avait été inquiet de mon malaise et avait retenu que le médecin avait souligné mon immense fatigue.

C'était simple, je n'avais plus pu dormir depuis que j'avais fait ce rêve et que James en avait profité pour se faire plaisir. J'avais bien trop peur de me laisser aller à des rêves interdits. J'avais alterné les pauses et les petites siestes loin de James afin d'être certaine que cela ne se reproduirait plus en sa présence.

Mon retour au Monte-Carlo Bay marqua le début de la soirée. Ma suite était remplie de petites attention. Des chaussures à la fameuse semelle rouge m'avaient été offertes, des parfums, des bijoux, des robes de ball incroyables. Edward n'avait aucune limite. C'était presque comme dans un rêve comme si tout était possible. Comme si rien n'avait de fin.

Une coiffeuse et une maquilleuse étaient aussi à ma disposition. Et ce soir j'allais être une princesse.

J'avais choisi une robe de soirée bleu nuit. Elle était longue et trainait sur le sol. Elle mettait une valeur mon corps. Elle n'était pas particulièrement décolleté et se mariait à la perfection avec la pâleur de ma peau. Je me sentais resplendissante dans cette robe.

La coiffeuse réalisait des boucles très lâches dans mes cheveux et la maquilleuse soulignait mes yeux d'un brun léger avec quelques touches d'or qui firent immédiatement ressortir mes yeux. Un air de Tchaikovsky raisonnait dans la chambre au moment de me préparation. Je me sentais bien, apaisée. Je voulais être somptueuse pour le retrouver. Un des gardes du corps m'annonça que nous dînerions tôt car Edward m'emmènerait à l'opéra.

J'adorais l'opéra. James n'appréciait pas du tout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je fermais les yeux et les re-ouvrait pleins de larmes. Il en comprenait pas le sens de la musique et de l'art.

Je repensait alors à Edward et à son piano...

Il y avait tant d'émotions lorsqu'il avait entrepris sa Gymnopédie il était si beau si grave…

Nous irions donc dîner au Fairmont puis nous nous rendrions à l'opéra…

-Voilà c'est terminé ! Vous êtes … Sublime. S'époumona la maquilleuse.

Les deux femmes me scrutèrent un instant. Elles semblaient ravies de leur travail et je dois dire que je me sentais vraiment très belle …

-Si je puis me permettre vous devriez retirer ce collier mademoiselle, portez plutôt cette bague à votre doigt…

Je portais ma main à mon cou pour toucher ma bague de fiançailles accroché à une très fine chaîne d'or blanc. Je l'avais retirée de mon doigt mais je ne pouvais m'en séparer, elle était là pour me rappeler ce que j'étais venue faire à Monaco … Je devais prendre une décision. James ou Edward.

xxx

Je me laissais conduire jusqu'au très célèbre hôtel monégasque, le Fairmont. Idéalement placé dans un des virages les plus complexes du Grand Prix de Formule 1. Je me laissais guider par les gardes du corps qui m'entouraient. Les gens me souriaient je me sentais belle. J'appelais l'ascenseur. Les gardes du corps ne me suivirent pas. Je fronçais les sourcils perplexe. Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient en train de se refermer devant moi quand, à la dernière seconde, il se glissa entre les portes.

Il était là. Avec moi. Enfin.

* * *

 **HAAAA vous voulez en savoir plus ?**

 **Il faudra attendre le 24 Décembre pour ça ! J'espère que ma petite surprise vous fait plaisir ! C'est vraiment en lisant vos reviews que je me motive pour écrire et poster régulièrement alors lâchez vous n'hésitez pas ! J'aime vous lire et J'ADORE VOIR COMMENT VOUS ETES IMPLIQUEES DANS L'HISTOIRE !**

 **ça me touche énormément !**

 **PS: oui je me suis fait plaisir en transportant mes personnage dans ma principauté chérie j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ;)**

 **Merci**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Keira**


	8. 7- En Apesanteur

**Chapitre 7: En Apesanteur**

* * *

 ** _Bonjour tout le monde je suis désolée je n'avais plus de connexion internet je n'ai pas pu vous publier ce chapitre ... Je vous avoue que je me remet beaucoup en question suite à une review que j'ai reçu de la part d'un Guest:_**

 ** _"c'est une michto bella non ?"_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre ... J'espère que vous ne voyez pas tous mon personnage de cet oeil là ... Vraiment ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu faire passer comme message ... Je suis un peu perturbée là je vous avoue._**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... et que vous ne pensez pas toutes ça_**

 ** _Joyeuses fêtes à tous !_**

* * *

 **Lolotte94: C'est adorable ça me touche beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira**

 **Romeila: Merci à toi c'est adorable tu es géniale ne change pas !**

 **Misslaccro: Hahaha j'adore ton message ! Merci merci merci j'espère que la suite te comblera !**

 **Chanelll: Merci d'être là ! C'est trop gentil tes petits mots et voici la suite :)**

 **Merci à : Lolotte94, Romeila, Misslaccro, Chanelll, Isabella-Edward-SC, Amelicanfly, N Swann**

* * *

 **En Apesanteur**

 **EPOV:**

 ** _J'arrive à me glisser, Juste avant que les portes ne se referment, Elle me dit "quel étage », Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme_**

Timing parfait. Elle était entrée dans le somptueux hall de l'hôtel au moment précis où je l'y attendais. J'étais arrivé juste à temps pour me retrouver seul avec elle dans cet ascenseur. Elle me regardait avec son regard perçant. Je pouvais presque deviner ses pensées, resplendissante, ses longs cheveux caressaient la cambrure parfaite de son dos. Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les miens, je savourais le contact de sa main et de ses doigts enroulés autour des miens. L'attirance est là … Elle est ma flamme et je suis le papillon. J'ai eu l'occasion de me brûler les ailes dans la vie mais c'est comme si je revivais…. Comme si j'étais prêt à me les brûler une nouvelle fois.

J'appuyais sur le bouton de l'étage arborant un demi-sourire énigmatique jetant un coup d'oeil vers elle. Les portes se referment, je m'aventurais à un deuxième coup d'oeil baissant les yeux vers elle.

Mon Dieu cette électricité dans l'air … Elle est palpable. Je peux presque vous en décrire le goût, ça vibre entre nous, ça nous attire irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre.

 ** _Alors, Les chiffres dansent, Tout se mélange_**

 ** _Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange_**

Un ange oui… Sa robe bleue nuit était celle que j'avais préférée. Celle que je savais qu'elle aurait choisi parmi toutes les robes que j'ai fait livrer à sa suite. Son maquillage était un peu plus prononcé que d'habitude mais il sublimait encore plus son visage et sa peau de porcelaine qui me faisait un effet fou. Ma Bella qu'est-ce que tu as pu me manquer aujourd'hui …

Respirer son parfum m'apaisait et m'excitait à la fois.

 ** _En apesanteur_**

 ** _Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures_**

 ** _En apesanteur_**

 ** _Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls_**

 ** _Dans cet ascenseur_**

-Tu m'as manqué. Me souffla t-elle à l'oreille.

Je sentais mon coeur s'accélérer. Rester loin d'elle avait été si difficile… Mais j'avais ressenti ce besoin de m'éloigner comme pour me laver des parfums de toutes les femmes que j'avais possédées entre temps. Je me sentais presque trop fautif pour oser la toucher ou la regarder. Oui je me sentais con. Je me sentais jaloux de l'homme qui actuellement peut se vanter d'avoir trouvé un ange, une perfection…

 ** _Elle arrange ses cheveux , J'ai le coeur juste au bord des yeux, Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur, D'un autre langage, Alors, Les yeux rivés, Sur les étages, Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage, En apesanteur, Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures, En apesanteur_**

 _C'était insupportable de la savoir si près de moi sans pouvoir gouter sa peau, posséder ses lèvres, rendre son coeur incontrôlable … Je ne tiendrais pas. Non._

 _Elle est trop importante. Je ne peux pas me contrôler en sa présence. Elle me rend fou, elle a cet été sur moi qui est indéfinissable…_

Enfin je mettais fin au supplice en embrassant ses lèvres. C'était un baiser passionné … Comme si nous nous retrouvions enfin. Comme si nous nous possédions à nouveau enfin. Dans la seconde où nos bouches se rejoignirent, une traînée de poudre se répandit dans mes veines depuis ce point de contact intime, je l'attirai violemment vers moi. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans mes cheveux. Je l'attrapais et la poussais contre la paroi de la cabine de l'ascenseur. Elle était probablement capable de ressentir à la fois mon angoisse et ma passion.

 _Dieu ce que j'avais besoin d'elle à ce moment précis … Dans cet ascenseur…_

 ** _Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls, Dans cet ascenseur, Dans cet ascenseur, J'arrive à me glisser_**

 ** _Juste avant que les portes ne se referment_**

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa en un petit tintement. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le toit de l'hôtel. J'arrachais mon visage du sien, ses hanches toujours clouées à la paroi, mon désir ardent poussant contre elle. Je dessinais le contour de ses lèvres avec mon pouce, le regard en feu.

-Quel effet tu me fais mon ange …

 ** _En apesanteur, Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures, En apesanteur, Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls, Dans cet ascenseur_**

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Finn nous attendre sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il avait pu nous rejoindre dans la journée. Il avait refusé l'argent que j'avais fait virer sur son compte. Cet homme tenait vraiment à moi. C'était un vieil ami de Carlisle et il avait toujours très bien veillé sur moi depuis qu'il était à mon service. Et je crois que je peux dire que je tiens à lui. C'est un de mes amis les plus fidèle.

Une jeune femme vêtue de noir avec des cheveux châtains très court, un rouge à lèvre rouge vif et un superbe tailleur nous accueillit. Son regard s'attardât sur moi. Je pouvais sentir la main de Bella serrer la mienne.

 _Serait-elle jalouse … j'aime ça…_

Elle nous installa à notre table précisant que le menu spécial que j'avais commandé nous serait servi d'ici quelques minutes.

Notre table nous attendait avec une vue imprenable sur la mer. Nous étions les seuls à bénéficier du toit ce soir j'y avais veillé. Des centaines de bougies avaient étés installées sur la terrasse. Les yeux de ma Bella pétillaient, elle était si heureuse, elle m'avait remercié mille fois s'inquiétant des folies financières que j'avais fait pour elle.

 _-_ L'argent est loin d'être un soucis mon ange…

Elle était rayonnante. J'écoutais avec attention chacun des petits détails de sa journée. Sa rencontre avec Albert l'avait charmée. Elle était si belle, si libre si dés-inhibée, son regard me dévorait et elle était parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

Un moment de silence s'était installé. Elle allait le briser et me poser la question qui allait faire mal.

-Edward … Je ne peux m'arrêter de penser à ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas entrée dans ton bureau ce matin…

Je me raidit. Elle avait mis le doigt là où ça faisait mal.

-C'est compliqué Bella …

-Je pense pouvoir comprendre… Murmura t-elle. Tu peux me parler, je ne cherche pas à te mettre mal à l'aise mais c'est important que tu puisses parler Edward.

-Je ne dirait qu'une chose Bella. Puis je souhaiterai que jamais nous ne ré-abordions ce sujet … Il arrive un moment où la vie t'use. Ce moment où rien n'a plus de sens. Tu ne supportes plus ton regard dans le miroir. Tu ne peux plus. Le simple fait de respirer te rend malade…

Elle posa alors sa main sur la mienne. Son regard était plein de larmes. Je posais alors ma main libre sur sa joue caressant sa peau de pêche du bout des doigts.

Il y eu un autre silence. Puis un autre. Je m'efforçais du lui faire oublier ce passage de notre vie. Elle m'avait sauvé.

 _Mais il était encore possible qu'elle m'abandonne… qu'elle choisisse James…_

Je voulais que cette première nuit à Monaco soit magique pour elle. Je voulais lui partager mon amour pour ce merveilleux petit coin de Paradis. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne ici.

J'avais du mal à contenir ma joie j'avais le sourire au lèvres comme un gosse et elle aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de me sourire. J'avais une main sur le volant et l'autre caressant sa cuisse. Nous venions de terminer de dîner et nous rendions à l'opéra. La place du casino était bondée. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient rêvé de trouver des places pour cet évènement. Ce soir l'orchestre philharmonique de Vienne allait enchanter les oreilles des monégasques qui avaient dû se battre pour pouvoir être présents.

J'avais réservé une loge isolée où nous serions seuls. Rien qu'elle et moi.

Voir Bella monter les marches de l'opéra me fit perdre mes moyens. Elle était si belle, si rayonnante… Elle me rendait fou et cette petite voix en moi avait disparu je me sentais vivant. Je me sentais maître de toutes mes décisions.

En somme je me sentais bien.

Une fois installés nous aperçûmes Albert et Charlène dans la loge princière. Ils nous adressèrent un bref signe de la main, Bella rougit et prit ma main.

-Je suis si heureuse Edward …

 _Comme tu es belle mon ange._

Je me penchais pour embrasser son cou. Elle inspira profondément. J'en venais presque à me demander qui avait le plus envie de l'autre. Elle était décidément impressionnante.

Les lumières commencèrent à se faire plus tamisées puis la salle fut totalement plongée dans le noir. Je serrais la main de Bella en faisant tournoyer mon pouce contre le dos de sa main. Elle était fascinée par la musique. C'est elle qui a attrapé mon visage pour me donner le baiser le plus doux et le plus troublant que j'ai reçu.

Alors que nos langues valsaient à un rythme effréné et que nous n'avions que peu de temps pour reprendre notre respiration je compris qu'elle avait autant besoin de moi que moi d'elle.

Un idée folle me vint à l'esprit.

-Il va falloir que tu me laisses te guider Bella. Je ne veux pas que l'on puisse t'entendre, laisse toi faire.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et sembla troublée mais prête à se laisser guider par mes paroles. Lentement je dénouais ma cravate. Je lui tendis la main et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle s'allonge au sol. Je nouais ma cravate autour de ses yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me voir et être complément absorbée par la musique.

Allongés sur le sol de notre loge personne ne pouvait nous voir. J'entreprenais d'embrasser ses lèvres puis son cou et la naissance de ses seins. Elle étouffa un gémissement mais je plaçais ma main contre sa bouche.

-Oh non ma Bella, personne ne doit t'entendre. Laisse la musique t'emporter mais sois sage… Tu es si belle, si belle …

Je susurrais ce doux supplice à son oreille et devinait dans le noir le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes faisant exploser le désir dans tout mon corps. Elle se mit très rapidement au diapason de ma ferveur. Ses mains tiraient sur mes cheveux. Fort. Je grognais, un bas râle, venant du fond de ma gorge, que je sentis résonner en elle. Mes doigts descendirent le long de son corps, jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, s'enfonçants dans sa chair à travers sa robe de satin bleue. Dans ce baiser j'évacuais toute l'angoisse et le chagrin de ces derniers jours, et je me surprenais à constater qu'elle ressentais la même chose. Je pouvais le lire dans son corps. Je m'arrachais à ce baiser haletant. Mes yeux embrasés de désir. Mon sang bouillonnant, brulant …

Oui nous allions faire l'amour en plein opéra, je ne pouvais plus attendre et ce serait une grande première pour moi. J'ai toujours aimé faire l'amour en musique mais cette fois ça aurait une toute autre dimension. L'orchestre est sur la scène et nous sommes à l'abri de tous les regards. Personne ne peut se douter de ce qui se passe. Bella est au dessous de moi. Complètement réceptive, à l'affût de chacune de mes caresses, elle n'attend que moi.

-Je t'en prie … murmura t-elle alors que j'embrassais son cou

-Je t'en prie quoi ?

Elle ne fût pas capable de commencer sa phrase et se contenta de la terminer.

-… Maintenant …

Je souriais. Elle était si parfaite. _Si parfaite_.

Je me penchais à nouveau pour embrasser ses lèvres quand son énorme diamant écorcha la peau de mon torse à travers ma chemise. Une petite trainée de sang tâcha alors le blanc immaculé.

-Sois mienne Bella, je t'en supplie…

Délicatement elle porta sa main à son cou et d'un geste vif elle brisa la très fine chaine d'or blanc sur laquelle était pendue sa bague de fiançailles.

La chaine et la bague glissèrent au sol à côté d'elle.

-Ce soir je suis à toi … Souffla t-elle dans mon oreille.

Cela me rendit fou. Je fit glisser le long de ses jambes interminables sa petite culotte de dentelle noire. J'étais fou d'elle, de son corps, de ses lèvres…

Avec une lenteur exquise je me plongeais en elle. La musique était puissante, nous pouvions en ressentir tous les deux ce sentiment de grande émotion. C'était merveilleux. Je fermais les yeux savourant l'ampleur, la sensation exquise de la posséder. Tous mes coups de reins étaient très lents, ses doigts se frayaient un chemin dans mes cheveux rebelles.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle ne pouvait pas gémir. Elle tentait de s'accrocher à la moquette rouge du sol serrant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

Au rythme de la musique j'accélérais et entrait dans un rythme impitoyable qui allait avoir raison de moi. Je voulais que nous arrivions à l'extase ensemble, au même moment.

 _Ah que c'est bon. Mon dieu ce que c'est bon._

Ces pensées eurent raison de moi et d'elle aussi je pouvais la sentir vibrer sous le poids de mon corps qui la maintenait au sol.

Je m'écroulais sur elle, la tête blottie dans son cou, ses caresses apaisantes dans mes cheveux. Je pris son menton et écrasait tendrement mes lèvres contre les siennes en retirant ma cravate de ses yeux je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

-Ne me quitte plus jamais Bella, suppliais-je, je ne le supporterai pas.

-Je suis là murmura t-elle.

Elle se redressa et me tendit une main ouverte. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait mais j'avais envie de jouer. Un regard enfantin se dessina sur son visage.

-Rends moi ma culotte murmura t-elle en retenant un éclat de rire.

Je souriais moi aussi en la fourrant dans la poche de ma veste. _Comme un gosse_. Elle épousseta alors sa robe longue puis se rassit sur sa chaise arborant un air supérieur.

-Bien… Comme tu voudras. Murmura t-elle en regardant l'orchestre le sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça … J'imaginais qu'elle me la reprendrait immédiatement mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle était en train de jouer avec moi. Cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité me charma véritablement.

 _Merde si je m'attendais à ça . Je souriais comme un idiot. Bella était là assise comme une déesse, sans culotte._

Elle ferma les yeux écoutant la musique et une larme d'émotion roula sur sa joue.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle. Elle était si belle. Ce n'étais désormais plus une attirance uniquement sexuelle. Il y avait quelque chose qui nous reliait. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, je suis incapable d'aimer. Mais j'avais besoin d'elle. J'étais bien avec elle.

xxx

Le concert prit fin et nous quittâmes l'opéra avec des souvenirs plein la tête. Alors que nous étions dans la voiture je tendis à Bella une housse contenant une autre robe, noire, courte, très sexy. Elle me lança un regard dubitatif.

-Ou allons nous ?

-Danser mon ange. Nous allons danser.

Je garais ma voiture près du port. Bella avait enfilé sa nouvelle robe et ne portais toujours pas de bas. Et ça me rendait dingue. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé aussi confiante avec moi et aussi joueuse. Nous avons commencé comme des adolescents par nous rendre dans les bars du port siroter des cocktails plus délicieux les uns que les autres discutant de tout et de rien. Bercé par ses rires et ses caresses je me sentais bien. J'avais bu de l'alcool et c'était désormais Finn qui conduisait ma voiture.

Nous nous embrassions comme des adolescents sur la banquette arrière lorsqu'il nous déposa devant une discothèque réputée de la principauté.

Les physionomistes à l'entrée du Jimmyz ne purent qu'admirer la beauté de la Bella qui me tenait le bras. Ils me connaissaient et nous firent entrer sans la moindre encombre.

Bella ne pouvait résister à la musique qui résonnait, elle souriait, riait et laissait ses hanches suivre le rythme de la musique m'entrainant sur la piste de danse.

J'étais collé à son dos, je tenais ses mains. C'était presque comme si nous étions seuls. Je l'entendais rire je voyais son visage illuminé. Elle était si belle. Si insouciante. Elle vainquait sa timidité certes aidée par l'alcool mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec moi. Et à ma grande surprise je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de la voix du monstre en moi. L'univers l'avait mise sur ma route non pas pour causer ma perte mais pour faire taire le monstre et libérer l'Edward que j'ai été fut un temps. Je me sentais presque honteux qu'elle ne m'ait pas connu ainsi.

Ma belle était tombée sous le charme de la bête que je suis et n'est pas effrayée. Elle est là, adossée à moi, elle danse. Je baise sa gorge et m'aventure discrètement sous sa robe et je l'observe dans sa frénésie imposée par mes doigts. Elle est aussi respective que mon piano. Avec elle est c'est fort c'est puissant. J'arrive à m'exprimer au travers d'elle.

Je la serrais contre moi. Elle était complément ivre mais gardait toute sa dignité. J'embrassais le sommet de son crâne et humait sa délicate chevelure. Alors que la musique battait son plein et que les autres autour de nous chantaient et sautaient, nous, nous étions enlacés au milieu d'eux, et nous n'avions en aucun cas envie de nous lâcher l'un de l'autre. Bella se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds malgré les hauts talons qu'elle portait pour mordiller ma lèvre inférieure et me donner un baiser passionné. C'était plus qu'enivrant. Nous étions enlacés presque en symbiose parfaite.

-J'ai passé une formidable journée Edward… Je voudrais que cela ne s'arrête jamais…

Je la serrais contre moi encore plus fort. J'avais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse aujourd'hui. Je voulais qu'elle soit une vraie princesse. Je voulais qu'elle puisse prendre du temps seule. Et ensuite je voulais passer la soirée avec elle. M'enfouir en elle et lui montrer ce qu'elle avait révélé en moi, lui montrer l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

 **Petite suggestion musicale pour accompagner la lecture, elle a accompagné mon écriture de cette fin de chapitre :**

 **Helium - Sia**

Nous avons dû rester une bonne vingtaine de minutes enlacés. Puis nous avons dansé, encore et encore. Nos lèvres étaient presque engourdies de tous les baisers passionnés que nous avions échangé.

Les jambes de Bella ne la portaient presque plus. Elle avait beaucoup bu et beaucoup dansé, je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Je souriais.

J'étais aussi un peu éméché mais j'étais toujours capable de raisonner et je n'avais qu'un seul objectif, prendre soin d'elle. Je composais le numéro de Finn et lui demandais de ne nous attendre à la sortie de la boite afin de nous raccompagner à l'hôtel.

Elle dormait sur mon épaule dans la voiture. Et pour une fois je ressentais ce besoin d'être doux avec elle. J'avais besoin de la protéger, je la voulais pour moi mais pas de manière égoïste je voulais la protéger, la sublimer, la rendre heureuse.

Quand j'ai essayé de la porter pour la ramener dans sa chambre elle entrouvrit les yeux.

-Non mon ange repose toi, laisse moi prendre soin de toi…

Elle était remarquablement légère, il était tard, le hall de l'immeuble était désert ainsi que l'ascenseur qui me mena à sa suite. Je la déposais précautionneusement sur son lit et pris un instant pour contempler sa grande beauté. Je la débarrassais de sa robe le plus délicatement possible. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage en pensant que sa culotte était dans la poche de mon costume. Je retirais son soutien gorge et la glissais dans les draps de soie. J'embrassais le sommet de son crâne avant de discrètement m'éloigner pour rejoindre ma suite. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, je voulais qu'elle puisse faire son choix…

 _Choisir un monstre comme moi n'était chose aisée j'en suis bien conscient. Je suis imprévisible… Un animal sauvage qu'elle a réussi à dompter mais jusqu'à quand ?_

-Restes je t'en prie …

Sa voix fit bondir mon coeur.

 _Merde. J'ai un coeur._

Elle s'était redressé, tenait le drap de satin sur ses seins. Elle était époustouflante de beauté, ses boucles en bataille habillaient son visage d'une perfection sans égale. Je revenais vers elle et m'assis sur le bord du lit.

Elle a pris mon visage dans ses mains. Et avec une douceur extrême elle m'a demandé de l'embrasser. Et à nouveau quand nos lèvres se sont rencontrées nous avons ressenti cette décharge, ce souffle de vie que nous n'avions jamais ressenti avant de nous rencontrer. Cette attirance qui a été immédiate. Nous ne pouvions rien y faire.

 _James… Putain pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à lui à ce moment précis._

Je baissais la tête abattu. Elle releva mon menton avec un regard interrogateur. Nous n'avions pas besoin de communiquer elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je prenais sa main gauche où sa bague de fiançailles était absente. Elle l'avait arraché de son cou dans l'opéra et elle devait toujours s'y trouver.

Elle regarda sa main puis son regard retrouva le mien. Il y eut un petit silence.

 _Elle savait que ça me faisait un mal fou. Elle savait que l'idée même de la savoir dans les draps de James me rendait dingue._

-Edward … Je vais le quitter… Je ne peux pas continuer à me mentir comme ça… Le ton de sa voix était à peine audible. Elle caressait ma joue en prononçant ces mots.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années j'ai ressenti dans ma gorge cette sensation de brulure intense. Comme si je ne pouvais plus avaler. _L'émotion. J'étais ému. Je retenais les larmes qui embuaient mes yeux._

Elle m'a embrassé à nouveau. Respectant mon silence. Elle respectait ma complexité, ma froideur…

-Je t'appartiens … murmura t-elle en faisant glisser au sol ma veste de costume.

Bella déboutonnés lentement les boutons de ma chemise. Je l'embrassais avec violence. Malgré toute la douceur qu'elle venait d'instaurer je ressentais ce besoin pressant alors qu'elle venait de me dire qu'elle m'appartenait.

-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Edward.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, la repoussais avec douceur afin qu'elle s'allonge. Je l'embrassais encore et encore, je sentais ses mains dans mes cheveux. Sa poitrine si parfaite … Si parfaite. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de passer du temps à embrasser le bout de ses seins. J'aimais la voir se cambrer j'aimais la tenir dans mes mains au creux de ses reins. J'aimais embrasser son nombril puis descendre plus bas, plus bas, et encore plus bas.

Ses gémissements de plaisir me rendaient fou, elle ne criait pas elle était presque aussi silencieuse qu'à l'opéra. Elle avait découvert une nouvelle façon d'accepter son plaisir et de se gérer. C'était un bal de gémissements sourds, les siens et le miens réunis comme une symphonie passionnée.

Quand je m'enfouissais en elle, cette fois-ci elle ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle me fixait avec insistance. Elle pouvait admirer la force de ces émotions qu'elle déclenchait en moi quand nous faisions l'amour.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais regardé, je me sentais admiré d'une autre façon… J'avais l'habitude de faire jouir des femmes et de les observer m'appartenir… Mais cette fois c'était elle. C'était elle qui me possédait.

Elle me renversa tendrement puis me chevaucha en embrassant mon torse, mordillant mon oreille.

 _Dieu je devais être au paradis._

C'était comme si elle avait pris énormément de confiance en elle. Comme si elle prenait son envol. Elle me fixait tout en imposant un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Elle arrivait à se gérer… J'allais devenir fou. Son regard sur moi me rendait fou.

Elle se pencha vers ma bouche et souffla.

-Je t'aime Edward.

Dans une synchronisation parfaite nos deux corps frémirent… L'extase encore.

 _Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je … Je ne connaissais pas ça… L'amour… Je ne saurais le définir. Je suis un monstre … Je ne suis pas capable d'aimer. Et pourtant Bella venait de m'ouvrir son coeur. J'ai passé toute ma vie à essayer d'éviter les émotions. Mais elle … Elle éveillais en moi des sentiments qui me sont étrangers. Totalement étrangers. C'est très … Troublant. Quand elle est dans les environs je … Je perds cette maîtrise de moi. Je … Je suis perdu._

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Non… Ne te trouble pas je t'en prie. Je veux simplement que tu le saches. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre, je n'attends rien Edward, je te donne mon amour. Je pensais que je pouvais me passer de toi, je sais que cela peut sembler prématuré mais c'est quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas… Ce n'est pas uniquement physique ni sexuel. C'est véritablement quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas … Et je voulais simplement te le dire. Je vais quitter mon fiancé car je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Edward Cullen. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître… Je t'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux être.

Je caressais son visage. Je me sentais bien. Ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes. Je la serrais contre moi. C'était un moment hors du temps.

 _Mon Dieu… De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais été aussi bavard … Jamais je n'ai étalé mes sentiments._

Bella m'embrassa à nouveau puis détendit l'atmosphère.

-Nous devrions prendre une douche…

Je sourirais… Bella Swann vous allez me rendre fou… Je me redressais rapidement puis la soulevais et la portais jusqu'à la salle de bain….

* * *

 _ **Merci à vous de m'avoir suivie et j'espère que vous ne pensez pas que ma Bella est une michto c'est faux ... Je suis un peu déçue mais j'espère vous prouver que ce n'est pas le cas ... Et je n'en veux pas à la personne qui a écrit ça bien sûr chacun à le droit d'avoir son avis et j'espère que ce chapitre saura répondre à cette review :)**_

 _ **Merci pour votre soutien sans faille c'est très important pour moi merci !**_


	9. 8- Where have you been ?

**Chapitre 8 : Where have you been ? (1)**

 **Comme promis je reposte le chapitre complet pour celles et ceux qui retrouvent la fiction maintenant un gros chapitre plutôt que deux courts**

* * *

 ** _Hello tout le monde, d'abord je suis vraiment désolée pour mon absence j'avais énormément de choses à faire cette année mais je veux vraiment vous remercier pour vous reviews vous êtes toutes adorables je ne vous retiens pas longtemps juste pour vous dire que je suis de retour et que j'espère que vous me suivrez toujours :)_**

 **Where have you been ? (1)**

-Une nouvelle ampoule d'adré ... plus vite que ça...

C'était flou j'entendais quelques bruits, quelques bips et parfois rien. Rien. Le néant la fin. Il semble que tout se soit passé trop vite sans que je ne puisse saisir l'essence de l'instant. Intéressant comme situation. Avais-je enfin réussi à mettre mon plan à exécution ? Bella n'était elle jamais entrée dans mon bureau à l'ambassade ? Je sentais mon corps lourd et fatigué me lâcher peu à peu.

Encore des bips encore des bruits de précipitation. Je suis là mais pas vraiment... Aies-je vraiment été là un jour ?

-Merde on est en train de le perdre !

Et puis plus rien... Plus un bruit. Le silence, un long et douloureux bip.

xxx

-J'ai l'impression qu'il ouvre les yeux... Infirmières vite venez voir il se réveille je vous en supplie aidez le.

Cette voix je la connaissais bien. Depuis des années. C'était une voix féminine, à son timbre on pouvait deviner qu'il s'agit d'une femme sûre d'elle. Un mannequin. Une blonde.

Dur.

Le réveil était particulièrement dur. Êtes-vous déjà revenu d'entre les morts ? Et bien je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas chose facile. Tout est flou. La lumière était trop forte pour mes yeux, une armada de médecins m'examinaient et semblaient impressionnés.

Les sourcils froncés le dernier toubib qui m'examina hocha la tête sans un mot et quitta la chambre.

Il y avait un parfum dans la chambre, une odeur de rose. Un parfum floral mais poudré voire sucré presque entêtant. Je ... Je... Je connais ce parfum. C'est celui de Tanya.

Tanya est belle. Je n'ai jamais pu dénigrer son charme.

Elle s'approchait prudemment de moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux et de son accent français trop prononcé elle soupira de soulagement en anglais pour ne pas me perturber.

-Thanks god you are finally here with me... Where have you been.

Progressivement la mémoire me revenait. Tanya a l'air de s'être beaucoup inquiétée pour moi. Mais je ne parvenais pas à remettre ce qui m'était arrivé. Comment avais-je atterri dans ce lit d'hôpital entouré de tant de machines.

Une douleur atroce déchira ma poitrine, je sentis de l'air remplir mes poumons me forçant à lutter contre l'appareil qui me permettait de respirer artificiellement. Une infirmière se précipita dans la chambre attirée par le cri. Tanya paniquait. La jeune infirmière la rassura lui expliquant que j'étais enfin capable de respirer seul et que les machines ne m'étaient plus nécessaires.

-Il doit se reposer, il revient de loin…

Doucement je sentis le sommeil m'emporter alors que l'infirmière injectait de la morphine dans mes veines. Je rouvris les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Toujours ce parfum de rose dans le nez. La blonde n'avait pas quitté sa place elle somnolait dans son fauteuil. Je n'avais visiblement qu'elle.

Elle devait avoir des sentiments pour moi.

Sentiments.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

 _Bella_.

Qu'avait-il bien pu m'arriver. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était dans mon bureau à l'ambassade. Elle... Elle... Je, j'étais sur le point de mettre fin à mes jours comme je l'avais prévu. Mais... et ... le vide. Je m'étais probablement raté.

Ironie du sort je suis toujours là.

Le téléphone de Tanya était posé sur ma table de chevet.

Je saisis l'appareil. Soudain ça me revint. Ce parfum était bel et bien celui d'une blonde. Oui cette fille était bien mannequin. Ce n'était pas Tanya non, mais Kate. La soeur de Tanya. Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient par la taille sur la photo qui servait de fond d'écran au portable de Kate.

Oui... j'avais eu une relation assez longue avec Kate. C'était avant Tanya. Quelques années auparavant.

Nous nous étions rencontrés à Volterra en Italie. Elle défilait alors pour une célèbre marque Italienne et c'était quelques années avant ma dépression. Je faisais le tour du monde. Nous avions connu de belles années. Puis un jour sans raison je me suis lassé et je suis devenu froid, rigide, un monstre. Et j'ai sombré.

Kate voulait rencontrer ma famille, se marier, fonder une famille. Je n'étais pas prêt. Je ne le serais jamais.

Kate était prête à m'attendre et à être patiente. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'un jour quelque chose de la sorte puisse arriver. Non.

Qu'aies-je fait allez vous vous demander ? J'ai séduit sa soeur Tanya.

Tanya était joueuse et utilisait le sexe comme un passe temps récréatif sans véritables sentiments. J'entrais alors dans la phase la plus noire de ma dépression. J'ai fait énormément de mal à Kate quand elle m'a « accidentellement » surpris au lit avec sa soeur. Elle m'avait enfin oublié et quitté. Et j'ai repris ma vie à Paris seul. Couchant de temps en temps avec Tanya et en m'affichant avec elle de temps en temps devant les photographes. Nous y avions trouvé notre compte tous les deux.

Et un jour j'ai eu cette idée. Je sortais d'une énième séance avec mon psy. Ça ne servait à rien. Je ne pouvais plus. Je ne voulais plus. J'ai pris la décision de mettre fin à mes jours. Et c'est à ce jour que je vous ai rencontrés. C'est à ce jour que j'ai décidé de vous raconter mon histoire. Mes derniers jours. Les derniers jours d'un condamné. Vous aviez peut-être deviné à l'époque mes noirs desseins. Aujourd'hui je suppose que si je me retrouve dans ce lit d'hôpital ce n'est pas pour rien. J'ai finalement mis mon plan à exécution. Mais comme nous le disions plus haut ironie du sort j'étais dans ce lit d'hôpital. Kate en face de moi assoupie dans son fauteuil, plus belle que jamais je dois l'avouer.

Je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre de séances que je vais devoir passer chez le psy à lui expliquer que je vais bien. Pour bien sur ensuite me souler et trouver un nouveau plan pour quitter ce monde sans me rater cette fois.

A quoi bon quand vous n'avez aucune raison de vivre ?

 _Bella_.

Je me souviens avoir aperçu son visage une dernière fois. Elle a déboulé dans mon bureau en poussant un juron. Puis rien. C'est probablement à ce moment là que j'ai dû presser la détente, ou que les médicaments ont fait leur effet.

 _Bella_.

Elle n'était pas là.

Il n'y avait que Kate. Juste Kate et moi.

Putain Bella.

Elle avait probablement dû fuir. Fuir devant ma lâcheté.

Stop.

Je me retrouvais encore à ressentir quelque chose. Cette femme était fascinante elle me faisait ressentir et oublier le monstre que je suis.

Stop.

Je.

Suis.

Un.

MONSTRE.

Je serrais le poing. Et cassait l'appareil qui épinglé à mon doigt prenait ma tension. Le petit bruit tira ma blonde au bois dormant de son sommeil.

Elle était belle. Kate a toujours été belle. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient impressionnants et tiraient presque vers le rouge sang quand elle était énervée ou inquiète.

Comment pouvait-elle encore être là après tout ce que j'avais pu lui faire. Ce qui m'avait plu chez elle c'était cette part d'instabilité que j'avais ressenti. On se comprenait dans cette torture de l'esprit. Et son instabilité me plaisait autant qu'elle m'agaçait.

Là encore ses grands yeux me scrutaient. Elle s'approcha doucement et approcha son visage du mien. Nos souffles se mélangèrent et elle embrassa doucement la commissure de mes lèvres.

-Comment te sens tu ? M'interrogea-t-elle

-Perdu.

Elle sourit et passa sa main dans mes cheveux en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Tu as toujours été perdu Eddie ...

Eddie. Pas de doute il s'agissait de Kate. C'était la seule qui se permettait de m'appeler ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-De quoi te souviens tu ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié on était au mois de Mai. 3 ans déjà que tu m'as quitté. Ironisais-je.

Le visage de Kate se renfrogna en une moue inquiète. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Et je retrouvais à l'époque cette instabilité qui m'avait tant plu et qui m'avait aussi tant exaspéré.

-On est en Octobre chéri... Tu ...

 _Octobre ? Quoi ? Merde._

-Quoi ? M'exaspérais-je. Parle Kate putain !

-Tu as eu un accident Edward, un terrible accident...

À _suivre_

 ** _Pas de panique je ne vous laisserai pas longtemps dans l'attente. Ce chapitre est volontairement court et lorsque je j'aurais posté la suite je le remettrai en un mais je voulais vous dire que j'étais de retour et vous donner envie de lire la suite !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à vous manifester si vous êtes toujours là. Je vous embrasse_**

 ** _Keira_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Where have you been (2)**

 ** _Bonjour, alors déjà merci infiniment. Vous êtes encore là et ça me touche beaucoup. Comme je vais rassembler les deux parties du chapitre dans quelques jours j'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde en MP._**

 ** _Juste un petit conseil ne vous braquez pas d'accord ? Je sais exactement où je veux amener cette fiction et je pense que vous ne serez pas déçues._**

 ** _UN GRAND MERCI ENCORE ! Vos avis c'est de l'or et c'est tellement motivant et gratifiant de vous lire. Allez je vous laisse avec la suite de ce chapitre 8._**

 ** _Guest: Oui et ne t'inquiète pas tu vas en savoir plus très rapidement._**

 **Where have you been (2)**

Un accident ... un terrible accident. Kate parlait mais c'était comme si elle parlait dans le vide. Je n'entendais pas je n'étais pas là.

Non je n'avais pas pu me planter avec ma formule 1 lors du grand prix de Monaco. Non je ne le pouvais pas avoir perdu le contrôle de ma monoplace. C'était pourtant ce qui était arrivé.

J'avais percuté une barrière de sécurité dans le très dangereux virage très serré du Fairmont. Mes freins n'avaient pas répondu ou bien je n'avais pas freiné. C'était la question à laquelle les enquêteurs avaient essayé de répondre pendant les 5 mois où j'avais lutté contre la mort et où je me suis réfugié dans le coma.

Je n'avais absolument aucun souvenir de cela. Mon esprit ne m'autorisait qu'à revoir les derniers moments que j'ai passé dans mon bureau le jour où j'avais décidé de me donner la mort.

Cette perte de contrôle me rendait fou. Je ne maîtrisait rien. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Dans mon esprit je n'avais jamais mis les pieds à Monaco. Je n'avais jamais participé au grand prix.

Je suis un pilote hors pair. J'ai même obtenu l'autorisation de participer depuis 5 ans au grand prix le plus prestigieux d'Europe.

Kate avait rassemblé des piles de magazines pour le jour où je reprendrais connaissance. Les journalistes racontaient mieux les drames que les petites pleurnicheuses comme Kate. Le médecin lui avait interdit de me les montrer afin d'évaluer au préalable mes souvenirs et estimer la gravité des dommages causés par l'hématome sous-dural qui avait pris le contrôle de mon cerveau. J'avais toute une armée de kinésithérapeutes prêts à m'aider à retrouver le contrôle de mes membres et à bientôt remarcher et courir comme avant.

J'avais perdu énormément de poids. Ma peau était pâle. Sous mes yeux de vilaines cernes violacées me donnaient un air de vampire. Kate mentait quand elle disait que je n'avais jamais cessé d'être beau.

La première semaine qui a suivi mon réveil a été une des plus difficile. Je n'avais toujours pas le droit d'en apprendre plus sur mon accident je devais passer de nombreux tests cognitifs et entamer les séances de musculation avec les kinés. Kate ne me quittait presque jamais, elle regagnait en un éclair son appartement pour changer de vêtements et faire un brin de toilette puis ramenait rapidement son petit derrière à l'hôpital.

C'était un mardi.

Deuxième semaine de convalescence. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma putain de vie. Cette rage. Ce sentiment qui m'a arraché le coeur.

J'ai pris le premier magazine de la pile qu'avait laissé Kate.

Une chose est sûre nous nous étions bien quittés il y a maintenant 3 ans. Pourquoi avait-elle amassé tant de magazines dont je faisais la couverture ? Fascination un peu malaisante ... peu importe il fallait que je sache.

Le gros titre vantait la présence d'un dossier exceptionnel avec les portraits de tous les pilotes qui participaient au grand prix. Je tournais rapidement les pages pour me rendre à l'article qui m'intéressait.

Un portrait noir et blanc d'une pureté exceptionnelle. Mon visage était parfaitement cadré pourtant la photo semblait improvisée. Je portais une chemise blanche simple comme tous les autres pilotes. Le jeu de lumière mettait en valeur mes traits et en disait énormément sur moi... Comme si la personne qui avait pris ce cliché avait su capturer mon âme et me connaître dans mes moindres nuances.

Bella Swan.

Bella. C'était Elle qui avait fait ce cliché, et celui de tous les autres pilotes. Je caressait le papier glacé. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce shooting. Pourtant il avait bel et bien eu lieu. Un tremblement commença a me prendre à la main droite. Incontrôlable. Et il ne s'arrêtait pas. J'étais incapable de tourner d'avantage les pages. Ce putain de tremblement m'en empêchait.

Kate me tira de ma réflexion en entrant dans la chambre.

-Eddie... tu ne devrais pas. Les médecins veulent que tu ailles doucement...

Elle s'approcha du lit et essaya de masser ma main tremblante. Mais rien n'y faisait. Paisiblement elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et tenta alors de m'embrasser à nouveau comme elle l'avait fait une semaine auparavant. Je n'esquivais pas sa tentative. Ses lèvres étaient douces, un baiser bienveillant.

-Je suis heureuse que tu ne me fuies pas... murmura t-elle. Je sais qu'on s'est fait énormément de mal. Mais... Edward je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi...

J'étais quelque peu désorienté devant de tels propos. Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'analyser les émotions que ses paroles faisaient naître en moi. Je répondais au besoin que mon corps semblait exprimer en lui donnant un autre baiser plus passionné cette fois, mon corps était encore faible, même donner un tel baiser était devenu pénible.

Nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone d'une infirmière. Un air d'opéra.

Opéra.

Opéra.

Opéra.

 _-Je suis si heureuse Edward._

 _Ma cravate nouée sur ses yeux. Son parfum. La musique..._

 _Sa robe bleue. En satin._

 _Le supplice du silence._

 _-Je t'en prie... Maintenant._

 _Ses gémissements de plaisir étouffés. Sa grâce même dans des moments aussi intimes que celui là._

 _-Ce soir je suis à toi..._

 _Mon plaisir, le sien, la musique. Ce besoin qu'elle m'appartienne, ce besoin qu'elle soit à moi._

 _-Je suis là..._

-Eddie ? Tout va bien ? Tu sembles ailleurs.

Merde. Mon esprit venait de faire renaître en moi ce souvenir. J'étais bel et bien à Monaco avec Bella. Et je lui avais fait l'amour passionnément dans l'opéra en pleine représentation... les souvenirs de cette nuit se faisaient de plus en plus clairs puis rien. Impossible de me rappeler quoi que ce soit de plus.

Impossible aussi pour moi d'en parler aux médecins. Je voulais garder ce moment ancré en moi. C'était entre elle et moi. Ce moment à nous. Pour l'éternité.

Bella. Comment avais-je pu oublier ce si doux moment qui était si clair à mon esprit à cet instant précis.

Kate avait fait venir un kiné dans la chambre pour analyser ce tremblement qui avait prit possession de ma main droite. D'après le professionnel il ne s'agirait que d'une surtension musculaire qui pourrait déclencher des tremblements de la sorte.

Kate avait fait une blague douteuse sur sa capacité à me détendre.

Le kinésithérapeute me proposa de respirer pendant qu'il massait ma main. Afin de me calmer je me remémorais la douce voix de Bella. Cette voix cristalline tantôt hésitante, tantôt enjouée, toujours apaisante même lorsqu'elle avait peur.

Progressivement ma main se détendit et le tremblement disparut.

Pourquoi donc cet ange n'était pas à mes côtés dans ce moment ? Qu'était il advenu de ma Bella. Avait-elle été présente lors de l'accident ? Avait-elle eu peur pour ma vie ?

La nuit était tombée et Kate n'avait plus été autorisée à passer les nuits ici depuis que j'étais à peu près autonome.

Je profitais de la tranquillité de la nuit pour continuer d'éplucher les magazines qui relataient avec étonnant de détails sordides mon accident et mon état de santé déplorable de mois en mois.

Où étais tu Bella pendant ce temps ?

Et c'est à ce moment là que la déchirure a été brutale. Sans vraiment prévenir. Comme la foudre qui vous frappe sans prévenir. Comme si votre coeur venait s'arracher de votre poitrine pour ne laisser entrer que de noires pensées.

Cet article avait fait un dommage irréparable dans mon âme et dans tout mon être et la haine que je ressentais n'était pas mesurable.

Bella. Dans cette robe blanche, aux bras de James.

Un pavé de conneries sur les contes de fées et sur le mariage de l'héritier d'un empire financier et d'une petite photographe indépendante.

Elle l'avait choisi lui à moi. Putain.

Ma main se remit à trembler. J'avais envie d'exploser. De hurler. Hurler ma douleur ma déception, mon mal être. Je sentais monter en moi la haine. Je la haïssais. Comment avait-elle pu me faire une pareille chose. Bella.

Putain Bella... Comment as tu pu. Comment... pourquoi.

Qu'avait-il pu bien se passer à Monaco pour que tu me fasses une telle chose.

Je ressentais de la haine. Énormément de haine. Mais après tout... jamais je n'aurais pu offrir à Bella ce dont elle devait probablement rêver. Le mariage, fonder une famille.

Je ne savais pas bien ce qui me rendait fou. Que ce soit le fait qu'elle ne m'appartienne désormais plus ...

Elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment appartenu.

La haine qui venait de prendre complètement possession de mon être m'aurait fait faire n'importe quoi. Je trouvais la force de me lever.

Une infirmière entra alors dans ma chambre.

Elle se glaça devant mon désarrois. Elle fut le témoin de ma rage et de ma peine. Elle vit cette unique larme rouler sur ma joue. La dernière larme que je verserai avant un long temps. Je la suppliais de m'emmener en voiture.

Elle refusa prétextant que mon état ne me permettait pas un tel caprice.

-Je vous en supplie... Putain... j'ai besoin d'air j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici.

Avec le peu de force dont je disposais je donnais un coup de poing dans le mur avant de m'effondrer sur le sol.

Je rouvris les yeux au beau milieu de la nuit. L'infirmière me guettait depuis le couloir. Elle entra dans la chambre.

-Promettez moi de faire tout ce que je vous direz ... m'ordonna t-elle.

J'acquiesçais.

Alors qu'elle venait de terminer son service, elle m'installa dans un fauteuil roulant et m'aida à m'habiller. Nous descendîmes discrètement par un ascenseur de service. Elle m'installa dans une ambulance et me demanda de où je souhaitais me rendre.

Je savais que c'était de la folie. Mais il le fallait.

Je lui donnais l'adresse de ce petit studio photo où tout avait commencé.

C'était insensé, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela. Je devais être en plein cauchemar. Une telle chose était impossible et m'était insupportable.

Nous venions d'arriver. Mon coeur avait encore fait un bon quand l'infirmière avait poussé mon fauteuil jusqu'à ce studio abandonné et complètement saccagé. Je désobéis en me levant et en utilisant le peu d'énergie dont je disposais. Le verre brisé sur le sol et la froideur de l'endroit me glaça. Qu'avait-il pu bien arriver à ce lieu. Notre première nuit sur ce sol désormais jonché de verre brisé et de feuilles. La porte n'était même pas verrouillée elle était fracassée. Plus aucune photo n'était exposée.

-Il est temps que je vous ramène. Nous ne devrions pas être ici... murmura l'infirmière.

Il était temps, elle avait raison et je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Je n'avais rien à faire ici. Mon temps ici était terminé. Bella avait quitté ce lieu comme elle venait de quitter mon coeur si tant est que j'en possède un.

Dans l'ambulance je sentais ce flot d'émotions me prendre encore et me donner la nausée.

Oh oui j'allais sombrer. Revenir à mes instincts être le monstre. La vie ne me renvoyait que ce que je méritais. S'en était fini de la lueur d'espoir qu'il me restait. Tout était fini.

Ma main tremblait.

Encore et encore.

Merde alors je ne serais jamais chirurgien ironisais-je à moi même.

J'étais seul. Dans la pénombre de ma chambre d'hôpital. Seule la lumière de la lune me permettait de distinguer les meubles.

Elle avait abandonné les lieux comme elle venait d'abandonner mon coeur.

Il fallait que je fasse taire cette douleur. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Je n'avais pas d'alcool ni la moindre chose à fumer sous la main. Pourtant il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Quelque chose que je pourrais à tout jamais regretter. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de complètement insensé. De complètement impulsif. De complètement détraqué. Et qui d'aussi détraqué qu'elle pour accepter.

Je saisis mon téléphone.

Elle répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

-Eddie mais que se passe t-il ? Il est 4h du m...

Je la coupais sèchement pour enfin lacher ce que j'avais besoin de dire. Faire ce que j'avais besoin de faire. Quelque chose de complètement insensé, quelque chose de complètement impulsif. Une chose complètement détraquée.

-Épouse moi !

* * *

 **Je vous l'ai dit plus haut restez avec moi vous verrez j'espère vraiment que cette fiction vous plaira toujours, je préfère respecter mon idée de base même si ça risque d'en froisser certaines mais je pense qu'une histoire authentique est qui plait est écrite sans avoir peur des remarques négatives. J'espère que vous arriverez à me faire suffisamment confiance pour continuer :)**

 **J'ai tellement tellement hâte de vous lire ! Défoulez vous !**

 **Je vous embrasse**

 **Keira**


	10. 9- In this Game Together

**Chapitre 9: In This Game Together**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour, vous vous posez tous et toutes tellement de questions ! Je vous promet d'y répondre au fil des chapitres mais vous comprenez bien qu'Edward ne peut vous raconter que ce dont il se souvient… Vous verrez au fil des chapitres vous allez comprendre et même rien qu'avec celui là vous serez bien bien avancés.**_

 _ **Et au fait les guests, si vous voulez vous pouvez signer avec un prénom ou un pseudo afin que je puisse vous répondre plus personnellement si vous le souhaitez ;)**_

 _ **Ah oui j'ai envie d'essayer de faire des chapitres vraiment longs (dans les 10 000 mots histoire que vous ayez quelque chose de consistant à lire) mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m'y tenir, quand j'écris j'ai tellement hâte que vous le lisiez que je veux vite poster mais voilà je vais essayer de faire ça ! Et j'aurais peut-être besoin de deux semaines entre chaque chapitres pour avoir de l'avance et je pense poster le samedi ! Vous savez tout !**_

* * *

 _ **Yuckie78: Merci encore pour avoir repéré cette petite erreur dans la chapitre précédent ! Et merci d'être toujours là j'espère vraiment que cette suite va te plaire et que l'histoire va continuer à te plaire !**_

 _ **Guest: C'est un bordel comme tu dis, oui ne t'inquiète pas le chapitre est là !**_

 _ **Guest: Merci de ton encouragement je suis contente que ce choix ne t'aie pas déçu(e), j'espère que cette suite continuera à te plaire.**_

 _ **Romeila: Je t'ai déjà répondu en MP mais je tiens encore à te remercier pour tes petits mots ils me touchent vraiment tu cernes très bien les personnages et je suis trop contente de lire à chaque fois des avis aussi engagés ! Merci !**_

* * *

 **In this Game Together**

 **EPOV**

Noël, je déteste cette période il n'y a rien de pire que ce besoin qu'ont les gens de se raccrocher à un espoir futile que la famille puisse être réunie et heureuse au moins un seul jour dans l'année.

Ça faisait deux mois. Deux mois aujourd'hui que Kate et moi avions rapidement pris le chemin de la mairie pour se marier le plus simplement du monde. J'avais ce besoin de faire quelque chose d'incompréhensible et de totalement décalé, j'avais besoin de faire ce qu'un psy aurait décrit comme un besoin compulsif de me faire du mal. Je suis dans l'auto destruction en permanence depuis ce putain de Mardi d'Octobre où la pompe qui me sert de coeur s'est crevée dans ma poitrine.

Cette chose que vous appelez coeur est pour moi aussi noir que la nuit. Je ne ressens rien je ne vibre plus. Je survis.

Je souris parfois pour faire plaisir à ma femme. J'ai une alliance au doigt.

Kate est heureuse.

La plus heureuse du monde. Enfin c'est ce que je crois.

Elle avait foncé sur l'occasion ce jour là, je lui avais fait ma demande par téléphone ridiculement... Et elle avait accepté, elle était plongée la tête première dans cette vie avec moi. Et finalement je consolais mon âme en lui faisant l'amour brutalement et souvent pour calmer mes tremblements qui malgré mon rétablissement n'avaient pas cessé.

Notre vie était finalement en surface tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

J'avais évité toutes les tentatives de James pour me voir, je ne supporterai pas de le voir.

Je feignais d'être heureux. Je ne pourrais plus jamais l'être.

Le seul qui n'était pas dupe c'était Finn, mon garde du corps. Il me connaissait mieux que quiconque et savait que mon âme était tourmentée. Il m'accompagnait souvent lors de mes réunions avec mon psy. Toujours le même d'ailleurs: le docteur Marshall. Ce cher docteur que j'avais réussi à berner si longtemps et dont les séances n'avaient fait qu'empirer mon mal-être psychologique.

Je le voyais 4 fois par semaine. Kate suivait de près mon rétablissement tout en apprenant jour après jour à pardonner à Tanya cherchant à rétablir une harmonie familiale alors mise en péril.

Voilà à quoi ressemblait ma vie. Ce parfum de rose trop entêtant mais qui avait fait partie de mon retour parmi les vivants. Cette femme mentalement fragile que j'avais détruite et qui m'avait à nouveau ouvert grand les bras et qui acceptait mes moindres travers.

-Eddie je suis rentrée ! héla t-elle en posant son sac à main sur la majestueuse table du salon.

J'étais assis dans le fauteuil depuis le matin, je n'avais pas bougé, je lui tournais le dos et je regardais Paris depuis mon immense baie vitrée.

Elle s'immisça entre mon bras et celui du fauteuil et me donna un baiser sur la tempe. Je caressais au travers de sa robe de laine sa chute de rein.

Nous pouvions rester des heures dans cette position. Kate était si apaisée de m'avoir à nouveau dans sa vie.

La sonnerie de son téléphone nous tira de nos rêveries.

-Docteur Marshall ? Oui... Mais... Vous en êtes certain... Mais enfin docteur. Bien. Bien je m'en occupe.

Je fronçais les sourcils et l'interrogeais du regard. Fragile elle se mit à sangloter comme une enfant.

-Parle Kate !

-Le... Le docteur Marshall veut que tu quittes Paris... il veut que tu participes à un séminaire à Seattle. Il pense que ça pourra t'aider à retrouver une stabilité psychique...

La discussion et le repas qui s'en suivirent furent rempli de négociations et de disputes futiles. Mais c'était comme si je n'étais pas là... Mon esprit n'est pas ici.

Kate sanglotait nous n'étions qu'à deux semaines de Noël et son rêve de rassembler la famille cette année semblait compromis. J'avais été clair je ne voulais pas que mes parents et mes soeurs participent à cela. Et je n'avais aucunement l'intent de céder. Ma famille n'avait même pas assisté à notre mariage éclair, il était hors de question de céder à ce caprice.

Le séminaire devait durer 15 jours. Je passerai ainsi Noel seul dans l'avion. Kate n'était pas prête à capituler. Elle recontacta Marshall et réussit à obtenir une autorisation pour que je quitte le séminaire plus tôt et me rendre chez moi pour les fêtes.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait à ce point l'enthousiasmer, elle quitta son état de détresse en un clin d'oeil et devint alors guillerette et ça avait le don de m'agacer.

Je me retrouvais donc quelques heures plus tard à préparer une humble valise pour me rendre à ce séminaire... J'avais eu une seule exigence, je voulais Finn avec moi. Marshall n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient du moment que je participais activement à tous les ateliers.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle à manger autour d'un dernier dessert ensemble avant que Finn ne me conduise à l'aéroport pour rejoindre mon jet. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque soudain un flash m'aveugla.

 _-Doucement murmura t-elle._

 _J'entendais le crépitement de son appareil photo qui était en train de capturer de nombreux clichés de mon corps entièrement nu endormi dans ces draps de satin._

 _Malgré son ordre j'ouvrais les yeux. Elle était si belle, si gracieuse. À califourchon sur moi, barricadée derrière son appareil photo. Elle avait revêtu ma chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon déstructuré. Elle portait des sous vêtements de dentelle noire dessous qui se laissent transparaître dans l'ouverture des boutons au niveau de ses seins._

 _Instinctivement je me cachais le visage. Je détestais les photos et encore moins celles que l'on prenait à l'improviste. Elle grogna puis eut une idée. Elle défit lentement ma chemise puis me la tendit avec un air enjoué._

 _Je riais. Complètement libre. Je me sentais bien._

 _-Enfile ça s'il te plait ..._

 _Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de sa divine beauté. Et je ne pouvais rien lui refuser._

 _Lentement à mon tour je m'exécutais. Elle ne perdit pas une miette de la scène en faisant crépiter le flash de son appareil photo._

 _Je pouvais humer son parfum sur ma chemise, une odeur légère... hespéridée puis fleurie. Des notes d'agrumes et de fleur d'oranger qui étaient suivis de notes florales de muguet en notes de coeur. C'était un parfum si doux, c'était le sien. Et j'en étais dingue._

 _Elle me demanda de me lever et de m'installer dans un majestueux fauteuil de la suite._

 _Je m'exécutais sans la moindre réflexion. Elle entreprit de ranger légèrement mes cheveux qui étaient en bataille, ces mêmes cheveux qu'elle avait tant parcouru de ses mains si douces la veille._

 _-détends toi... murmura t-elle._

 _J'avais beaucoup de mal à me détendre je détestais me voir en photo et la simple idée que l'on puisse en prendre une de moi me donnait la nausée rien que de penser à ma déception à la vue du résultat._

 _Bella avait senti que j'étais dans mes pensées. Elle a le plus facilement du monde trouvé le moyen de me ramener. Sans que je ne la sente s'approcher elle déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baiser doux, sans aucune prétention. Je sentais déjà mon corps se détendre. Elle mordilla ma lèvre inférieure ce qui me fit sourire toujours suspendu à son bon vouloir attendant de voir ce qui allait arriver. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Elle se recula très délicatement et au moment où j'ouvris les yeux le flash apparut. J'étais dans l'ombre assis sur le fauteuil les yeux emprunts d'un désir ardent et une déesse en face de moi qui n'avait d'yeux que pour moi._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas jeter un coup d'oeil au cliché car elle utilisait un appareil photo argentique, il faudrait attendre avant de pouvoir savoir si la photo était réussie._

 _-Elle est parfaite. S'émouvait Bella._

 _-Comment peux tu le savoir ?_

 _-Je le sais c'est tout ... murmura t-elle dans un souffle._

 _Je la sentais si émotive, elle était heureuse. Loin de tout, loin de James, près de moi. Avec moi. À moi._

 _Je tendis les bras vers elle pour qu'elle vienne se réfugier contre ma poitrine. Je ne supportais pas de la voir pleurer mais je respectais ses silences et la serrais contre moi humant cette odeur si douce. J'embrassais ses tempes puis son front, le bout de son petit nez si froid, son cou, la naissance de ses seins... Elle pivota face à moi. Lentement j'entreprenais quelques mouvements circulaires à travers sa culotte de dentelle. Je la sentais si réceptive si réactive. Elle se tendait littéralement sous mes caresses. Son corps appelait le mien. Comment faisait elle ? Comment pouvait-elle être à ce point faite pour moi, pour mes caresses..._

 _Je la contraignais à se relever et baissais d'une lenteur presque angoissante son sous vêtements de dentelle. J'accompagnais mon geste d'une cascade de baisers de ses hanches à ses cuisses. Je remontais lentement jusqu'à son temple de la féminité en faisant glisser mes mains sur ses hanches. Ma langue la fit une nouvelle fois vibrer, elle se cambra en étouffant un soupir de plaisir. Je la sentais au bord de l'extase. Elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle et de me donner du plaisir aussi mais mon plaisir était mille fois plus exacerbé de la voir en extase. Lentement puis d'un rythme effréné j'entrais en elle là maintenant accrochée à mon corps comme si plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer, comme si nous passerions la fin de nos vies à faire l'amour dans cette suite sans que plus personne ne vienne interférer entre nous. Comment était-ce possible de désirer quelqu'un à ce point ? Nous nous connaissions à peine nous venions à peine de nous trouver et de nous retrouver et pourtant c'était comme si nous avions passé nos vies à nous rechercher l'un l'autre. Faire l'amour avec elle, l'avoir près de moi adoucissait mon âme, me donnait envie de m'exprimer, de raconter de me laisser faire ..._

 _Lorsque je m'effondrais sur elle nous étions allongés sur le lit. Elle faisait naitre en moi de petits frissons de plaisir en caressant ma peau nue._

 _-J'ai peur... murmurait-elle_

 _Je la serrais encore plus fort contre mon torse._

 _-De quoi donc ?_

 _-J'ai peur pour toi ..._

 _C'était la première fois que j'entendais ces mots de la part d'une femme autre que ma mère. Cela me dérouta_

 _-... j'ai peur car je brise tout ce que je touche..._

 _...j'ai peur que lorsque que je suis avec quelqu'un le malheur s'abatte sur lui comme il s'est abattu sur moi depuis la mort de mes parents._

 _Elle venait de me faire cette confidence. J'ignorais qu'elle avait perdu ses parents._

 _-L'attaque de l'hôtel... je suis persuadée que ma malchance à encore frappé._

 _Je caressais son dos._

 _-Bella enfin ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Tu n'es en rien responsable de la mort de tes parents... ni de cette attaque._

 _-J'ai peur pour la course Edward._

 _-Tu n'as rien à craindre et moi non plus. Je suis un pilote expérimenté je sais ce que je fais..._

-Merde Kate ! Tu sais bien que je déteste les photos. Je tapais du poing sur la table brisant une assiette et regardais couler le sang sur mon poing.

Kate était confuse elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était perdue et pleurait. Je la rendais malheureuse, j'étais malheureux. Ce bonheur de façade que nous affichions n'était que poudre aux yeux. Un pur mensonge. Il fallait que je réagisse. J'étais dans une colère noire. Et je sentais mes vieux démons ressortir. Kate saisir immédiatement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle m'empêcha de prononcer les mots que j'avais envie de prononcer en prétextant qu'il était désormais temps que je rejoigne Finn en bas.

Oui j'avais dans l'idée de quitter ma femme ce soir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

 **xxx**

Le temps à Seattle n'était pas au beau fixe, il pleuvait. Je me souvenais de mon enfance et de cette pluie récurrente. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, je n'étais pas un homme qui aimait le soleil. La pluie me comprenait mieux.

Je portais un de mes costumes hors de prix et le sourire aux lèvres dévoilant mes dents parfaitement blanchies je laissais mes valises au voiturier de l'hôtel qui avait été privatisé ces 15 jours pour que le séminaire de remise en forme psychique se passe dans un cadre fermé. Finalement je ne voyais pas trop d'inconvénient à passer deux semaines de vacances dans un hôtel de luxe. Ma main tremblait toujours autant et était dans un sale état depuis ma mésaventure lors de mon dîner de départ.

Je laissais à Finn la besogne de signer pour moi les formulaires d'admission.

Ma suite était très confortable mais tout le nécessaire pour se restaurer et l'alcool avait été retiré de ma chambre. Marshall avait été très strict là dessus, les repas devraient être pris en commun et la consommation d'alcool serait supervisée. J'avais l'impression d'être retourné dans une colonie de vacances.

-Edward ! C'est un plaisir de vous avoir ici. Je suis persuadé que cette nouvelle approche vous permettra de gérer les derniers conflits psychiques dont vous souffrez. Je suis persuadé que nous allons faire d'énormes progrès ! Me lança Marshall à l'entrée de ma suite.

J'aimerais bien vous croire docteur mais si vous saviez à quel point je crève au fond de moi... Si vous aviez la moindre idée de la haine que je peux ressentir à cet instant précis. Ma main tremblait de plus en plus fort. C'était devenu très handicapant. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, je ne disais rien. Je m'étais replié sur moi même. Je commençais même à avoir regretté de faire tant de mal à Kate. Après tout elle essayait simplement de trouver sa place dans ma vie. Elle avait dû voir dans ma demande en mariage la récompense qu'elle avait toujours espéré pour nous et pour sa patience.

La première conférence avait pour but de nous aider à pratiquer la méditation. Je souriais bêtement parfaitement convaincu que cet exercice n'avait absolument aucune utilité. Nous étions plus d'une centaine de personnes à assister à ce séminaire tenu par une 20aine de psychiatres qui tentaient probablement en vain de sauver des patients récalcitrants... Des patients comme moi.

J'étais au fond de la salle de conférence. Je m'ennuyais. J'utilisais mon téléphone pour rassurer Kate sur le fait que j'étais bien installé et bien arrivé. Je m'étais aussi excusé pour mon comportement de la veille.

Et là encore une fois j'ai cru mourir. J'aurais reconnu entre milles cette fragrance. Ces notes d'agrumes et de muguet qui m'ont tant charmé.

Elle venait de faire irruption dans la salle de conférence. Époustouflante comme toujours, pourtant je décelais dans son visage une sorte de froideur, le vide. Elle portait un pantalon très près du corps, perchée sur des escarpins avec une chemise blanche nouée.

Bordel.

Mais qu'est-ce que Bella faisait ici.

Mes tremblements s'intensifièrent. Elle s'installa discrètement dans un siège vide assez loin de moi. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vu que j'étais ici.

La haine que je ressentais contre elle était inimaginable. Avait-elle passé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à mon chevet où avait-elle directement foncé dans les bras de James. Je sais bien que je n'aie pas le droit de me plaindre. J'ai convoité la propriété d'un autre. Elle l'avait épousé. Elle lui avait dit oui pour la vie. Elle dormait avec lui, elle jouissait pour lui. C'était insupportable de les imaginer. Que faisait elle à un séminaire comme celui-là ? Pourquoi son studio parisien était-il à l'abandon ?

Elle ne semblait pas plus passionnée que moi par la méditation proposée par Marshall et ses confrères.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retenais d'aller lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Car oui Bella Swan (je me refuse à utiliser son nom d'épouse) je te hais. Je te hais du plus profond de mon être. Je t'en veux pour avoir choisi celui qui partage ton lit.

Elle scrutait la salle. Elle devait probablement sentir mon regard lourd. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu elle se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis elle a fuit.

Merde alors.

On ne fuit pas devant moi et certainement pas comme elle venait de le faire. Je quittais à mon tour la salle de conférence et guidé par le son de ses talons sur le sol de marbre je la rejoignit dans la cour extérieure.

Elle me tourna le dos croisant les bras et réprimant des sanglots. Je la toisait moi aussi. Mais aucun son, aucune insulte ne pût sortir de ma bouche.

Rien.

Pas un mot.

Et alors ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Eh bien je suis parti. Comme un con. J'ai rejoint ma suite les mains dans les poches.

Je n'ai pas été capable de sortir le moindre mot. Elle m'avait tourné le dos. Alors j'ai tourné le mien et j'ai disparu dans l'ombre. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

Je déjeunais avec un formidable avocat Parisien qui avait lui aussi perdu les pédales à cause du surmenage que lui imposait son boulot. Je continuais à harceler de regards la source de tout mon désarroi. Bella ignorait chacun de mes regards. Elle m'évitait. Et finalement c'était peut-être mieux comme ça je ne voulais plus d'elle dans ma vie. J'avais une haine monumentale contre elle.

Les premiers jours se sont passés comme ça. Entretiens individuels avec les psy, repas, conférences... Bella restait seule. Tout le temps seule.

Ce soir là j'ai ressenti le besoin de lui faire du mal. De la toucher en plein coeur. Ce soir là j'avais expressément demandé à ma femme de me rejoindre. Dans dix heures Kate serait là à la vue de tous et particulièrement de celle qui avait brisé mon âme.

Justement celle-là même me croisa furtivement dans le couloir. Grisé par la haine je souriais bêtement à l'idée de m'afficher demain devant elle aux bras de ma femme. Son regard était vide. Il m'arracha un pincement au coeur. L'idée même qu'elle soit ici à cause de moi me glaça. Puis la haine revint peu à peu prendre possession de moi. Elle n'était pas là quand j'avais ouvert les yeux à l'hôpital. Elle avait épousé ce bouffon de James. Elle m'avait abandonné et avait fait de moi cet homme perdu et livré à ses anciens démons. C'était incroyable le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi. Elle réussissait à elle seule ce que les thérapeutes n'arrivaient pas à faire, elle me faisait parler de moi. Elle m'obligeait à me questionner, à comprendre chacune de mes émotions. À les analyser...

 **xxx**

-Eddie ! Dieu ce que tu m'as manqué. Hurla ma femme dans ma cour de l'hôtel, agrippée à mon cou elle m'empêchait presque de respirer.

Je souriais. Satisfait.

Kate avait sauté dans le premier avion, j'avais convaincu le docteur Marshall qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée et que j'allais avec ça pouvoir véritablement marquer un changement dans mon état et accepter ma difficulté à m'ouvrir... blablabla un ramassis de conneries. Non tout ce qui m'importait à ce moment précis c'était qu'elle me voit, qu'elle sente cette cassure au fond d'elle, la même que celle que j'ai ressenti le jour où je l'ai vue sur ce papier glacé, resplendissante dans sa robe blanche, les cheveux tirés, un sourire magnifique...Je voulais qu'elle souffre en voyant ma femme agrippée à mon bras comme elle qui avait été agrippée au bras de James. Je voulais qu'elle entende les hurlements de plaisirs de ma femme jusqu'au bout du couloir, je voulais qu'elle souffre autant que moi j'avais souffert de l'imaginer en extase en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec ce porc. J'avais énormément de rancune et de rancoeur. Je n'étais pas prêt à aller de l'avant. Encore une fois j'avais trompé tous les psy que je voyais j'étais passé maître dans l'art de la provocation et du mensonge. Après tout je ne suis rien... Un imposteur.

Je n'osais pas penser que quelques jours auparavant je prévoyais de quitter ma femme. Et aujourd'hui elle était à mes cotés dans ce luxueux hôtel, attablée avec ce nouvel ami avocat à qui j'avais fait quelques confidences à propos d'un éventuel divorce. N'importe qui aurait été géré à ma place. Mais je n'en faisait rien. J'allais bien. Je ne ressentais rien, ni honte ni déshonneur.

Bella fit son apparition plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée dans la salle du restaurant, elle portait un petit chemisier blanc qui laissait transparaitre son soutien-gorge noir, un pantalon noir taille haute et une paire d'escarpins beiges hors de prix. Même habillée de ville elle était terriblement sexy. Elle s'essaya à la table de ceux que j'appelais « les gens seuls », la seule table du restaurant où les gens ne s'adressaient quasiment pas la parole.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi tandis que j'enroulais mon bras autour des épaules de ma femme alors en pleine conversation très sérieuse avec Démétri l'avocat.

Nos regards se sont croisés et ce fut comme la guerre du feu contre la glace. Je vis ses traits se durcir, son regard se noircir. Si un regard avait pu tuer elle m'aurait achevé dans cette salle en ce jour. J'avais l'impression que ce moment avait duré des heures et des heures. J'avais cru que cet acte allait la détruire mais j'avais cette impression qu'au contraire il l'avait réveillée, elle semblait plus forte tout à coup, non elle ne semblait absolument pas dépitée. Elle avait ce regard hargneux qui si j'avais toujours ressenti quelque chose pour elle m'aurait glacé le sang.

Je serrais la mâchoire et continuais de la fixer, elle ne baissait pas le regard et ne semblait pas prête à le faire. C'était une nouvelle facette de se personnalité qui se dévoilait, elle m'avait montré sa fragilité et sa tendresse quelques mois auparavant et désormais elle m'offrait ce spectacle.

Kate caressa discrètement ma cuisse sous la table. Ce contact me fit tout à coup baisser les yeux sur sa main. Je venais de perdre. Alors que j'avais baissé les yeux Bella avait gagné. Elle alors détourné son regard et engagé la conversation avec sa voisine. Ma main tremblait comme jamais auparavant c'était incontrôlable.

Ce moment avait été d'une intensité palpable. Personne dans la pièce ne semblait avoir été blessé mais c'était bel et bien une effusion de sang qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Merde.

Quelle femme.

Avec un simple regard elle avait fait passer tout un flot d'émotions sans rien dévoiler sur son visage. Simplement la froideur et la colère d'une femme trompée. J'avais besoin d'alcool mais la supervision imposée par Marshall ne nous autorisait que deux verres de vin à table au cours des repas. Discrètement j'échangeais mon verre avec celui de ma femme toujours absorbée par sa discussion avec Démétri. Je le voyais bien le bougre se délecter de la beauté de me femme et je voyais bien comme il la dévorait du regard. Il lui expliquait comment facilement s'affranchir de toutes les contraintes de paperasse à laquelle elle était confrontée en tant que mannequin. Je descendis le verre de Kate d'un trait sans oser lever les yeux vers Bella. Son dernier regard m'avait glacé et je me sentais presque comme un gosse en manque d'affection, je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de remonter dans ma suite avec Kate et de mettre mon plan à exécution. Mais il me fallait encore attendre. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que Bella, folle de rage quitte la salle du dîner pour foncer vers sa suite. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Je profitais d'un instant où Kate qui était partie se repoudrer le nez pour missionner mon nouvel ami Démétri de me prévenir quand cette furie aurait rejoint sa chambre. Le dessert venait d'arriver et toujours aucun mouvement de la part de Bella. Elle était décidément plus forte que ce que je l'avais imaginé. Je passais déjà mon temps à titiller Kate afin de la préparer à la nuit qui l'attendait... J'avais terriblement besoin de relâcher toute cette pression et cette tension sexuelle, j'avais passé beaucoup trop de temps loin de ma femme.

Mon supplice prit fin lorsque enfin les infusions furent servies et que le pianiste eut enfin décidé qu'il avait suffisamment charmé nos oreilles pour la soirée. Kate semblait avoir compris le message et se montrait un peu plus réceptive à mes caresses discrètes sous la table. Je n'avais toujours pas osé lever les yeux vers le fond de la salle. Je devais bien avouer que ce regard si noir m'avait complètement glacé. Kate prétexta de se sentir un peu fatiguée et nous permit de quitter la salle et de prendre congé de nos camarades de table. Nous remontions main dans la main le majestueux escalier jusqu'à notre chambre. Ma femme m'avait annoncé qu'elle devrait partir tard dans la nuit afin de retourner en France et ne pas faire défaut à son employeur et au photographe de la séance photo lingerie qui l'attendait. J'étais quelque peu déçu je devais bien l'avouer. Je dois dire que Kate m'avait manqué ces derniers jours. J'avais vécu des moments assez troublants depuis mon arrivée ici et cela ne m'enchantait pas de me retrouver à nouveau seul pour le reste de mon séjour chez les psy. Râler ne servait à rien, les choses allaient se passer ainsi et j'allais devoir m'y faire et accepter sans conditions, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me disputer avec Kate juste avant de mettre en place mon plan. Non ceci était complètement exclu. Il fallait attendre le bon moment.

C'était enfin le moment, j'avais su par Démétri que Bella avait rejoint sa suite. Je savais qu'elle serait aux premières loges pour entendre mes ébats amoureux torides avec ma superbe femme. J'avais bien vu comment les hommes la regardaient, ils la dévoraient tous du regard. Il faut avouer que Kate était à couper le souffle, elle avait une plastique parfaite et un corps qui aurait pu faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les femmes de la terre.

 _Toutes ? Toutes sauf, une._ _Il y en avait une à qui une simple chemise d'homme empruntée allait à la perfection. Il y en avait une qui…_

 **xxx**

-Ce n'est pas grave chéri, je comprends... Tu traverses une période difficile...

Incapable ! J'avais été incapable de baiser ma femme ce soir ... et pourtant Dieu sait si j'en avais envie, j'aurais tué pour crever le coeur de Bella Swan (oui je continuerai à utiliser son nom de jeune fille). Kate avait été si compréhensive mais encore une fois elle ne me connaissait pas, jamais je n'avais été en incapacité de faire l'amour à une femme. Jamais. Et pourtant ce soir là ma main tremblait énormément et j'étais dans une rage folle. Je n'avais pas pu effacer de mon esprit son regard noir, ses cernes, son teint blanc, ses lèvres si tendues. J'aurais pu penser à elle pendant l'acte mais je ne voulais pas je ne voulais plus. Bien sûr qu'elle m'attirait énormément mais je ne voulais plus lui appartenir. Non ce n'était pas l'impression que j'avais de tromper ma femme mais simplement que j'étais allé trop loin. J'avais trop donné à cette étrangère qui avait su tout à coup prendre une place immense dans ma vie et prendre le contrôle de mon être et de mes pensées les plus sombres. Nous écoutions la pluie tomber sur la coupole de verre qui servait de toit à ma chambre. Les éclairs grondaient et Kate était blottie contre moi entièrement nue. Elle n'avait pas pris de bagages, elle repartirait dans quelques heures lorsque cette petite sonnerie de téléphone l'aura sortie de son sommeil de plomb. J'avais peut-être fait une erreur de la faire venir ici. J'avais fait une erreur en l'épousant. Esmée ne m'avait pas élevé comme ça. Elle n'avait pas fait de moi un monstre aussi noir que celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Voilà des années que je n'ai plus vu celle à qui je doit tout. Celle qui m'a tout donné. Celle à qui je doit tout. Mais j'avais trop honte de moi, trop honte de celui que j'étais. J'avais coupé les ponts progressivement avec ma famille pour ne pas leur causer trop de peine lorsque que je quitterais ce monde. Et sans Bella j'aurais pu disparaître sans le moindre problème et sans la moindre vague. Mon coeur se serra à l'idée d'imaginer Esmée le visage plein de larmes à cause de moi.

Je préférais chasser rapidement ces penses de mon esprit. Je devenais beaucoup trop fragile. Bien trop fragile quand Bella était dans les environs. C'était elle la cause de tous mes problèmes. Et ça me rendait encore plus fou. J'étais en colère. Je lui en voulais énormément.

Kate était profondément endormie. Je caressais doucement sa joue pour la tirer de son sommeil. J'avais ressenti le besoin d'être auprès d'elle quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elle s'était éveillée avec le sourire aux lèvres surprise par ma soudaine affection tendre.

J'avais envie de la raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de la cour de l'hôtel où Finn prendrait soin d'elle en la raccompagnant à l'aéroport.

L'orage faisait toujours rage. C'était commun ici, bien qu'à l'approche de Noël c'était plutôt la neige qui était de mise.

Nous descendîmes dans le silence de la nuit. La réceptionniste n'était même pas à son poste. Seul Finn nous attendait en bas. Toujours opérationnel.

J'avais une grande affection pour mon garde du corps. Cet ancien Marins avait toujours été un soutien pour moi et il ne m'avait jamais déçu.

Nous descendîmes jusqu'à la grande cour principale. Traversant par les jardins où la lumière allumée du pool-house et de la piscine m'interpelèrent.

Kate se serra contre moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Elle monta dans la voiture et je lui laissais mon parapluie. La pluie tombait et les éclairs étaient menaçants. La voiture s'éloignait peu à peu et je sentais couler sur moi cette pluie froide qui ne me donnait pas envie de fuir non. C'était presque comme si elle m'expiait de toutes mes fautes, comme si tout à coup je recommençais tout à zéro. Je suis resté un moment dans la cour sans porter la moindre attention au froid et à l'orage. J'ai fait le tour par le jardin attiré par la lumière de la piscine chauffée dont émanait une buée chaude qui se mêlait à la fraicheur de la nuit et aux gouttes de pluie.

Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je l'aperçus. Elle portait une petite robe fluide noire, allongée sur un matelas gonflable, une bouteille de champagne à moitié vide dans la main. Elle avait les yeux fermés et laissait la pluie couler en torrent sur elle.

Je fus saisi par la puissance de cette scène. C'était presque sorti tout droit d'un rêve, presque irréel. Son visage ressemblait à s'y méprendre au mien lorsque j'étais seul dans la cour à attendre que le déluge m'ensevelisse.

Je l'observais flotter lentement sur l'eau derrière son rideau de buée et d'eau de pluie. Non je ne l'observais pas. Je l'admirais.

Puis j'ai fermé les yeux. Et je suis resté dans le silence quelques instants.

-Casse toi Cullen ! M'interpela la voix de la déesse un peu trop éméchée qui flottait dans la piscine.

J'ouvris les yeux avec un regard sévère. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue dire de vulgarités.

-Ne le regarde pas avec tes gros yeux. Tire toi !

Elle disait cela sans avoir même ouvert ses yeux. Je m'interrogeais sur comment elle avait été capable de savoir qu'il s'agissait de moi et que je la regardait de la sorte. Et comme par enchantement elle avait lu en moi sans même ouvrir les yeux, simplement par cette tension palpable dans l'air qu'il y avait entre nous.

 _Ce lien que seules les âmes jumelles ont._

-Ton parfum. Ton putain de parfum. Je pourrais le sentir à des kilomètres. Satisfait Cullen ? Ne m'oblige pas à ouvrir les yeux et laisse moi.

-Ton putain de parfum me perturbes aussi… Répliquais-je, conscient que ma réplique ferait un flop à côté de l'animosité de ses propos.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et éclata de rire.

-Mon parfum incombe monsieur l'ambassadeur. Pardonnez moi votre excellence pour ce manque de raffinement. Maintenant laissez moi continuer à descendre cette formidable bouteille.

Marshall avait tout prévu, tout sauf le bar de la piscine. Il fallait être complètement givré pour aller piquer une tête dans la piscine à quelques jours de Noël.

J'allais égaliser les score en sortant du bar une bouteille de Vodka. Je bu rapidement comme un adolescent quelques shots afin que l'alcool se répande rapidement en moi. Je m'assis sur l'un des transats complètement trempé par la pluie battante.

-Tu es complètement dingue… Murmurais-je.

Elle ignora ma réponse et referma les yeux. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants en silence. Un silence lourd. Bercés par la pluie.

-Je t'en prie Edward tire toi…

Son ton était suppliant et à la fois ferme. Elle était en colère contre moi. Je n'étais pas prêt à abandonner non plus et avalais de nouvelles gorgées de vodka.

-Tu devrais être auprès de ta petite femme. Elle fut interrompue par un léger hoquet provoqué par l'alcool. Ta radieuse et charmante petite femme...

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais beaucoup de ressentiments envers elle et son mariage avec James. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me reprocher cela.

-Do I ever cross your mind ? When you are kissing her, touching her, do I ever cross your mind ? Me demanda t-elle dans notre langue maternelle.

Ces mots prononcés sur ses lèvres me rendirent fou.

-Comment oses tu Bella ! Comment oses tu ! Tu m'as brisé...

En entendant ses mots elle se renversa du matelas gonflable et nagea avec hargne vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pied. Le haut de son corps sortait de l'eau dévoilant ses seins tendus sous sa robe trempée et collée à son corps. La pluie faisait rage et le tonnerre gronda.

-Je t'aie brisé ? C'est la plus grosse connerie que je n'ai jamais entendu ! Tu te fous de moi Edward c'est bien ça.

J'étais indigné, comment pouvait-elle me soutenir que c'était moi le fautif. Elle me fixait toujours avec son regard noir. Je ne parlais pas je sentais l'alcool prendre possession de moi. Je voulais que ce soit elle qui parle. Qu'elle justifie son infamies... Qu'elle me demande pardon.

-Tire toi Cullen je t'en prie...

-Non ! Hurlais-je. Non bordel ! Tu m'as anéanti Bella.

Elle semblait excédée, prête à exploser de colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Hurla t-elle en sortant de la piscine et en me faisant face. À l'instant même où j'ai posé le regard sur toi, cette foutue arrogance, cette fierté, cette suffisance que tu affiches, ce mépris pour les autres et pour les femmes en particulier auraient dû me faire comprendre que tu es le dernier homme à qui j'aurais pu dire je t'aime...

Le tonnerre gronda. Avais-je bien entendu ? Bella m'avait dit... Bella avait...

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Edward.. Comment oses tu me regarder comme ça. Comment oses tu ...

Une larme vînt s'ajouter aux gouttes de pluie qui roulaient sur son visage. Je ne me souvenais de rien.

-Bella, je...

Elle me coupa.

-Puis tu as eu cet accident. J'ai cru mourir dans l'hélicoptère lorsque l'on t'a rapatrié à Paris. J'aurais crevé pour toi Edward. J'aurais quitté James. Je suis restée avec toi à chaque secondes. Je ne t'ai pas quitté et ... Elle sanglotait de rage et de peine. ...et un jour Kate est arrivée, elle a enfin dit la vérité. Ton mensonge Edward.

Elle s'était précipitée sur moi et tambourinait avec ses poings sur mon torse. Je saisis ses mains. J'étais dans une colère noire. Mon mensonge ? Mais de quoi diable voulait-elle parler.

-Mon mensonge ?

Bella essaya à nouveau de frapper.

-Ta relation avec Kate... Tu m'as menti. Et moi... moi comme une conne je t'ai cru... Sale...

Je la coupais brusquement.

-Je n'avais pas de putain de relation avec Kate quand je t'ai rencontré Bella. Kate faisait partie de mon passé depuis trois années déjà ! Je ne t'aurais pas menti Bella. Merde ! Comment as tu pu croire ça !

Elle semblait complètement perdue, incapable de déceler si mes propos étaient véridiques ou s'il ne s'agissait encore que d'un vulgaire tissu de mensonges. J'étais en colère contre elle. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'elle avait pu croire ou ce que Kate avait pu raconter. Je pris son visage entre mes mains sous la pluie battante et observais la perfection de son visage. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Soudain mon esprit me permis d'accéder au dernier souvenir de la veille de l'accident... Le souvenir qui me manquais, celui auquel je n'avais jamais pu accéder.

 _-Reste je t'en prie …_

 _Sa voix fit bondir mon coeur._

 _Merde. J'ai un coeur._

 _Elle s'était redressé, tenait le drap de satin sur ses seins. Elle était époustouflante de beauté, ses boucles en bataille habillaient son visage d'une perfection sans égale. Je revenais vers elle et m'assis sur le bord du lit._

 _Elle a pris mon visage dans ses mains. Et avec une douceur extrême elle m'a demandé de l'embrasser. Et à nouveau quand nos lèvres se sont rencontrées nous avons ressenti cette décharge, ce souffle de vie que nous n'avions jamais ressenti avant de nous rencontrer. Cette attirance qui a été immédiate. Nous ne pouvions rien y faire._

 _James… Putain pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à lui à ce moment précis._

 _Je baissais la tête abattu. Elle releva mon menton avec un regard interrogateur. Nous n'avions pas besoin de communiquer elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je prenais sa main gauche où sa bague de fiançailles était absente. Elle l'avait arraché de son cou dans l'opéra et elle devait toujours s'y trouver._

 _Elle regarda sa main puis son regard retrouva le mien. Il y eut un petit silence._

 _Elle savait que ça me faisait un mal fou. Elle savait que l'idée même de la savoir dans les draps de James me rendait dingue._

 _-Edward … Je vais le quitter… Je ne peux pas continuer à me mentir comme ça… Le ton de sa voix était à peine audible. Elle caressait ma joue en prononçant ces mots._

 _Et pour la première fois depuis des années j'ai ressenti dans ma gorge cette sensation de brulure intense. Comme si je ne pouvais plus avaler. L'émotion. J'étais ému. Je retenais les larmes qui embuaient mes yeux._

 _Elle m'a embrassé à nouveau. Respectant mon silence. Elle respectait ma complexité, ma froideur…_

 _-Je t'appartiens … murmura t-elle en faisant glisser au sol ma veste de costume._

 _Bella déboutonnés lentement les boutons de ma chemise. Je l'embrassais avec violence. Malgré toute la douceur qu'elle venait d'instaurer je ressentais ce besoin pressant alors qu'elle venait de me dire qu'elle m'appartenait._

 _-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Edward_

 _Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, la repoussais avec douceur afin qu'elle s'allonge. Je l'embrassais encore et encore, je sentais ses mains dans mes cheveux. Sa poitrine si parfaite … Si parfaite. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de passer du temps à embrasser le bout de ses seins. J'aimais la voir se cambrer j'aimais la tenir dans mes mains au creux de ses reins. J'aimais embrasser son nombril puis descendre plus bas, plus bas, et encore plus bas._

 _Ses gémissements de plaisir me rendaient fou, elle ne criait pas elle était presque aussi silencieuse qu'à l'opéra. Elle avait découvert une nouvelle façon d'accepter son plaisir et de se gérer. C'était un bal de gémissements sourds, les siens et le miens réunis comme une symphonie passionnée._

 _Quand je m'enfouissais en elle, cette fois-ci elle ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle me fixait avec insistance. Elle pouvait admirer la force de ces émotions qu'elle déclenchait en moi quand nous faisions l'amour._

 _Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais regardé, je me sentais admiré d'une autre façon… J'avais l'habitude de faire jouir des femmes et de les observer m'appartenir… Mais cette fois c'était elle. C'était elle qui me possédait._

 _Elle me renversa tendrement puis me chevaucha en embrassant mon torse, mordillant mon oreille._

 _Dieu je devais être au paradis._

 _C'était comme si elle avait pris énormément de confiance en elle. Comme si elle prenait son envol. Elle me fixait tout en imposant un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Elle arrivait à se gérer… J'allais devenir fou. Son regard sur moi me rendait fou_.

 _Elle se pencha vers ma bouche et souffla._

 _-Je t'aime Edward._

 _Dans une synchronisation parfaite nos deux corps frémirent… L'extase encore._

 _Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je … Je ne connaissais pas ça… L'amour… Je ne saurais le définir. Je suis un monstre … Je ne suis pas capable d'aimer. Et pourtant Bella venait de m'ouvrir son coeur. J'ai passé toute ma vie à essayer d'éviter les émotions. Mais elle … Elle éveillais en moi des sentiments qui me sont étrangers. Totalement étrangers. C'est très … Troublant. Quand elle est dans les environs je … Je perds cette maîtrise de moi. Je … Je suis perdu._

 _Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres._

 _-Non… Ne te trouble pas je t'en prie. Je veux simplement que tu le saches. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre, je n'attends rien Edward, je te donne mon amour. Je pensais que je pouvais me passer de toi, je sais que cela peut sembler prématuré mais c'est quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas… Ce n'est pas uniquement physique ni sexuel. C'est véritablement quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas … Et je voulais simplement te le dire. Je vais quitter mon fiancé car je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Edward Cullen. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître… Je t'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux être._

 _Je caressais son visage. Je me sentais bien. Ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes. Je la serrais contre moi. C'était un moment hors du temps_.

Je venais de revenir de ce dernier flash de ma période d'amnésie. Cette fois c'était moi qui prenais son visage entre mes mains et encore une fois elle m'échappa. Bella se libérera de mon étreinte et a marché vers la piscine pour faire un pas de trop et tomber volontairement dans l'eau. Son corps ne remontait pas à la surface.

-Merde Bella !

Je plongeais à mon tour dans l'eau presque bouillante comparée à la température extérieure. Elle était volontairement au fond de l'eau et retenais sa respiration. Je la saisis d'un grand geste et la remontais dans mes bras. J'étais en colère contre elle. J'étais fou de rage. Fou de rage à cause de son insolence et de tout ce qu'elle avait dit, fou de rage car elle venait d'essayer de se noyer, fou de rage car elle ne m'avait pas fait confiance quelques mois auparavant, mais surtout fou de rage car elle semblait croire que je n'aurais pas immédiatement sauté dans l'eau pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

Nous sommes restés dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, sous la pluie, dans la piscine, fou de rage l'un et l'autre, puis, elle a brisé le silence.

-Je te hais... Je te hais de tout mon corps.

Et à cet instant précis j'ai plaqué violemment mes lèvres contre les siennes. Si violemment que le léger goût métallique de son sang vint chatouiller mes papilles. Je l'embrassais avec toute la fougue dont j'étais capable. Et ce fût en moi comme une libération. Tous mes sens étaient comme décuplés, comme si toutes les faiblesses musculaires de mon corps n'avaient jamais existé, comme si ce putain d'accident n'avait jamais eu lieu et que nos soufflent n'avaient jamais cessé de se mêler l'un à l'autre.

Dieu que c'était bon. Elle ne me repoussa pas au contraire je pouvais ressentir presque le même sentiment en elle. Comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour nous à cet instant précis, tard cette nuit là, à Seattle, sous une pluie battante. Elle et moi dans cette piscine. Rien que nous. Contraints et forcés par le destin de nous unir, comme deux âmes jumelles qui ne demandaient qu'à en former plus qu'une.

Nous fûmes obligés de mettre fin à se baiser pour reprendre nos souffles respectifs. Je la relâchais et ses pieds purent toucher le sol bien qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite que moi lorsqu'elle n'est pas perchée sur ses escarpins.

Aucun mot ni de ma part, ni de la sienne. Simplement deux corps. Deux personnes qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre et qui mettaient fin à tant de frustration. Un ballet de feu et de glace. L'alcool avait fait son action en moi et je ne sentais plus aucune inhibition. Je n'étais plus maître de moi et ce sentiment de perte de contrôle ne m'étais absolument pas familier mais pourtant il avait quelque chose de grisant.

Je soulevais sa robe sous l'eau et comme dans un besoin urgent de m'avoir en elle, elle verrouilla ses jambes autour de ma taille et cambra son dos en arrière. Nos corps se complétaient, elle n'avait aucun problème à deviner ce que mon corps lui dictait. Comment une telle symbiose était possible ?

Je la pénétrais avec force et une forme de douceur aussi. J'étais tellement prêt, elle aussi semblait n'avoir attendu que moi. Elle se cambra en arrière encore plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà et je fit descendre précipitamment la fermeture éclair du haut de sa robe fluide pour libérer ses seins si parfaits. Je couvrais sa poitrine de milles baisers tout en maintenant un rythme de coups de rein effrénés. Nous étions dans l'urgence. Nos corps venaient de se retrouver. Nos esprits étaient encore perdus mais nos corps avaient parlé. Je sentis venir ma jouissance cadrée sur la sienne comme si elle avait toujours été faite pour moi, comme si le sexe ne pouvait pas en être autrement qu'avec elle... Et soudain nous fûmes emportés par ce tourbillon de feu qui vous transporte, ce paradis, cette extase, ce délice...

 **BPOV**

Plus de quatre fois... Edward m'avait fait l'amour plus de quatre fois cette nuit. Et je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter, je n'ai pas su contrôler mon corps ni la passion. Je n'ai pas su dire non au feu qui m'embrasait. Je n'ai pas pu fuir devant ses caresses et je n'ai fait qu'en réclamer encore et encore.

La pluie tombait toujours en torrent sur la coupole en verre qui faisait office de toit dans la suite de mon amant. C'était parfait. Nous avions à peine eu le temps d'allumer un feu d'ans l'immense cheminée en pierre qui trônait face au lit. Il faut dire que nous étions deux fous. Deux idiots qui étaient restés sous la pluie glaciale de l'hiver.

L'hiver.

J'ai toujours adoré cette période de l'année. Non. En vérité je n'aime pas l'hiver. C'est Noël que j'aime. J'aime la joie qu'ont les gens à cette période, j'aime les petites lumières qui scintillent... J'aime cette magie.

Je m'approchais de la cheminée pour me réchauffer. Edward dormait profondément et son sommeil paisible s'interrompait de temps en temps par une forte toux. Installée dans mon fauteuil je laissais aller mes pensées. Comment la vie avait-elle pu me pousser jusqu'ici... Comment était-il possible qu'une fille comme moi puisse un jour commettre l'adultère et n'avoir qu'une seule envie, celle de recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à capturer le souffle de mon amant et ne plus jamais avoir à le quitter. J'avais beau haïr Edward de tout mon corps et de tout mon être j'étais pourtant retombée dans ses bras à la seconde ou il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. À partir de ce moment je n'ai plus rien contrôlé. Il s'était passé tant de choses.

Je sentais la toux monter en moi.

Nous avions dû prendre extrêmement froid sous la pluie et dans la piscine.

Je me préparais une tasse fumante de thé avec du miel pour adoucir ma gorge qui commençait à me faire mal.

Dans quelques jours il faudrait quitter Seattle et retrouver Paris. Je n'en avais pas envie. Edward et moi n'avions pas encore eu le temps de nous expliquer sur tout ce qui venait de se passer mais je me sentais bien. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête. De vieux proverbes disent que si l'on ralentit sa respiration on peut ralentir le temps. Pendant un instant j'ai voulu y croire. J'ai voulu y croire plus que tout et rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Jusqu'à ce que mon souffle s'épuise et que le temps n'existe plus. J'avais essayé d'échapper à Edward en plongeant dans la piscine avec pour volonté de ne plus jamais respirer. Tour à tour nous nous sommes empêchés de quitter ce monde. On dit que tant que notre coeur bat encore c'est que nous avons une mission sur cette terre. Je n'ai jamais été trop philosophe, je suis plutôt quelqu'un qu'on qualifierait de terre à terre. Pourtant j'avais ce penchant pour l'art et pour la lecture. J'aurais donné cher pour avoir sous la main à cet instant une oeuvre de Jane Austen à lire, sous la pluie, bien au chaud près de la cheminée avec Edward endormi dans le lit non loin de là. Oh oui j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour rester ici, même loin de chez moi. En vérité je n'étais pas si loin de mes racines, Forks n'était pas bien loin et Charlie mon père aurait été ravi d'apprendre que j'étais de retour. Mais le pauvre Charlie serait anéanti de s'imaginer ce à quoi ressemble ma vie. L'idée que mon père puisse me voir ainsi me fit froid dans le dos. Je bus doucement mon thé en profitant de sa chaleur et de la douceur du miel dans ma gorge. Le feu crépitais dans la cheminée et je m'affairais à le maintenir en vie. Quelle folie... Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de vous raconter ce qui m'a conduite jusqu'à cette thérapie de groupe. Je ne me sens pas encore prête à en parler. Et ne m'en veuillez pas.

Voir Edward endormi m'avait énormément manqué. Je me souvenais de ce soir fantastique où à Monaco je lui avais dit que je l'aimais. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à l'observer fermement décidée à quitter mon fiancé. Et pourtant aujourd'hui ma vie est complètement de différente de celle que je m'imaginais avoir à cette période. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'étendre sur cette partie là de ma vie.

Je regardais la coupole et la pluie tomber. Soudain je repensais à ce proverbe hindou, si l'on ralentit sa respiration on peut ralentir le temps... Peut-être était il possible que si je retenais ma respiration le temps s'arrête complètement.

Un petit rire nerveux m'échappas, Edward toussait de plus en plus. Pauvre Edward il avait passé plus de temps que moi hors de l'eau et avait dû tomber malade plus vite que moi. La pluie tombait toujours. Je baissais les yeux vers le feu. Un... Deux... Trois... Cette fois si pour de bon je retenais ma respiration. Comme une enfant qui croirait dur comme fer à une formule magique trouvée dans un grimoire. Je commençais à sentir mon coeur ralentir et mes membres commençaient sérieusement à manquer d'oxygène. Comme une enfant mon visage se mettait à rougir. Et je fus stoppée dans mon action par la pluie. En effet tout à coup le bruit sourd de la pluie qui tombait en torrent sur le verre s'arrêta. C'est à ce moment que j'ai repris ma respiration. Je me sentais un peu magicienne capable d'arrêter la pluie rien qu'en retenant ma respiration. Je relevais les yeux et fus complètement stupéfaite. Oui, la pluie avait bel et bien cessé. Mais elle venait de laisser place à de sublimes et abondantes chutes de neige plus appropriées à la région de Seattle en cette période de l'année. C'était magnifique. Je riais devant ma crédulité lorsque que je m'étais imaginé une seconde avoir stoppé la pluie avec ma respiration. Je regardait tomber la neige. Oui, la magie de Noël était en train de faire son oeuvre et je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

* * *

 _ **Tadaaaaam ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre aura su répondre à bon nombre de vos questions bien qu'il en reste encore de nombreuses qui n'ont pas encore trouvé de réponses ! Patience je vous poste un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine et comme je vous l'ai dit je vais essayer de poster le samedi ! Encore un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de me lire. Vous êtes beaucoup moins nombreux en reviews c'est dommage... mais peut-être qu'avec ce nouveau format de chapitre et avec le scénario de celui ci j'aurais peut-être un peu plus de retours ;) C'est à mon tour de vous lire vous n'imaginez pas ce que j'ai hâte !**_

 _ **À la semaine prochaine**_

 _ **Keira.**_


	11. 10- Si près et pourtant si loin

**CHAPITRE 10: Si près et Pourtant si loin**

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde. Encore une fois désolée pour mon manque à ma parole. J'avais promis d'essayer d'écrire plus souvent mais vous imaginez bien que la vie nous contraint parfois. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur mon histoire mais il y a deux personnes que je voudrais particulièrement remercier et qui m'ont donné envie de me replonger dans l'écriture.**

 **Floridianna: qui est une formidable personne et qui possède un compte ici et qui écrit formidablement bien et je peux vous dire que je suis une bien piètre auteure à côté d'elle. Elle a su être une oreille attentive et je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit d'une personne formidable bien que je ne la connaisse pas. Merci à Toi Floridianna pour ta gentillesse et ta bienveillance. Merci de m'accompagner ça m'aide énormément.**

 **Crazy Neko San: Sans le savoir sa review m'a fait le plus grand bien en m'a redonné confiance en mon histoire… Alors merci.**

 **Merci à elles du fond du coeur.**

* * *

 **Guest: Merci d'avoir relevé la poésie de la fin de ce chapitre ça me fait plaisir merci !**

 **Guest: Oui c'est toujours le « bordel » comme tu dis et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire !**

* * *

 **Si près et Pourtant si loin**

 **BPOV**

L'état d'Edward ne s'était pas arrangé. Sa toux se faisait de plus en plus insistante et sa température avait atteint des sommets. Epuisé il avait perdu connaissance au petit matin. Affolée j'appelais les secours de l'hôtel. Les psychiatres furent réveillés dans la nuit, seuls médecins disponibles à une heure pareille dans le complexe hôtelier. La panique gagna rapidement la suite puis l'hôtel tout entier. Il était difficile de savoir ce qui inquiétait le plus les gens. La neige ou le malaise de l'un des participants. Je me sentais coupable terriblement coupable. C'était de ma faute si Edward avait passé tant de temps dans le froid. Ma faute s'il était complètement épuisé… Encore une fois j'avais réussi à faire s'écrouler autour de moi mon petit monde.

Les chutes de neige étaient devenues de plus en plus inquiétantes.

 _La faute à qui ?_

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'était encore une fois que la faute de cette idiote de Bella. Ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de rester fidèle à son mari. Ne pouvait-elle pas se contenir de convoiter la perfection ?

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, j'en venais presque à délirer moi aussi. La toux m'arrachait les bronches et je sentais mes jambes vaciller dans cet immense couloir.

Un pas.

Un autre pas.

Avancer devenait de plus en plus difficile. J'avais été sommé de quitter la chambre de « son Excellence ». Après tout qui étais-je ? Une trainée qui avait passé la nuit avec lui alors que sa femme venait à peine de quitter l'hôtel. J'étais dans ce long couloir non loin du garde du corps d'Edward qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. J'ai versé un torrent de larmes.

Je sentais mon corps doucement me lâcher, la toux arracher mes poumons et la fièvre me ronger. C'était comme si le couloir tournoyait autour de moi. Le garde du corps qui à la base me semblait posté tournoyait maintenant lui aussi autour de moi.

Ma pauvre Bella tu deviens folle...

J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour Edward. Je me sentais si coupable. Encore une fois tout ceci était de ma faute. Nous étions sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Nous étions épuisés, inconscients dans le froid mordant le la nuit.

La neige tombait.

La neige tombait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Les lumières tournoyaient toujours. J'ai vu Finn le garde du corps courir vers moi en jurant.

Mal.

Je...

Je...

Je me ...

Je me sentais...

Je me sentais mal. Je me sentais très mal. Beaucoup trop ma…

xxx

 **EPOV**

Se réveiller à l'hôpital était devenu une habitude… Bordel qu'est-ce que je foutais encore là. Relié encore à des perfusions je ne pouvais pas bouger. C'est donc le prix à payer pour retrouver Bella. Se consumer entièrement.

Personne cette fois dans ma chambre. Ni Kate, ni Bella. Pas de bouquet de fleurs, pas d'infirmières. Rien. Cette fois je n'avais que ma mémoire pour m'échapper de cette prison blanchâtre et aseptisée.

Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de parler, pas même le temps de s'expliquer. À peine le temps de rattraper tout ce manque qui avait fait de nous des âmes sans vie qui erraient dans ce monde qui ne comprend rien à rien.

Retirer sa perfusion est douloureux je peux vous le dire. Déambuler dans cet hôpital n'était pas chose ardue pour moi. Malgré tout mes efforts pour le fuir je le connaissais très bien. Oui. J'y ai passé mon enfance...

Sur la base d'une simple intuition j'allais m'essayer à m'aventurer et à demander à la jeune secrétaire si Bella avait aussi été admise ici. Ne m'imaginez pas si bête j'avais au préalable subtilisé les vêtements d'un autre patient du service. Cette chemise et ce jean étaient un peu trop grands pour moi mais il allaient parfaitement faire l'affaire.

Finn mon garde du corps était posté dans le couloir. Affolé de me voir ressuscité d'entre les morts, mon bras droit avait essayé de me raisonner. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Je devais retrouver Bella. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre à nouveau.

L'improvisation était de mise.

-Finn… Vous êtes viré.

-Je vous demande pardon monsieur ?

-Bon allez peut-être pas viré ! Disons congédié !

Mon homme de main fronça les sourcils.

-C'est les fêtes de Noël Finn, je sais que vous avez de la famille ici. Je vous retrouverez plus tard. Prenez du temps pour vous je vous en prie.

-Vous avez besoin d'air Monsieur ?

-C'est ça !

-J'accepte à condition que vous gardiez votre trackeur activé sur votre téléphone portable et que vous me joignez avec le code d'urgence.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi facile de se débarrasser de son garde du corps ? J'avais peut-être été trop dur avec lui. Depuis plusieurs années je ne lui avais jamais laissé de congés. Je n'avais confiance qu'en lui et je ne me sentais jamais véritablement en sécurité sans homme de main. Finn avait probablement besoin de retrouver les siens. Il ne s'était jamais marié, n'avait pas d'enfants mais j'avais connaissance de son frère basé à Seattle. Je savais que les deux hommes étaient très proches.

-Vous vous adoucissez monsieur…

-Je sais Finn… Je vous promet de vous contacter en cas de besoin.

J'aimais son professionnalisme et sa capacité à exécuter les moindres de mes désirs.

Et me voilà seul. J'avais en moi ce petit frisson, ce goût de l'aventure. Et j'étais bien décidé à obtenir ce que je voulais. Je me suis penché sur le comptoir et j'ai prétexté ne pas savoir si c'était dans cet hôpital qu'avait été admise la femme que « j'aime en secret ».

Ce n'était après tout pas complètement faux. Je me suis fait passé pour un grand timide qui n'avait jamais osé avouer son amour. J'avais cet air con. Celui que j'ai quand je pense à Bella. Et c'est probablement ce qui a fait que Sandy la secrétaire m'a très aimablement donné le numéro de la chambre de celle que je convoite tant.

Un frisson me parcouru, j'avais au fond de moi le secret espoir qu'elle puisse se trouver loin et non en danger à l'hôpital. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que nos retrouvailles dans le froid mordant de l'hiver avaient eu raison de nos systèmes immunitaires.

Je courrais presque comme un gosse dans le couloir. J'avais à la fois hâte de voir son doux visage mais j'étais torturé de la savoir ici à l'hôpital. Je l'avais mise en danger...

Je poussais timidement la porte de sa chambre quand je vis ses grands yeux bleus sévères se poser sur moi.

Merde.

-Pile à l'heure... Déplora t-il.

 **BPOV**

Carlisle Cullen était un homme très charmant. D'un blond presque blanc, un corps athlétique et des yeux bleus à faire chavirer le coeur de n'importe quelle femme. Je plaignais déjà sa femme qui devait être morte d'inquiétude de laisser un si bel homme gérer un service à l'hôpital de Seattle. Il s'était présenté à moi comme le médecin de garde et m'avait fait part de tous les soins qui m'avaient été prodigués pendant mon coma. Rien de bien méchant, ma température corporelle avait dépassé de loin les normes physiologiques et mon corps s'était mis « en veille » afin d'éviter la surchauffe.

Le docteur Cullen avait beaucoup d'humour et de tendresse.

-Pile à l'heure... Déplora t-il.

Edward venait de timidement pousser la porte de ma chambre. Il portait des vêtements trop grands pour lui et son regard se glaça lorsqu'il se perdit dans l'océan bleu des yeux de son père.

Il n'y avait pas de grande ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Mais cette classe indéfinissable et cette élégance singulière montrait clairement qu'ils étaient très liés.

-Carlisle. Murmura Edward.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi y avait-il tant de froideur de sa part. Je ne reconnaissait pas l'homme avec qui j'avais passé la nuit. C'était comme si son coeur venait de se glacer.

-Vous avez tous les deux eu de la chance que les soins vous soient prodigués rapidement... Entama t-il sur un ton très professionnel. Mais je crains que vous ne rechutiez... Il vous faut du repos.

Edward se raidit.

-Hors de question je retourne demain à Paris. Cracha t-il.

Froid. Expéditif. Un inconnu aurait sans doute été plus chaleureux.

Paris…

…James. Mon ventre se tordit rien que de penser à lui.

Carlisle haussa les épaule et avec une élégance sans pareille se dirigea vers les fenêtres et tira les rideaux. La blancheur du paysage nous éblouit. Je n'en revenais pas. Le manteau neigeux était incroyablement dense. L'hiver avait reprit ses droits.

-Tu n'iras nulle part fils. Aucun avion ne décolle, la tempête est loin d'être terminée.

Edward serra le poing.

-Les autres participants du séminaire ont été rapatriés quelques heures après votre admission ici. Aucun avion ne quitte désormais la terre et aucun appareil n'atterrira ici avant une bonne dizaine de jours. La météo est à la surprise générale bien trop instable et inquiétante.

Je n'en revenais pas. Jouer avec les proverbes ne m'avais décidément pas réussi.

Carlisle s'absenta un instant dans le couloir appelé par une infirmière.

Edward s'approcha avec la finesse d'un puma et s'agenouilla auprès de mon lit. Du bout des doigts il caressa mon visage et remit une mèche de mes cheveux.

Sans un bruit il nicha son visage dans mon cou. Je retrouvais l'homme bon et doux que je connaissais. Je humais son parfum et fermais les yeux. Dieu si cet instant pouvait durer toujours.

Le docteur Cullen entra à nouveau dans la chambre, Edward avec une rapidité incroyable s'était éloigné. M'évitant ainsi de ressentir la moindre honte.

-J'ai quelqu'un au bout du fil pour vous Bella. Il prétend être votre mari...

Mon ventre se sera, ma gorge se noua. Edward s'était encore éloigné et je vis son regard se glacer à nouveau. Je me sentais mal. Si mal. James avait dû apprendre ce qui m'arrivait...

Prise à la gorge par le désespoir je regardais Carlisle me tendre le téléphone comme un bourreau tendrait une corde à un condamné. J'avais une terrible et irrépressible envie de pleurer. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Alors que je portais l'appareil à mon oreille, Carlisle fit signe à Edward de le suivre dans le couloir. J'allais me retrouver seule. Seule face à mon cauchemar.

xxx

 **EPOV**

Revoir Carlisle ne faisait pas partie de mes plans. Absolument pas. Surtout après le bordel que j'avais mis dans ma vie en essayant de me suicider. Après mon accident après tout ce qui s'est passé. Laisser Bella seule dans sa chambre me glaça surtout lorsque j'ai vu cette larme sur sa joue. J'avais une envie irrépressible d'entrer à nouveau et de virer ce téléphone par la fenêtre. Je ne supportais pas de voir Bella dans un tel état.

Pourtant dieu savait si je l'avais haïe. Elle avait fait de ma vie un véritable enfer.

Afin de protéger ma relation avec Bella je mentit sciemment à mon père, prétextant que je m'étais lié d'amitié avec Bella lors d'un shooting et que nous étions en visite à Seattle pour une exposition de photos. Carlisle ne me posa aucune question sur ce qui nous avait emmenés dans cet hôtel pour ce séminaire. Au contraire il avait été alerté par son naturel et infaillible instinct de protection, il avait senti que quelque chose dans la voix de James était dangereux.

Nous avons échangé un reagrd et comme en symbiose avec mon père nous entrâmes à nouveau dans la chambre de Bella.

Elle était en pleurs, les yeux emplis de peur panique, tremblante. Carlisle attrapa alors le combiné sous le regard complètement surpris de Bella. Il s'isola dans le couloir suffisamment loin pour ne pas être entendu.

J'avais déjà vu cette peur dans le regard de Bella. Le soir où je l'avais retrouvée au Plaza. Ce soir où James l'a exhibée devant moi comme un trophée inaccessible et merveilleux auquel je n'aurais jamais le plaisir de goûter. Je ne pouvais définir si elle avait peur de lui ou de moi. Elle semblait perdue. Complètement torturée par la situation. J'en perdais toute ma froideur.

Vous me connaissez je ne suis pas un homme qui s'étale. Je suis froid, je ne ressens rien. Mais elle. Elle. Elle…

Elle fait naître en moi ce besoin de prendre soin d'elle. Je peux la haïr autant que je peux m'attacher à elle. Non je ne vous dirais pas que je l'aime. Je suis incapable d'aimer. En revanche c'est pour elle que mon coeur bat encore, ce besoin de la protéger. De m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité et heureuse.

Mais à cette instant c'était comme si je l'avais perdue à nouveau. Elle fuyait mon regard et avait disparu dans la salle de bain. Elle n'en ressortit que quelques minutes plus tard portant les vêtements dans lesquels elle avait été amenée à l'hôpital. Pieds nus, ses talons à la main elle était en train de fuir.

-Je ... Je ne peux pas... murmura t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte.

Je resserrais le poing en la voyant s'éloigner de moi.

Je ne bougeais pas. J'étais là. Je l'observais m'échapper encore une fois.

Nous n'avions pas réglé tous nos problèmes. James s'était encore mis en travers. Elle lui avait encore cédé et ça me rendait fou. Complètement fou.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez le destin d'avoir envoyé Carlisle.

Ma fugitive entra en collision avec mon père au pas de la porte. Je n'avais pas bougé. J'étais resté de marbre. Bella avait ses raisons de me fuir. Lutter contre la passion n'est pas chose facile. Et qui pourrait lui en vouloir. C'était moi le monstre. Le lit de ma suite encore chaud de la présence de ma femme je précipitais mes lèvres contre celles de cette créature fascinante.

Bella perdit le contrôle dans les bras de mon père. Elle fondit en larmes. Carlisle très paternel et professionnel la prit dans ses bras.

-Tout est réglé Bella. Je n'aurais qu'une exigence...

Elle leva le regard inquiète.

-Edward je t'en prie vas chercher ma voiture je vous emmène à la maison.

Elle semblait si perdue. Et pourtant si belle. Elle laissa tomber au sol ses chaussures qu'elle tenait dans sa main et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de mon père.

 **BPOV**

J'étais si perdue. Si mal. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Edward. Ce sentiment me déchirait. Il m'avait regardé fuir avec cet air froid et impassible. J'étais en train de lui briser le coeur encore une fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça...

Non.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Le quitter sans un bruit était la seule solution. Pourtant dieu sait si je me hais de devoir lui faire subir cela à nouveau.

Carlisle. Cet homme avait cette autorité naturelle dont Edward a hérité. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il entendait par « tout est réglé ».

Oui j'étais montée dans cette voiture, réfugiée à l'arrière. Les deux hommes à l'avant.

Je prenais un risque immense.

Probablement encore un acte égoïste.

Je n'avais pas la force de fuir.

Et c'est pourtant ce que j'aurais dû faire.

 **EPOV**

Je délassais mes nerfs en faisant ronfler le moteur de la voiture de sport de Carlisle. Les yeux rivés sur le rétroviseur j'observais Bella.

Ses longs cheveux mettaient en valeur la beauté et la perfection de son visage si pâle. La tristesse avait tant d'emprise sur elle. Elle semblait ailleurs. Complètement perdue.

J'ai toujours admiré mon père. Énormément.

 _Alors pourquoi tant de froideur ?_

 _N'imaginez pas que je vais répondre à vos interrogations._

Rentrer à Forks ne m'étais plus arrivé depuis des années. Rien n'avait changé. La somptueuse maison d'architecture moderne n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Je reconnaissais une des nombreuses voitures de sport que j'ai offertes à ma jeune soeur Alice, garée dans l'allée.

Je soupirais.

Une réunion de famille était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. Ma famille n'avait même pas assisté à mon mariage. Kate avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas me rendre visite à l'hôpital car elle savait la froideur que j'avais en façade à leur égard.

Le monstre était de retour chez lui.

Comment allais-je pouvoir affronter l'amour inconditionnel de ma mère… Comment être un exemple pour ma jeune soeur ? Comment garder la face devant l'arrogance de mon ainée …

Bella n'avait pas bougé. Elle admirait le paysage blanc immaculé.

Au fond de moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ici elle serait en sécurité. Elle est à sa place ici. Et malgré tout ce que je peux dire... moi aussi...

 **BPOV**

La somptueuse maison des Cullen me coupa le souffle. La grande allée qui menait à celle ci était pavée de guirlandes lumineuses qui malgré le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas encore allumées donnaient une impression de paysage féerique complètement hors du temps.

Je n'avais posé aucune question et j'avais suivi l'homme que j'aimais et son père.

Lorsque nous entrâmes mon coeur faillit chavirer. La maison était si accueillante, si moderne et pourtant si cosy. La mère d'Edward était affairée avec sa plus jeune fille à décorer le sapin de Noël. Les deux femmes riaient aux éclats lorsque nous sommes entrés. Il y avait dans l'air une odeur de pain d'épices subtilement musqué un parfum d'ambiance en somme très raffiné mais qui collait parfaitement à la magie de Noël. Des notes de musiques jazzy rendaient l'atmosphère délicieuse.

La réaction de la mère d'Edward me fit trembler d'émotion. Son regard s'est transformé lorsqu'elle a vu son fils entrer à la suite de son mari. Elle a pleuré de joie et s'est approchée de lui avec une tendresse infinie.

Le visage plein de larmes elle s'est stoppée à quelques centimètres de lui, comme si elle demandait l'approbation de son fils avant d'entamer le moindre contact physique. Le regard d'Edward semblait si admiratif et si respectueux. Il me donna les larmes aux yeux.

Ils s'enlacèrent. Edward restait très discret mais sa mère semblait si émue de retrouver son enfant. C'était incroyable. Un moment riche en émotions.

Carlisle profita de la fin de leur étreinte pour entamer des présentations.

Mon coeur se serra.

Je n'avais rien à faire ici... Comment allait-il me présenter ? Comme la maîtresse de son fils ? Kate avait une chance inouïe d'avoir intégré cette famille. Kate avait un trésor inestimable... Il lui appartenait...

-Esmée ma chérie, Alice, je vous présente Bella, une amie d'Edward. Surprise mon amour !

Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa. Edward m'observait avec un regard apaisé persuadé que son père n'évoquerait pas les vraies raisons de notre venue à Seattle.

Esmée s'approcha de moi et m'offrit une accolade chaleureuse me témoignant sa joie de me rencontrer.

Le nom de Kate ne fut pas prononcé.

Alice s'approcha à son tour et toute guillerette elle m'accueillit aussi chaleureusement que sa mère.

-Il va falloir que je m'assoie ! Murmura Esmée à peine remise de ses émotions. Venez Bella nous allons nous asseoir.

Je suivais cette femme charmante qui elle non plus n'avait pas énormément de ressemblance physique avec son fils mais en qui je reconnais la douceur et la passion que j'ai pu trouver chez Edward.

-Comment se fait-il que vous ne m'ayez rien dit ! S'exclama Esmée. C'est un formidable cadeau de t'avoir ici pour Noël mon chéri...

Edward lui sourit timidement. Il y avait tellement d'admiration pour sa mère dans ses yeux. Il y avait tant d'amour dans son regard. Pourtant il agissait avec froideur. Sa complexité me fascinait. Carlisle prit la parole:

-Notre fils a un emploi du temps si chargé... Mais c'est à croire que nous avons de la chance que cette neige l'empêche de nous filer entre les doigts. Je suis désolé pour vous Bella que vous vous retrouviez coincée ici... Nous nous faisons un plaisir de vous recevoir ici.

Esmée acquiesça.

-Vois tu mon amour, Edward et son amie se sont retrouvés à Seattle et notre fils lui a humblement proposé de rester ici avec nous pour...

La musique d'ambiance sauta et tout à coup l' atmosphère si chaleureuse se rompit.

-Je croyais que c'était une blondasse ta femme ? Interrogea une superbe blonde venant de faire irruption dans le salon suivie par un homme grand et musclé.

-Rose ! S'exaspéra l'homme.

Esmée capta immédiatement mon mal être. Instinctivement elle passa sa main sur mes genoux.

-Ne faites pas attention à elle Bella. Me chuchota t-elle.

-Bella est une amie d'Edward ma chérie et il est inutile de rendre nos invités mal à l'aise.

La belle blonde perchée sur ses hauts talons embrassa son frère et m'ignora. L'ours qui la suivait donna un accolade chaleureuse à Edward. Celui-ci semblait heureux de retrouver son beau frère. Son sourire me réchauffa le coeur.

Le nom de Kate avait finalement été prononcé. Je n'avais rien à faire ici. J'étais vicieuse. Une idiote qui avait séduit un homme qui n'était pas à moi.

Je me levais discrètement. Le regard lourd d'Edward sur moi. Il semblait me supplier avec ses yeux d'enfant.

-Je pense que j'ai déjà bien trop abusé de votre hospitalité. Je vais vous laisser. Murmurais-je.

Esmée s'interposa sans perdre un instant.

-Bella je vous en prie. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir ma famille à nouveau réunie. Nous sommes plus qu'honorés de vous rencontrer. Les amis d'Edward se font rare ici. Et regardez cette neige... Je vous en prie Bella restez.

Le regard d'Edward était toujours braqué sur moi. J'avais une folle envie de me loger dans ses bras. Rosalie me fixait elle aussi.

-Bella je vous somme de rester ... Supplia Esmée.

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser...

Carlisle me fit signe de revenir m'asseoir.

-Venez vous assoir Bella. Je vais préparer du thé.

Je me rassis toujours sous le regard de mon amant. Rosalie me toisait toujours elle aussi. C'était une très belle femme. Son regard ressemblait à celui d'Esmée, elle avait hérité de la chevelure dorée de Carlisle. Une vraie poupée de porcelaine avec un regard hargneux envers moi. Son mari Emmett était lui très chaleureux et semblait passionné par la photographie. Edward mentit en expliquant que nous nous étions rencontrés lors d'un shooting et que nous avions voyagé à Seattle pour une exposition de photographies.

Alice s'était montrée elle aussi très intéressée par mon métier et par l'art en général. Carlisle pertinemment au courant que nous sortions d'un séminaire de psy n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque là dessus et était entré dans le jeu de son fils sans aucune gène.

La fin de l'après-midi s'était passé paisiblement bien que la tension entre Rosalie et moi était palpable.

-Mais attends Bella ! S'exclama Alice. Je savais bien que je t'avais vu quelque part ! Tu es Isabella Laurens la femme de James Laurens ?! Je suis fan de ta robe de mariée … Entama t-elle en brandissant le magazine qu'elle était en train de feuilleter.

Je n'entendais plus les paroles de la plus jeune soeur d'Edward. Tout ce que je percevais c'était la douleur de son frère. Le regard si douloureux, les yeux plantés dans les miens.

-... Les magazines n'ont fait que parler de votre mariage ! C'était dingue...

Oh Edward… Pardonne moi. Pardonne moi de lui avoir cédé. Pardonne moi d'avoir cru ce que ton abominable femme a manigancé. Pardonne moi de te faire tant de mal…

-Donc vous êtes mariée Bella vous aussi... Cracha Rosalie sur un ton sarcastique.

Cette fois ci j'affrontais son regard.

-Oui. Je suis mariée.

 **EPOV**

J'ai cru devenir fou. Fou quand elle a prononcé ces 4 mots. Oui. je. Suis. Mariée.

4 putains de mots qui me crevaient le coeur.

 **BPOV**

Ces quatre mots furent mes derniers jusqu'au dîner. Nous avons passé la fin de cet après-midi dans le salon rejoints par Jasper le fiancé d'Alice. J'avais appris que Rosalie était l'aîné de 2 ans d'Edward et Alice de 5 ans sa cadette. Alice et moi avions le même âge. C'était une jeune femme très dynamique et pétillante. La belle soeur rêvée à côté du cauchemar que pouvait représenter Rosalie à mes yeux.

Esmée nous avait faussé compagnie afin de préparer le dîner. Emmett et Edward s'était retirés dans la bibliothèque avec Rosalie ne restant plus que Jasper Alice et moi dans le salon.

Carlisle était sorti sur le balcon qui faisait le tour complet de la maison quelque peu surélevé. La fumée de sa cigarette rencontrait le froid glacial de l'hiver alors que la neige continuait de tomber en pluie divine et immaculée. Je m'étais retirée moi aussi du salon laissant les jeunes fiancés se bécoter sur le sofa.

-Je vous remercie monsieur Cullen...

Je n'eu pas le temps de me justifier qu'il me coupa.

-Vous ne me devez rien Bella, je ne suis pas là pour avoir un quelconque avis sur votre vie et sur les raisons qui ont fait que votre vie vous a mené à ce séminaire. Voyez vous avant de trouver Esmée ma vie n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun sens… Je déplore ne pas avoir été capable de donner à mon fils l'assurance pour lui éviter un tel séjour. Me femme serait brisée d'apprendre que la vie l'a conduit ici. J'ai préféré lui mentir et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas…

Ce fut mon tour de le couper. J'avais besoin de me justifier je ne savais pas ce qu'Edward avait dit à son père sur notre relation et je ne souhaitais pas qu'il me voit comme une tentatrice…

 _C'est pourtant ce que je suis…_

-Docteur Cullen, je ne suis pas un danger pour le mariage de votre fils...

Ces paroles m'arrachèrent le coeur.

-... Je... Je... Bagayais-je

Carlisle détourna le regard pour ne pas m'incommoder d'avantage. Il fixa alors le splendide paysage que lui offrait la nature livrée au froid.

-Je n'en ai aucun doute Mme Laurens, je ne suis pas là pour vous blâmer ni vous accabler. Je suis cependant inquiet quant à l'homme que j'ai eu au téléphone quelques heures plus tôt. Et voyez vous je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que...

-Ne dites rien je vous en prie. Je suis consciente de tout cela... J'ai fait le choix de l'accepter...

-Au dépit de votre santé ?

Je ne répondis pas. Carlisle termina sa cigarette et reprit

-Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger Bella je vous aime bien. Je vous aiderai comme je le peux. J'ai en revanche pris la liberté de lui annoncer que votre état de santé nécessitait un séjour de 10 jours d'hospitalisation. J'ai demandé à une de mes infirmières de calquer votre dossier sur celui d'une patiente dont l'état requiert véritablement 10 jours d'hospitalisation afin qu'il reçoive des informations complètes sur votre « état ». Vous êtes libre de me décrédibiliser et de nous quitter. Mais réfléchissez y Bella. Prenez le temps. Aucun appareil ne décolle. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Ne le niez pas. Cet homme est violent.

Mon silence le conforta dans ses pensées.

-Merci... Murmurais-je.

-Ne perdez pas espoir en la vie Bella. Vous êtes libre de vos choix. C'est assez amusant de ma part de vous dire une telle chose en fumant cette cigarette qui je le sais consume avec elle une partie de moi. Cette cigarette j'ai pris la décision de la fumer, elle me détruit aussi de son côté. Accepteriez vous que cette cigarette vous consume sans que vous ne la consommiez en retour ?

C'était à mon tour de fixer l'immensité. Carlisle avait entièrement raison. Je ne m'étais pas retrouvée dans ce séminaire pour des raisons futiles. Mon mari me consumait sans que je ne décide de rien. J'étais entrée dans cette spirale infernale lorsque j'ai perdu Edward, lorsque pour la première fois je l'ai vu lever la main sur moi car il avait comprit que j'appartenais à un autre. Les pleurs, les excuses. Le chantage. Et un oui. Un oui que j'ai prononcé le soir où j'ai cru avoir perdu Edward. Le soir où après plusieurs nuits à m'être fait passée pour une infirmière pour le veiller, cette blondasse est arrivée avec ses mensonges… Un oui, une robe. Des photographes. Des anti-dépresseurs mélangés à du champagne. Une vie qui vous échappe complètement. Et puis un mari qui à chaque crise de violence vous supplie de lui pardonner, un pervers narcissique qui vous oblige à culpabiliser en vous faisant porter le poids des blessures qu'il vous inflige. C'est de votre faute. Il se sent délaissé. C'est de votre faute. Lui ne demande qu'à être aimé. Vous méritez ce qui vous arrive. Et l'homme que vous aimez a eu un terrible accident. Son coeur appartient à une autre et vous n'êtes rien.

Vous n'êtes rien.

Encore une fois je sombrais dans les bras de Carlisle. Cet homme avait saisi en un coup de téléphone la complexité de la situation et l'horreur dans laquelle j'allais m'enfoncer si je laissais les choses s'envenimer.

La porte de la baie vitrée fit un léger bruit et je sentis son délicieux parfum. Il nous observait son père et moi presque jaloux de la proximité que j'avais avec cet homme, moi qui l'avait tant fui.

Je suivis Carlisle et Edward dans la salle à manger où Alice dressait une somptueuse table. Esmée sortit de la cuisine en me souriant.

-Vous voulez peut-être récupérer vos affaires dans la voiture et prendre une bonne douche avant le dîner ? Alice va vous montrer votre chambre.

Mes affaires … Mince. Je n'avais aucun sac, aucune valise. Tout était resté à l'hôtel.

-Nos valises ont été perdues à l'aéroport. Répondit Edward.

Je haussais les épaules en direction d'Esmée pour exprimer mon mal-être.

-Parfait ! C'est l'occasion de faire un peu de shopping ! Et à en juger par tes chaussures Bella je suppose que nous avons les mêmes goûts !

La référence qu'Alice fit à mes escarpins à la semelle rouge me fit sourire. La seule échappatoire que j'avais trouvé pour cacher mon mal-être aux yeux du monde était d'avoir une apparence impeccable. Nombreux sont ceux qui ne s'arrêtent qu'à l'apparence et qui n'iront pas creuser plus loin.

 **EPOV**

Ma famille entière à l'exception de Rose semblait sous le charme de Bella. Et comment les blâmer… Cette fille avait une aura si lumineuse. Elle était si belle, si attachante. Alice avait déjà une grande affection pour elle.

J'avais eu Tanya au téléphone, complètement hystérique puis en miettes à l'idée de ne plus me voir de 10 jours. Elle qui avait tant attendu ce premier Noël en tant que Madame Cullen.

J'aurais dû me sentir mal. Mais rien.

Le seul nuage noir qui planait au dessus de moi c'était cette peur incontrôlable que Bella me quitte à nouveau. On avait beau ne pas avoir discuté, on avait beau s'être haï de toute notre âme et de tout notre être, je ne me sentais pas capable de survivre à une nouvelle séparation. Et malgré tous mes désirs de la posséder une nouvelle fois elle semblait me fuir. Fuir mon regard, fuir mes bras.

Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était par pudeur vis à vis de ma famille ou bien si elle cherchait réellement à me fuir.

Sa voix si apaisante, si douce… Elle charmait mes beaux frères en un battement de cils. J'étais presque devenu fou de la voir si tactile avec mon père. Non ne me prenez pas pour un barge, je sais bien qu'il ne se passera rien entre eux.

Je suis simplement jaloux de la confiance qu'elle lui a immédiatement accordé. Je crève d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. De respirer sa délicate fragrance d'agrumes et de fleurs de muguet. Un parfum comme fait pour elle et qui au contact de sa peau se transforme en un élixir fabuleux qui vous transporte.

Elle avait passé le repas à discuter avec mes parents, Esmée semblait déjà bien trop s'être attaché à elle. Quelle sera notre douleur quand cet ange sorti de nulle part nous quittera pour retourner brûler ses ailes en enfer.

Je haïssais Kate.

Son mensonge avait fait qu'elle ne m'appartenait plus. Elle lui avait cédé. Elle était devenue madame Laurens.

Rien que de penser à ce nom j'en avais la nausée.

Le repas s'était terminé dans la bonne humeur. Alice et Bella avaient prévu une virée shopping en ville, Esmée se faisait une joie de nous avoir tous réunis pour Noël, et Rose… Rose était et resterait Rose.

Bella avait rejoint sa chambre, je l'avais suivi en silence. Nous étions si proches et pourtant si loin. Je n'avais pas échangé un seul mot avec elle. Je m'étais contenté de la contempler.

La contempler en silence.

Communiquer avec elle uniquement par mes regards.

Le ciel s'était mis à pleurer, il grognait silencieusement, les étoiles dissimulées par ces gros nuages de coton blanc. Elle s'était assise en silence sur le bord de fenêtre ouverte et s'est perdue dans ses pensées. Je l'ai observée en silence pendant de longues minutes contemplant sa perfection. Puis elle a ouvert la bouche, le regard rivé vers le ciel, le visage dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

-J'ai besoin que l'on parle. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques. Que tu m'expliques comment on a pu se faire tant de mal et comment on a pu en arriver là… Je voudrais comprendre, ta froideur avec le monde qui t'entoure. Cette froideur m'effraies. Toi qui es si doux, si tendre, si protecteur avec moi. J'ai besoin que l'on parle, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques…

Il y a eu un moment de silence pour accompagner l'écho de sa douce voix. Il neigeait dehors, et un orage des plus violents avait pris mon coeur d'assaut, mon corps tremblait d'émotion. Je la regardais en silence m'étonnant chaque seconde de la trouver un peu plus stupéfiante. Cette femme avait su déclencher en moi des émotions qui m'étaient alors presque inconnues. J'étais perdu, il me suffisait alors de me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle pour me sentir en plein contrôle de moi. Elle qui pourtant paradoxalement me faisait perdre tout contrôle. J'ai glissé dans son océan de bienveillance et j'avais renoncé avec elle à ma froideur que même ma propre mère n'avait pas su dompter.

Pour une fois dans ma vie je voulais m'ouvrir, être transparent sur tous mes travers, me donner. Parler. Lui parler, la rassurer.

 _Je suis incapable d'aimer… Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Mais à cet instant précis je ressentais cette force immense qui m'aurait fait déplacer des montagnes. Et il n'y avait qu'elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour me faire ressentir ça._

 **Avant de vous quitter et de vous laisser me donner vos avis sur ce chapitre je voudrais que vous sachiez a quel point je trouve cette communauté formidable. Vous me permettez d'écrire et d'être lue. La vie personnelle nous malmène parfois mais l'écriture sait être notre pansement, notre exutoire.**

 **J'avais terriblement de peine et je voudrais remercier Floridianna qui avec une gentillesse infinie m'a redonné cette envie de m'exprimer et d'écrire.**

 **Vous n'imaginez pas a quel point vos avis sont importants, ils nous poussent à donner le meilleur de nous même. Je sais que certaines d'entre vous savent de quoi je parle.**

 **Alors n'hésitez pas.**

 **Si vous êtes toujours là. Si vous je venez juste d'arriver. Qui que vous soyez prenez le temps à votre tour de me dire ce que vous pensez.**

 **En tout cas n'ayez pas peur je connais la fin de cette fiction et j'ai parfois des pannes d'inspiration pour mettre en forme mais je sais où je vais et où je veux vous emmener. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Je suis humaine et ma sensibilité est comment dire... ultra développée.**

 **J'essaye malgré tout de donner le meilleur de moi même à la fois pour moi mais aussi pour vous. Voilà je commence à trop m'étaler.**

 **Je vous embrasse**

 **Keira**


	12. 11- Alice

**Chapitre 11: Alice**

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Yuckie78: Ça me touche tellement merci beaucoup d'être encore là ! C'est super motivant pour moi et ça me fait énormément plaisir alors merci !**

 **Romeila: J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en lisant ton mot… C'est un très grand honneur pour moi je te contacterai en privé pour un peu plus discuter mais je te remercie du fond du coeur !**

 **Guest: Je suppose qu'il s'agit de toi : Crazy Neko San ? Merci beaucoup, oui les reviews sont très importantes et font énormément plaisir à lire ! Des choses se profilent oui… Merci infiniment**

 **Floridianna: Comme toujours merci ! J'ai hâte de lire ton avis sur cette suite ! D'ailleurs il faudra que je reprenne la lecture de ta fiction je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer ! Je t'embrasse**

 **Missstardustphotos: Merci encore d'avoir relevé tout ça ! Je t'ai déjà envoyé quelques petits mots en privé mais tu mérites amplement ta place dans les dédicaces ! Merci**

* * *

 **Je réitère ma proposition pour les guests, donnez vous un petit surnom pour que je puisse personnellement vous remercier et discuter avec vous ! N'hésitez pas à signer vos mots :)**

* * *

 **Je vais vous lâcher une grosse bombe donc je ne vais pas m'étendre et sachez que je vous attends avec impatience en reviews !**

* * *

 **Alice**

 **EPOV**

Des larmes noyaient ses joues. Je mourrais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je m'y refusais. Désormais ce serait à elle de venir vers moi. Je ne la forçais à rien. J'avais gardé le silence face à sa demande. Je mourrais d'envie d'entendre à nouveau sa voix. La voir dans un tristesse aussi immense fracturais le rocher qui me sert de coeur en petits poussières…

-Parle moi Bella... Murmurais-je.

Quelque chose enchaînait son coeur et ça me brisait. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il y eut un silence. J'aurais pu passer ma vie à la regarder en silence, dévorant son regard, respirant le même air qu'elle, la protégeant, l'adorant.

-Pourquoi a tu épouse Kate ?

Sa question brisa le silence comme un tir de revolver droit contre moi. Kate. Encore et toujours Kate.

-Après avoir appris ton mariage avec James. Répondis-je sèchement.

-Je suis venue te voir. Tous les jours ... jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque. Je me suis fait passé pour une infirmière et elle a ... elle dit qu'elle était ta petite amie. Et ... je t'en ai voulu. Tellement... j'avais si mal. Tu... Tu m'avais menti...

-C'est faux! Je ne t'ai jamais menti! Je ne t'aurais jamais menti ! M'exaspérais-je.

J'étais hors de moi.

-Je n'ai plus eu la force de venir te voir. J'étais si malheureuse. James m'avait contrainte à voir un psy, il était de plus en plus dur avec moi et ne comprenait pas ma tristesse. Je voulais le quitter. Je voulais tout arrêter et un soir il s'est acharné sur moi, sur mon corps. Il voulait que je jouisse que je lui offre un orgasme mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pensais qu'à toi. Allongé sur ton lit d'hôpital je ne pouvais pas. Je ne l'aimais plus. Je... puis...

Sa voix tremblait. J'étais dingue, complètement dingue, j'allais tuer ce mec de mes propres mains. Comment avais-je pu être ami avec une pareille ordure...

 _Peut-être parce que j'en suis une moi aussi ?_

-... Je ne jouissais pas. Je me forçais. Tu… Tu m'avais trahie...

-JE NE T'AI PAS TRAHIE ! M'époumonais-je

-... je voulais le quitter en douceur. Si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir toi je n'aurais personne. Mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre... il... il ne comprenait pas ma tristesse... il ne comprenait pas mon aversion pour le sexe avec lui... et ... il... est rentré dans une colère noire parce que je ne jouissait pas. Il était persuadé que j'avais un amant et il a ... il a menacé de le tuer... de le faire souffrir... j'avais tellement peur ...

J'étais dingue je fonçais vers elle m'agenouillant près du rebord de la fenêtre où elle était assise. Je caressais ses joues essuyant ses larmes. Instinctivement je nichais ma tête dans son cou. Dieu ce qu'elle avait dû souffrir dans les bras de ce malade.

Cette histoire résonnait dans ma tête rappelant à ma mémoire de terribles souvenirs que je préférais rapidement occulter.

Putain.

Je ne savais plus comment agir. Je voulais tuer la bête de mes propres mains. Bella continua d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Ce soir là... il m'a frappée à plusieurs reprises me demandant de lui demander pardon pour ma tromperie. C'était ma faute s'il me frappait, je méritais la punition qu'il venait de me donner. Je le rendais malheureux. Il devait me punir. C'était de ma faute. Répéta t-elle comme endoctrinée, les yeux dans le vague.

Je la regardais d'un air grave. Elle avait toujours le regard dans le vague et ne répondait pas à mes caresses. C'était comme si elle revivait la scène. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil dos à elle.

-Il m'a demandé en mariage entre deux coups. Me suppliant de lui appartenir. Il ne s'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir obtenu un oui. Il s'est assuré de me coincer en me disant que si je ne devenais pas sa femme il traquerais celui avec qui je l'avais trompé et qu'il lui ferait subir les pires horreurs. Il était dans une rage folle il t'aurait tué... Je... Je…

Dieu c'était une véritable torture à entendre. Je m'en voulais horriblement. Je n'osais plus la regarder. Elle avait vécu l'enfer... elle s'était sacrifiée pour moi... j'étais si mal. J'attrapais une cigarette dans le tiroir de la commode.

Elle retourna son regard vers moi. Je la sentais perdue. Je ressentais tellement de colère envers moi. Envers le monde entier. Bella avait souffert à cause de moi. Et ça me rendait fou. J'étais furieux. Le monstre c'était moi. Je tirais sur ma cigarette.

-Qu'est-ce que ce connard t'a dit à l'hôpital, au téléphone ?

-Il m'a menacée. Il avait peur que j'ai retrouvé mon amant. Il m'insultait... et... ton père est arrivé. Carlisle a tout de suite compris. Il lui a dit qu'il allaient me plonger dans le coma pendant 10 jours pour que je récupère. Ton père m'a sauvée...

J'étais furieux. Divorcer ne serait pas si simple. Je connais James c'est le genre de connard à ne pas laisser tomber. Sur les bancs de la fac il devenait malade quand une fille se refusait à lui. Il entrait alors dans une traque sans fin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu exactement ce qu'il souhaitait... J'ignorais à l'époque son caractère violent. Je le croyais simplement avide de sexe...

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu fumer... Déplora t-elle. Pourquoi fumes tu ?

Mal à l'aise elle sécha ses larmes comme pour ne pas m'imposer sa peine. Comme si elle avait saisi la peine indirecte qu'elle m'infligeait.

-Je ne fume que lorsque je suis furieux Isabella.

Je n'avais jamais utilisé son nom complet. Marque de ma grande faiblesse.

Pour un homme si froid je m'étais bien adouci.

Bella chercha mon regard mais j'étais dingue. Je fixais le sol. J'allais exploser de rage.

Elle s'était installée à califourchon sur moi. Sublime à la lumière de la lune. Je tirais une nouvelle fois sur ma cigarette. Le Edward froid et distant était de retour.

Je me sentais mon désir ardent se réveiller à son contact. Elle tenta de manière assez inattendue d'arracher ma cigarette pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Avec une sévérité sans pareille je saisis son poignet et serrais avec force. Les yeux plantés dans les siens je hochais la tête avec un air réprobateur.

Il était hors de question que cette merde nuise à sa vie.

La mienne avait peu d'importance.

Mais pas elle.

Comme pour me défier elle lâcha l'objet de notre discorde sur le sol de la chambre. Le contact immédiat avec le marbre froid l'éteignit.

Le ton n'était pas à la rigolade j'étais furieux.

Tellement furieux contre James. Et contre tous les hommes qui avaient un jour posé les yeux sur elle en ayant eu des idées obscènes. En colère contre tous ceux qui avaient voulu la blesser.

Furieux.

Je n'avais pas encore la moindre idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir faire pour sortir Bella de cet enfer. Mais je n'avais absolument rien à perdre. Je relâchais son poignet. Elle passa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-A ton tour... Murmura t-elle.

Je lui accordai un regard dubitatif. Je n'avais aucune intention de parler après ce que je venais d'entendre. Elle le comprit immédiatement.

Frustrée à cette idée elle retira ses mains puis fronça les sourcils.

Je la sentit glisser de mes cuisses, je resserrerais alors aussitôt la prise que j'avais de ses fesses. Elle précipita ses lèvres vers les miennes comme si elle venait soudainement de perdre le contrôle de son corps et de la distance qu'elle avait mis entre nous depuis nos retrouvailles.

Avec une dextérité avisée je plaçais le bout de mon doigt sur ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne puissent rencontrer les miennes et me faire tout oublier. Je ne devais pas me laisser emporter. La situation était trop grave. Je devais trouver une solution.

Elle ouvrit les yeux surprise de mon geste et probablement vexée.

Je la dévorais du regard. Le sexe ne viendrai pas me déconcentrer. Je devais mettre un terme à ce cauchemar. Je ne concevais pas la possibilité qu'elle appartienne toujours à ce monstre.

-Si tu savais ce j'ai envie de te prendre, de m'enfouir en toi et de disparaître dans ton corps. Mais il est tard Bella. Tu es épuisée je veux que tu dormes. Et si tu ne le fais pas immédiatement j'irai contre vents et marrés jusqu'à Paris saigner ce monstre de mes propres mains.

-Edward...

Je ne l'avais pas encore libérée de mes bras. Renoncer à des ébats amoureux avec elle était une des choses les plus difficiles que j'avais eu à faire. Mais avec toute la frustration que j'avais emmagasinée depuis que je ne l'avais plus touchée et avec la haine que je ressentais contre James j'avais bien peur de ne plus rester maître de moi même. L'idée même de la blesser en lui faisant l'amour me révulsais. Je voulais tant la protéger.

Je la libérais et entrelaçais mes doigts dans les siens. Je lui ouvrit la voie jusqu'au lit. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de mes lèvres sur sa peau et je vit naître un frisson sur la peau de ses bras.

Je déposais alors chastement ce baiser sur son front. Elle ne disait rien. Je la savais épuisée. La faire parler avait réveillé en elle tant d'émotions et de fragilité.

Elle ne me quitta pas de regard jusqu'à ce que je fusse arrivé à la porte.

-Rêve de moi... Ordonnais-je.

 **BPOV**

C'est au beau milieu de la nuit que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais la nausée. Je ne pouvais définir de quel mal je souffrais. Parler de ce que j'avais vécu à Edward m'avait épuisée. J'étais à la foie libérée d'un poids mais je savais pertinemment que je le mettais en danger. Mon ventre se serra. Je sortis de mon lit, en sous vêtements.

Comme un papillon attiré par la flemme je me dirigeai vers l'aile interdite. Le seul endroit de la maison qu'Edward ne m'avait pas fait visité. Une aile de la maison où se trouvait sa chambre, éloignée du reste de la maison cachée derrière un deuxième salon de style français Louis XV abritant un sublime piano blanc à queue.

Ce salon avait des airs de salle de bal hors du temps. Même dans la nuit cette pièce semblait lumineuse. Il y a avait quelque chose d'apaisant, un parfum dans l'air. Cette aile était la sienne. Des notes acidulées de bergamote que l'on pourrait presque goûter du bout des lèvres volaient dans l'air, ces notes lumineuses étaient suivies par un sillage plus noir et complexe puissamment boisé et signé par l'ambroxan issu de l'ambre gris.

Ce parfum si singulier que j'avais qualifié de « putain de parfum » lors de nos retrouvailles.

Une fragrance entre arrogance et noblesse qui lui collait à la peau à la perfection.

Un gémissement apeuré attira mon attention.

Edward était endormi, torse nu, ses draps de satin au niveau des hanches. Il semblait être prisonnier d'un cauchemar.

Instinctivement je m'approchai de lui sans faire le moindre bruit et sans risquer de le réveiller.

Qu'il était beau. Ses traits inquiets le rendaient si singulier, si attachant, si sexy... Je m'assis près de lui caressant avec une infinie douceur ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés.

Comment un homme aussi affectueux pouvait parfois être aussi froid et complexe? Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver dans sa vie pour qu'il refuse le contact avec une famille aussi aimante que la sienne ? Pourquoi se qualifiait-il de monstre sans coeur ?

Son coeur…

Je le voyais battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine sous ses pectoraux si bien dessinés... Mes caresses l'apaisèrent . Ses gémissements sourds avaient pris fin et les traits de son visage s'étaient relâchés.

Je posais ma main sur son coeur déclenchant un frisson perceptible sur la peau de son torse. J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Il battait de plus en plus fort comme prêt à bondir de sa poitrine.

Dieu comme tu es beau quand tu es calme. Tu sembles si apaisé. Je t'aime tant Edward. Je suis tombée follement amoureuse de toi depuis la seconde où tu as braqué ton regard sur moi...

Ma main fit son chemin jusqu'à ses abdominaux dont je suivi le délicat dessin. Un véritable dieu de marbre.

Je retint ma respiration lorsque dans son sommeil il vint se nicher sur mes cuisses contre mon ventre. Il dormait profondément. Je souriais. J'avais envie de passer le reste de la nuit avec lui. Bercée par le son de sa respiration.

Sa chambre était si noble. Des meubles de maître dans le même style de ceux du salon qui gardait l'entrée de sa chambre. Ces meubles étaient modernisés par une peinture grise cérusée avec des reflets cuivre. C'était tout à fait lui.

Une immense bibliothèque trônait face au lit. Je mourais d'envie de la parcourir mais n'avais aucune envie de briser le contact de nos peaux. Il fallait pourtant que je songe à m'échapper avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Très délicatement je me glissais sur le côté veillant à ce que son retour contre le matelas soit le plus doux possible.

Je caressais sa joue puis m'aventurais jusqu'à cette merveilleuse bibliothèque affamée d'en savoir plus sur les lectures du mon délicieux amant.

Une première étage était entièrement réservé à des livres de prestige liés à son activité. Etre ambassadeur demandait un certain goût pour la politique et ces nombreux livres témoignaient de son attachement pour son métier.

L'étage du dessous comptait de nombreux ouvrages de littérature classique .

Un peu plus bas coincé entre deux recueils de droit une pochette assez épaisse était comme dissimulée.

Je savais que m'autoriser ce saut dans l'intimité de l'homme que j'aimais sans y avoir été invitée était un vilain défaut. Mais, je ne connaissais que si peu de choses à propos de lui. Il ne s'autorisait jamais à communiquer verbalement ses sentiments.

J'ouvris avec le plus grand soin du monde la pochette à rabats en me posant sur le bureau pour en découvrir le contenu.

Il faut dire que je fus surprise de ce qui j'y ai découvert.

Une partie de moi s'attendait à des lettres d'amour passionnées, une autre à un secret d'état bien gardé.

Il n'en était rien.

Cette pochette contenait des dessins.

Des dessins d'enfants.

Enfin d'une enfant.

Alice.

Le premier était un de ces dessins d'enfants représentant ces bonhommes que nous adultes qualifions de « patates ». Je souriais. On distinguais clairement une grande blonde donnant le bâton qui lui servait de bras à un garçon brun-roux qui tenait la main d'une petite brune. C'était adorable. Au dos on retrouvait l'écriture d'un enfant de 8 ans. _Son écriture._

 ** _Alice, 3 ans._**

Mon coeur se serra. Edward avait conservé depuis les premières années de sa jeune soeur toutes les marques d'affection que celle-ci lui avait témoigné. Les dessins se suivaient mois après mois, années après années. Je riais de voir à quel point la jeune Alice voyait sa sœur aînée immense. Rosalie était toujours représentée avec de longues jambes interminables. Edward lui était toujours entouré d'une foule de petits coeurs rouges et roses. Son écriture s'améliorait d'années en années. Une larme roula sur ma joue. La relation entre lui et sa soeur était si belle. Caché derrière sa grande façade de marbre Edward avait bel et bien au contraire de ce qu'il clame: un coeur. Après les dessins se trouvaient tous les diplômes que la jeune Alice cumulait. Surdouée elle avait été de nombreuses fois championne d'orthographe, de danse et de gymnastique.

Edward blêmît et recommença à se troubler. Je refermais avec douceur cette pochette si personnelle m'en voulant presque d'avoir franchi une frontière que je n'avais aucun droit de franchir. Il fallait que je quitte la chambre.

 _Il_ tremblait et la sueur perlait sur son front. Il se tordait comme pris de douleurs et gémissait. Mon coeur se déchirait à l'idée de le laisser seul face à ce cauchemar.

Je m'agenouillai rapidement près du lit épongeant sa sueur avec le drap. Je caressais ensuite sa barbe naissante. Il semblait se calmer. Mais lorsque je m'éloignais à nouveau son malaise reprenait. Délicatement je me glissais sur le lit à côté de lui, dans la même position que plus tôt, adossée à la tête de lit matelassée, les jambes étendues. Je faisais glisser mes doigts sur son dos si parfait. Quelques instants plus tard il se tourna vers moi et reprit sa position sur mes cuisses.

Je caressais ses cheveux en bataille les yeux rivés vers une petite table d'appoint blanche sur laquelle reposait une cloche en verre protégeant comme ce qui semblait être un précieux trésor à ses yeux.

Mon coeur se serra.

Il s'agissait d'une bouteille de parfum de la maison Guerlain, le fameux flacon orné de tuiles en formes d'abeilles emblématiques de la maison. Le parfum avait été entamé et une brosse à cheveux en argent et pierres précieuses était posée à côté du flacon. Tous deux protégés par la cloche de verre comme la rose de la bête. Ma bête... Les saphirs et les diamants du dos de la brosse à cheveux scintillaient et se reflétaient sur le verre. Le tout reposait sur un miroir posé sur la table.

Une nouvelle larme roula sur ma joue. J'avais beau l'occulter de mes pensées, Kate était partout. Et malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire, elle restait très présente dans sa vie. Comment agissait il avec elle ? Était il aussi passionné qu'avec moi ? Comment pouvait-il aimer deux femmes? Il n'avait rien dit de ses sentiments envers elle. J'avais égoïstement laissé ces questions sans réponses. Une part de moi ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. J'avais bien trop peur que ses sentiments pour elle soient sincères et qu'il agisse avec elle de la même manière qu'avec moi. L'idée même de l'imaginer lui faisant l'amour me dégoutait.

Quelle chance elle avait.

C'était l'épouse.

J'étais la maîtresse.

Je fermais les yeux. Je noyais mon chagrin en profitant du contact brûlant du visage d'Edward sur mes cuisses. J'avais profané son intimité tout comme j'étais entrée dans sa vie sans en demander la permission et j'avais tout foutu en l'air.

Je me suis endormie quelques heures. Paisible, Edward n'avait plus eu de cauchemar. Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par les premiers rayons du soleil qui virent taper sur le miroir et la cloche. La chambre était illuminée par le puissant scintillement des diamants sur le dos de la brosse. Comme pour me rappeler à la réalité et à l'ordre. Je me dégageais du corps d'Edward avec délicatesse et déposai un baiser très chaste et très rapide sur les lèvres de mon adonis endormi. Lèvres qu'il m'avait refusées plus tôt dans la nuit.

Accompagnée par les rayons du soleil je quittais la chambre retraversant le salon et regagnant comme un souffle d'air la chambre d'ami.

xxx

Un quart d'heure plus tard j'entendis du bruit dans les escaliers. J'avais pris le temps depuis mon retour dans la chambre de remettre mes vêtements. La délicatesse des pas me fit immédiatement penser à Alice.

Alice.

Était- _elle_ au courant de tout l'amour que lui portait son frère... Lui qui savait se montrer si dur et froid avec tout le monde avait tout de même une douceur dans le regard lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle.

Pieds nus sur le marbre froid je dévalais le majestueux escalier à la suite de cette fée en pyjama.

-Bella tu es bien matinale !

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir...

Son rire cristallin réchauffa le salon endormi.

-Oui moi aussi je tiens difficilement en place quand je sais qu'une journée intensive de shopping m'attend!

Nous rîmes un instant puis elle me fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Je pense que Seattle sera parfaite pour te trouver une belle garde robe en attendant ta valise et puis on ne sait jamais il faut te trouver une tenue pour Noël ! Et un pyjama digne de ce nom ! Chez les Cullen on ouvre les cadeaux le matin du 25 je te préviens !

La voir faire des acrobaties dans la cuisine si moderne des Cullen me donnait presque le tournis. Le salon devant la chambre d'Edward et les meubles de sa chambre contrastaient tellement avec le reste de la maison...

-Et toi à quoi dois tu ton réveil si matinal ? L'interrogeais-je.

Elle se stoppa dans son action.

-L'habitude... murmura t-elle les yeux dans le vague, un mug vide à la main. Depuis qu'il est tout petit Edward a des terreurs nocturnes... Quand nous étions enfants nous nous retrouvions dans l'escalier pour vider ensemble le placard du petit déjeuner avant que la maison ne s'anime... Nous avons ce rituel depuis toujours. Edward est un vrai vampire ! Ironisa t-elle. Il ne dort pas ou très peu à cause de ses cauchemars.

Je l'écoutais attentivement en revoyant dans mon esprit les images de la veille.

-... Son psy l'a peut-être libéré de ces terreurs nocturnes, c'est totalement inhabituel qu'il soit toujours endormi.

Je haussais les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Après tout je n'étais à ses yeux que Bella, l'amie de son frère.

Alice posa soudain le mug, le visage illuminé elle s'écria:

-Viens Bella donne moi une minute pour me préparer ! Nous allons prendre un café à Port Angeles, la route est enneigée et sera probablement longue et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de manquer ces courses ! Nous sommes tout de même le 23 décembre !

Je souriais devant l'entrain que montrait Alice. Les rares moments où j'avais bien dormi furent ceux que j'avais passé avec Edward endormi dans sa chambre. J'étais assez épuisée mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire faux bon à la seule amie que j'avais.

xxx

Nous nous retrouvâmes à Port Angeles en milieu de matinée. La neige et le mauvais temps paralysaient le trafic et les conducteurs peu entraînés avaient du mal avec l'état de la route. Alice avait de la chance, Edward lui avait offert années après années des véhicules haut de gamme adaptés à toutes les situations. Elle m'avait avoué avoir une préférence pour une petite Porsche jaune coupé sport, la première qu'il lui avait offert.

Malheureusement un tel bolide n'était pas adapté à ce temps et en grand frère particulièrement maniaque de la sécurité il avait subtilisé avant le dîner toutes les clés de toutes les voitures de sport qu'il jugeait dangereuses par ce temps et n'avait laissé que les clés d'un 4x4 Volvo parfaitement adapté à la neige.

Nous avions pris un café dans un Starbucks Coffee accompagné de petites viennoiseries afin que Paris ne soit jamais trop loin. Alice était tout fière de brandir la carte de crédit de son grand frère pour régler le moindre de nos achats.

-Edward m'a dit que tu n'avais pas pu récupérer ton porte feuille et il a tenu à régler l'entièreté de nos courses ! M'expliqua t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

J'étais quelque peu gênée de me faire entretenir par Edward et sa famille.

Alice et moi avions le même âge mais nous étions deux femmes bien différentes. Nous avions certes ce goût des belles choses en commun mais deux caractères bien différents. Alice était insouciante et moi j'étais très stressée. Elle parcourait le monde alors que j'étais focalisée sur ma carrière. Elle était fiancée à un homme formidable : Jasper. Moi, j'étais mariée à un monstre.

Nous avions écumé les boutiques de luxe toute la matinée. Je n'avais pas particulièrement insisté ou choisi quoi que ce soit en particulier et avait laissé ce petit lutin guilleret choisir de la lingerie fine, des pyjamas en soie, des robes de couture, des chaussures vertigineuses et autres bagatelles qui faisaient rêver les femmes. Nous prenions le temps de faire connaissance. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ces moments avec elle.

xxx

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir d'une cabine d'essayage je me regardais une dernière fois dans la glace. Alice était désormais à la recherche de la tenue parfaite pour le jour de Noël. Je portais une robe à manches longues en satin blanc cassé avec de légères bordures de dentelle de calais blanche dessinant des fleurs de muguet emblème de la maison Dior. Cette robe était époustouflante et se mariait à la perfection avec mes escarpins nude vernis Christian Louboutin.

-Dieu que tu es belle ! S'exclama Alice à ma sortie de la cabine.

Les vendeuses autour d'elle m'observaient aussi avec admiration.

-Il n'y a aucun doute cette robe est faite pour toi ! Les épaulettes sont sublimes, il n'y a pas de décolleté mais ta poitrine est très bien mise en valeur par le satin et les broderies ! La jupe n'est pas trop courte cette robe est décidément canon ! Très élégante !

Je me sentais très à l'aise dans celle ci. Mais un coup d'oeil à l'étiquette me fit vaciller. J'étais habituée aux robes de la maison Dior mais celle ci était scandaleusement chère.

-Alice c'est de la folie je ne veux pas qu'Edward débourse tant pour ...

-Il s'agit d'un modèle unique ! Nous coupa la vendeuse. Cette robe était à la base une robe de mariée courte que nous avons placé dans la collection des robes de soirée. Elle a été brodée à la main...

-Raison de plus pour la prendre ! Bella ne te fais aucun soucis pour les finances de mon frère il est scandaleusement bien payé.

Je n'eu pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'Alice avait déjà tendu la précieuse carte à la vendeuse.

Vint alors l'heure du déjeuner. Je ne pu l'empêcher de nous conduire dans un des restaurants gastronomiques les plus chic de la ville. Les enfants Cullen n'avaient jamais manqué de rien et avaient toujours baigné dans le luxe et l'opulence.

Alors que nous marchions dans une rue marchande de Port Angeles mon attention fut attirée vers und boutique un peu reculée. Un antiquaire.

Nous étions à la recherche d'un cadeau de Noël pour Edward. Difficile de trouver quelque chose pour celui qui avait tout...

Je me mordais les doigts d'avoir accepté tant de cadeaux de sa part... Alice n'avait cessé de me répéter qu'il lui avait donné sa carte dans la soirée avec l'ordre de ne pas me laisser le choix.

Malheureusement pour vous Edward Cullen, je ne suis pas si facile à dompter.

Perdant peu à peu de vue la boutique de l'antiquaire nous nous dirigions à ma demande vers une banque.

Alice y fut reçue comme une reine. Par chance cette banque était aussi une filiales américaine de la mienne. Après quelques minutes de négociations je réussi à avoir accès à mon compte. Le banquier installa sur mon téléphone une application au travers de laquelle je pourrais effectuer mes paiements.

Fière d'avoir réussi à retrouver mon indépendance financière j'avais la ferme intention de couvrir la famille d'Edward de cadeaux.

Alice me proposa de la retrouver un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi prétextant avoir des courses à faire pour Jasper.

Seule, je retournais dans une boutique de chaussures, Alice m'avait fait part de son goût prononcé pour les souliers de créateurs. C'est donc avec une paire d'escarpins blancs en dentelle de chez Valentino que je suis repartie. J'avais trouvé pour Esmée et Carlisle un service à thé en porcelaine très raffinée. Ce fût plus difficile de trouver pour Rosalie et Emmett. Je n'en voulais pas à Rosalie pour son attitude elle protégeais simplement son frère et son impulsivité me ressemblait assez. Je retournais chez Dior prendre une robe de soirée qui me semblait faite pour elle. Un appareil photo argentique pour Emmett ferait lui aussi l'affaire.

J'avais trouvé une paire de gants en cuir pour Jasper sur les conseils de sa fiancée.

Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi fortunée qu'Edward mais ma notoriété dans le monde entier m'avait permis d'amasser suffisamment d'argent pour assurer un avenir confortable à mes futurs enfants.

Avoir des enfants... mon plus beau rêve après celui de me marier... j'avais déjà gâché le premier et je pouvais toujours faire une croix sur le deuxième.

La petite boutique de l'antiquaire était un peu reculée mais je l'avais regagnée facilement. Le vieil homme qui la tenait était très chaleureux et prenait plaisir à raconter l'histoire de tous les objets qu'il proposait à la vente. J'étais à la recherche de quelque chose de singulier pour Edward et alors qu'Alice s'était penchée sur de nouveaux clubs de golf je voulais dénicher une perle rare, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore.

Mon attention se posa sur un livre ancien. Un recueil de partitions originales de maîtres et notamment d'Erik Satie un compositeur cher à Edward. Je demandais l'autorisation au vendeur de consulter l'ouvrage. Lentement laissais glisser mes doigts sur les pages épaisses où se succédaient les notes de musiques, certaines comportaient des annotations manuscrites.

-Une pure merveille n'est-ce pas ? M'interpella le vendeur.

-Il est superbe. J'avoue ne rien n'y connaître en musique mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'une pièce unique ?

-Parfaitement il s'agit d'un recueil de partitions originales regroupées de nombreux grands maîtres de la musique classique et du Jazz. Je préfère vous prévenir que son prix est assez important lui aussi...

Je le rassurais sur cet aspect. Ce livre était le cadeau rêvé, tant par son contenu extraordinaire que par sa valeur. J'avais hâte de connaître l'avis d'Edward sur la question.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche:

 _Bonjour Bella,_

 _Nos « affaires » ont été rapatriées en France en même temps que les autres participants du séminaire... Je suis désolé. J'aimerai que tu te fasses plaisir. Alice a ma carte._

 _Soyez prudentes_

Toujours cette froideur protocolaire.

 _Votre excellence,_

 _Je vous remercie pour cette information précieuse bien que j'aurais tant aimé avoir mes affaires avec moi... Pour ce qui est de votre carte de crédit je vous rembourserai jusqu'au dernier centime les frasques vestimentaires de votre soeur adorée, vous savez bien que je ne suis pas du genre à abuser._

 _Vous me manquez_

Il répondit en un éclair.

 _Non._

 _Toi aussi, fais attention à toi._

Je souriais. Un simple petit mot de lui pouvait me rendre folle. J'étais tombée désespérément amoureuse de lui.

Le souvenir de sa chambre et de sa peau contre la mienne me revint. En quête de retrouver un peu d'intimité après le rappariement de mes affaires j'entrais dans une parfumerie me procurer un flacon de mon parfum.

Je repensais au parfum de Kate sous la cloche. Mon petit coeur se serra une nouvelle fois. Je me souvenais du parfum qu'elle portait à l'hôpital, une odeur lourde et trop sucrée de rose. Un parfum oriental tout en contraste avec le mien.

Je m'arrêtais devant une vitrine contenant des parfums d'exception. Le flacon que j'avais vu dans la chambre d'Edward s'y trouvait. Comment cette odeur si lourde de rose pouvait-elle constituer une fragrance d'exception ?

Une vendeuse tirée à 4 épingle se précipita vers moi.

-« Angélique Noire », le flacon est orné de 69 abeilles inspirées de la colonne Vendôme de Paris. Ce flacon fête aujourd'hui ces 160 ans ! Il a été réalise en 1853 par le verrier Pochet & du Courval pour l'eau de Cologne impériale destinée à l'impératrice Eugénie…

Kate avait décidément beaucoup de classe. Ce parfum semblait si noble. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle puisse porter pareille merveille.

-…Afin de cultiver sa singularité, ce parfum se compose en notes de tête des baies roses, de la poire, des graines d'angélique. En note de coeur on retrouve du jasmin sambac et carvi, enfin le fond est composé de racines d'angélique, des notes de bois de cèdre et de Vanille. Vous désirez le sentir ?

Cette fragrance n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celle de Kate.

Alors que je portais le testeur à mon nez, la vendeuse continua de me parler de cette fragrance à l'apparence si sophistiquée.

-On prête à l'angélique les vertus d'un élixir de longue vie. Les noms qu'on lui donne disent également sa spiritualité : Archangélique, Herbe aux anges, Herbe de Saint-Esprit...

Ce parfum n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui que j'avais senti sur Kate. Il ne lui correspondait pas.

Je remerciais la vendeuse et quittais la parfumerie avec un petit sac contenant un flacon de ma fragrance pour rejoindre Alice. En chemin je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à ce mystérieux trésor qu'Edward gardait dans sa chambre.

Y avait-il une autre femme ? Cette éventualité me glaça… Après tout je ne connaissais si peu de chose sur lui…

xxx

La nuit était sur le point de tomber. Nous avions terminé les courses et nous avions regagné le 4x4.

J'étais tendue. Je ne faisais que penser à ce que j'avais découvert.

Il pouvait s'agir de l'ancien parfum de Kate ? _Non_.

 _Kate n'était absolument pas du genre à porter ceci._

Alice avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en évoquant la tonne de vêtements et chaussures que nous avions emmagasinés. La neige avait repris ses chutes. Le ciel se tordait en un multitude de gros flocons blancs. Alice n'était absolument pas inquiète. Cette petite fée était aussi une remarquable conductrice. Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau dans ma poche. Cette fois ci Edward voulait me parler de vive voix.

-Oui ?

-Où êtes vous ?

-Bonsoir Edward oui tout se passe bien, nous sommes en route. Ironisais-je pour palier à sa froideur.

-La tempête va s'intensifier Bella je ne plaisante pas. Je suis inquiet. Où êtes vous ?

Je demandais à Alice la position à laquelle nous nous trouvions et la lui indiquait. Alice me fit signe de lui passer l'appareil.

-Mon cher frère je prend ton amie en otage tant que tu n'auras pas restitué l'ensemble de mes clés. Hors de question de rentrer tant qu'elles ne sont pas dans mes mains de Jasper. Non ! Je ne poserai pas le téléphone. Attention Ed je me met en danger !

Alice jouait avec les nerfs de son frère avec une aisance assez candide. Edward devait être furieux.

-Passe moi Jasper ! Parfait il t'as rendu les clés ? Toutes ? Parfait. Nous sommes bientôt là ! Je t'aime mon amour et dis au grincheux maniaque de la sécurité qui me sert de frère que je l'aime aussi.

Elle me rendit mon téléphone le sourire aux lèvres.

L'allée des Cullen était illuminée et comme je l'avais présagé c'était fabuleux. Presque comme dans un rêve.

Emmett et Jasper nous aidèrent à sortir tous les paquets. Le reste de la famille nous attendait dans la salle à manger pour le dîner. Je profitais pour m'éclipser un instant déposer mes précieuses cadeaux dans l'armoire de la chambre d'ami.

Esmée était une remarquable cuisinière. Elle nous avait concocté un repas Italien absolument délicieux. Alice avait monopolisé la parole lors du dîner mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'essayais de lire dans le regard d'Edward. Il me regardait lui aussi intensément sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre nous. Je rougissais. L'attention de la famille était sur Alice. J'aurais pu grimper sur la table et le supplier de faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps. Il était si beau. J'étais envoûtée.

Dieu merci personne n'a la faculté de lire dans les pensées j'étais bien trop gêné de désirer ce que je désirais qu'il me fasse.

Mon regard croisa alors le noir regard de Rosalie. J'étais maintenant totalement mal à l'aise. Elle qui avait déjà quelques suspicions pouvait maintenant ajouter de l'eau à son moulin.

Je passais la fin du repas à fixer mon assiette adressant de temps en temps un regard affectueux à Esmée.

Le temps était venu de regagner nos chambres. Rosalie avait expressément demandé à se retirer dans la bibliothèque avec Edward. J'étais quelque peu gênée et déçue de ne pas pouvoir au moins le remercier pour toutes les dépenses qu'il avait fait pour sa soeur et moi.

Il fallait que je délasse ma frustration. Une bonne douche serait une bonne solution. Le jet brûlant mordait ma peau délicate en la faisant rougir comme une pivoine. Edward me manquait, j'avais besoin de ses mains, besoin de sentir sa masculinité en moi, besoin de me perdre de perdre tout contrôle, de vaciller sous ses coups de reins.

Je sentais mon excitation monter sans pour autant pouvoir me libérer.

Je n'avais jamais été une grande fan de la masturbation j'avais toujours eu du mal avec l'idée de « me faire l'amour ».

L'envie était pourtant bien trop présente, encore une première. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant ce besoin d'un homme. Je caressais mon corps avec le gel douche délicatement parfumé à la lavande. Je descendais de plus en plus dangereusement vers le temple de ma féminité gonflé de désir. Je fermais les yeux si bien que je vous presque ressentir les mains d'Edward sur mon corps, l'imaginer plaqué contre moi, son désir ardent si dur contre mon ventre. J'arrivais enfin à faire quelques vas et viens libérateurs. C'était différent, pas aussi intense que lorsque ses doigts magiques titillaient mon clitoris. Il faudrait cependant m'en contenter. De plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort je gardais les yeux fermés mes pensées rivées vers lui et rien que lui. Mon imagination allait même jusqu'à me faire entendre ses gémissements de satisfaction lorsqu'il me voyait me torde de plaisir. Enfin... Enfin libérée. Jusqu'à quand ?

xxx

Je me réveillais à nouveau au beau milieu de la nuit. Apeurée. Je venais de faire un cauchemar. Edward et moi étions en train de faire l'amour lorsque c'est le visage de James que j'ai vu apparaître. Je me sentais sale. Mal à l'aise. Il ne fallait plus... il ne fallait plus que je mette Edward en danger. Si un jour James venait à apprendre notre liaison il le tuerai. J'en était certaine.

J'entendis au loin Edward gémir. Encore une de ses foutues terreurs nocturnes. Je sortais de mon lit vêtue d'une nuisette de soie et d'un peignoir de la même matière.

À nouveau je traversais le salon puis entrait dans sa chambre.

J'avais tellement de peine, ses poings étaient serrés et la sueur perlait sur son visage d'ange désormais si tendu. Je m'installais encore près de lui. Caressant son visage, embrassant chastement ses mains, son front, ses lèvres. Il s'apaisait à mon contact. Je m'allongeais près de lui caressant du bout des doigts son torse. Je suis restée là plusieurs heures à le veiller. Le regard rivé sur son précieux trésor je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer les pire théories…

Soudain j'entendis un bruit. Quelqu'un venait. Comme un souffle d'air je me glissais dans la salle de bain de la chambre pour me cacher. Les pas s'approchèrent de la chambre. Je retenais ma respiration. J'entendis la porte grincer légèrement. Quelqu'un était là. Quelques secondes plus tard les pas s'éloignaient. J'avais eu chaud. Je quittais la chambre en jetant un dernier regard à Edward qui recommençais à trembler.

Je fuyais. Soudain j'aperçus Esmée. Elle était de dos et descendait les escaliers. Je pris le chemin de ma chambre puis fit demi tour afin qu'elle ne puisse comprendre d'où je venais. Lorsqu'elle remonta quelques minutes plus tard un tasse fumante de thé à la main je l'attendais près de la porte de la chambre d'ami.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir vous aussi Bella ? M'interrogea t-elle.

Je hochais la tête.

-Joignez vous à moi je vous en prie j'aimerai discuter avec vous à propos d'Edward... murmura t-elle.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimez ?**

 **Lâchez vous dites moi tout ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié discuter en PM avec certaines d'entre vous c'est hyper stimulant !**

 **À votre avis de quoi Esmée pourrait bien avoir envie de discuter avec Bella ? On dirait bien que la bombe explosera dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **J'espère que vous avez hâte de fêter Noël avec la famille Cullen !**

 **Je vous embrasse**

 **Keira xx**


End file.
